The Traveling Great Granddaughter: Year Three
by Nagarebashi
Summary: Sequel to T.N.K.G.G. Another family member is gone, killed by someone I trusted with my life. I want to help Harry with the best of my abilities but I know how he can get, it's only a matter of time until he pushes the people he needs away. What an idiot. -Temporary Discontinue-
1. Real Nightmares

A Harry Potter Fan fiction

I don't own Harry Potter

-Real Nightmares –

* * *

I return home after a long day with the guys. Jake seriously needs to take a chill pill. He thinks I'm going to fall heads over heels in love and leave the band. I would never choose any guy over my boys. I didn't find the guys at school fun enough and with the twins, David, Jake, and Derek always around, I guess approaching me was difficult. And you know what, while Jake is taking those pills, he should share some with my mom. She didn't notice, but I could tell she was really worried about something. I wonder what she was so worried about. Couldn't she tell me? All we have is each other. As I walk up the driveway, I get this eerie feeling which doubles when I get to the front door. What the heck happened here? The door was ragged and blown to bits, like someone really wanted to get inside the house and blasted it away. Part of me is screaming to run away and the other makes me reach for my wand and go inside. Please mom, please not have been here. I look around and my home looked like a battlefield. Glass littered the floors, chairs missing leg parts, couched overturned, scorch marks all over the walls, the ceiling fan was rotating slowly, menacingly, even though there was no wind to move it. I walk towards the hallway to the kitchen and see her, lying face down, lifeless.

"Mom." I gasp running to her, dropping my wand to turn her over and I almost scream. Her face, my beautiful mother's face was pale; her once vibrant blue eyes were now glassy. I hug her body to me, when I hear foot steps coming toward the staircase and downstairs. I grab for my wand after putting her down.

"Oh kitten. I've been waiting for you." A man's voice calls for me. "I saw you coming from the upstairs window." I stand up, getting ready to fight for my life, yet still wanting to run and walk hesitantly back into the living room and see the man leaning against the wall. He was tall, wearing a long black cloak, with short blond hair, and dark sapphire eyes. "You're a very foolish child for coming in here alone. I would have expected you to run, but you are your great grandfather's child." I raise my wand at him. What did he mean by that?

"I would be and even bigger fool if I ran."

"Are you going to fight me Noel? Yes I know who you are. I've been watching you for a very long time." His last sentence sends chills up my spine. How long is a very long time?

"Who are you and why did you kill my mother?"

"I'm Griffin St Marc the Fourth and I killed your mother because she happened to be home when I arrived." He chuckles. "She did put up a fight as you can see for yourself, but it's obvious who the victor of the fight was." That bastard. "But I restrained myself for you." The way he was looking at me, I didn't like it at all. "You can't run if you wanted because I put a spell on this house, no one can apparate in or out." Does that mean I could walk out? No don't do that, don't walk out. He killed mom, you need revenge. But still, the thought of having to fight him was frightening.

"What do you want?" My voice was shaking.

"Are you scared? You should be." He smirks. Now I'm scared shitless and frozen to the spot. Oh my god I might even pee myself…no Noel you fight and win for mom. "I'm going to hurt you so bad and send you back to your great grandfather in pieces."

"You said no one can get in or out right? Then you won't be able to run when you find out who you're really messing with." He disappears quickly and re-appears at my side, knocking my wand out of my hand and I get slammed against the wall, his hand on my neck. I scream, kicking at him in the stomach to get him to let me go, when he squeezes on my windpipe choking me.

"Now are you going to be a good girl and shut up or do you want me to make this difficult for you?"

"Bite…me." I wheeze and pop a large cauldron over his head and drop it. It hits him, he loses his grip on my neck so I knee him in the groin, grab my wand off the floor, and run for the doorway. I can't do this by myself.

"Oh no you don't you gangly minx." He grunts and puts me in a body bind from behind. I fall forward inches from the doorway. He walks over and kicks my wand from my hand. "You just had to do that didn't you?" He asks turning me over and kicks me in the stomach. Don't touch me. Another kick. DON'T TOUCH ME! There is a flash and he is shot up and stabbed in the chest of the ceiling fan. He grunts and I watch the life fades from his eyes. The spell on me breaks and I scream grabbing my wand to defend myself but he was dead. He begins to slide down and I roll over quickly as he falls down beside me. I killed him. I scramble up and run out of the doorway, ramming into someone who was walking quickly up the driveway wearing a long black cloak like the man inside, but he had greasy black hair and a large nose. I fall backwards but he grabs my hand to stop me.

"You stay away from me! I mean it. Don't touch me or I'll kill you like I killed your friend!" I shout whipping my hand away and point my wand at him.

"I'm not…are you okay? Did he hurt you? Where's your mom? Where's Elaine?" He asks.

"She's dead. He killed her and I-I-I killed him. It was an accident."

"I'm too late. I told Albus, your mother knew someone here knew about your relations with him and was watching you. I should have come earlier." He says frustrated. The name Albus sounds familiar.

"Albus Dumbledore? Mom sent him letters." I sniffle.

"Of course she would. He's your great grandfather. He should have protected his own family." He says angrily.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Severus Snape your god father." He says. "I came here to save you." He came to save me? He is trustworthy? I throw myself at him, crying loudly into his cloak.

"Let him go!" Someone says. I turn and see an older version of myself with tears running down her face and her wand pointed at us. "He isn't trustworthy."

"What do you mean?" I turn back to Snape who had his wand out at my other self.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" He roars and there was a flash of green light blinding me.

* * *

"No!" I moan jolting awake, my forehead covered in sweat. Stupid nightmares. I look at the clock next to my cot. It was only 3:45 a.m. For some reason, every time I closed my eyes to go to bed at night, that's all I would dream about since the night, Snape betrayed us. Except sometimes it's me and sometimes it's Harry and sometimes it's me and Harry. Hopefully my moaning didn't wake up Ginny or Mione again. I hated when that happened because they would get worried and start to baby me. I pull off the covers, shivering as my feet touched the floor, and sneak out of the room to Fred and George's room. I open the door and quietly climb into Fred's bed. He stirs, looking at me and blinks. "Hey." I whisper.

"Hey…another bad dream?" He whispers back. I nod. "Okay then. Let Fred take care of you. I'll make sure nothing happens okay." He grabs my hand and entwines our fingers together and after a few minutes, I close my eyes and fall asleep.

* * *

_Yay to the third. It's thanking time. I want to thank..._

_Skizzorsaregangsta_

_Saiyuo12_

_BellaCullen2312_

_FAXfan_

_Robert_

_ari-chan_

_michi-nin_

_Draco MalfoyGirl 16_

_tar heels superstar_

_Lady Isabelle Black_

_BunnyHunny(my bestest friend EVER!)_

_Melora_

_Fritzers_

_Lyra Marie_

_Raine44354_

_and everyone else who has read this series. it really means SO MUCH to me. So MANY thanks to you all and I hope you keep reading and keep enjoying what you read in the future._

_Much Mahalo_

_Nagare  
_


	2. ideous Harry's

A Harry Potter Fan fiction

I don't own Harry Potter or that song "Too Sexy" I think that's the title of it, I'm not

sure, just I don't own it.

-'ideous Harry's–

* * *

"Well well well." A voice says over my shoulder waking me up.

"Shut up George! She's sleeping." Another voice says. I groan and open my eyes. Some time this morning I must have sleep walked I guess because I did not know how I ended up in Fred's bed again, with my arm slung across his chest and my head resting on his arm. "Morning Noel."

"Did I sleepwalk again?" I ask sitting up and stretch.

"You can sleepwalk into my bed anytime." Fred grins sitting up and patting me on my head.

"Of course you can sleepwalk into his bed again. Or mine, I'm not picky." George chuckles leaving the room.

"Sorry about that." Fred says.

"What time is it?"

"8:12 a.m."

"Ah. Well I'm going to the bathroom to get ready for today because I heard we're leaving at noon to head over to Moody's." I say getting out of the bed, but Fred stops me by wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me back onto the bed. "Hey." I laugh. "I have to get dressed."

"Or we could go back to bed for another hour and cuddle." Fred offers.

"Sorry, I promised your mom I'd help her around the house today."

"Well if you get bored of helping, and you need someone to snuggle with, you know where I am." He says and collapses back onto his bed after letting me go. I just shake my head and leave the room.

* * *

After Ron, Mione, Fred, George, Mr. Weasley, and I arrive at Moody's place; we are met up with Bill, Fleur, Remus, Tonks, Kingsley, Hagrid, and Dung (who we decided as a group that he was going to be left behind when we go to get Harry). We go over the plan a few times in detail before going our separate ways to arrive on Privet Drive in Harry's back yard. Harry comes out to greet us, and Mione flings herself on him. I hold back from also flinging myself at him but then Fred gives me a gentle smile and pushes me forward so I could go and hug Harry, my raven haired, green eyed, kindred friend.

"There's so many of you." Harry says as we break apart.

"Change of plans, but let's get inside before we talk about it." Moody says. Harry leads us inside and Moody begins to tell Harry the plan. Because of recent problems we had to get Harry out of here tonight using no magic but brooms, thestrals, and Hagrid's motorbike. After getting Harry out, we will be heading to different checkpoints before going to the Burrow via Portkey. Harry would be going to Tonk's parents.

"But even though there are fourteen of us and twelve checkpoints, wont they know where I'm going if all of us go to Tonk's parents?" Harry asks.

"There won't be fourteen of us. There will be seven of you going into different directions." Moody says. To make the seven Harry's; Fred, George, Ron, Mione, Fleur, and I would be downing Polyjuice ala Harry.

"No!" Harry says. "You can't." And here's the noble part of him kicking in, as we expected.

"You know we don't really need to ask for his hair. I'm sure even Harry has a comb somewhere." I say.

"We don't have time looking for a comb. He can give it to us willingly or we could take it by force." Moody growls. "So give it to us. It's our only chance." I could see it in Harry's eyes; he knew fighting us would be a lost hope. He sighs, reaching up and yanks out his hair and drops it into the potion, which turns gold. Liquid Harry, it's what's for dinner. Fred, George, Mione, Ron, Fleur, and I line up by the sink to get our cup o' Harry. "Altogether…" I lift the cup to my lips and gulp it down. Gross, I mean it looks nice but tastes horrible. I could feel myself getting taller, my hair shrinking.

"We're identical." Fred and George says looking at each other.

"Although I think I look better." Fred says.

"Bah." Fleur says. "Bill don't look at me. I'm 'ideous." She cries hiding her face from Bill.

"You're not 'ideous Fleur." I say trying to console the girl. "Harry is."

"Thanks a lot Noel." Harry grumbles.

"I'm only joking." I say unbuttoning my shirt which was a little tight. "Look at me 'I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt, too sexy yeah ah ah." I sing, slipping off my shirt and dancing a bit. Fred blushes. "What?" I ask.

"Well I know it's Harry getting undressed but on the inside it's you getting undressed." Fred says making me blush too. I cover myself and turn around.

"You perv." I say.

"Stop staring." Harry says. "That's still my half naked body you're looking at."

"At least we know what's on Fred's mind." George laughs nudging him. I finish getting undressed and quickly yank on my Harry's clothes and glasses. I take a rucksack and owl cage from the second sack Moody brought.

"Okay here are the pairs." Moody says after we were done getting dressed. The pairs were Moody and I by broom going back to Moody's place; Remus and George by broom to Remus and Tonk's place; Mr. Weasley and Fred by broom to my place, a little loft that the Cullen's kindly bought for me so I'd have a place in London to live if I needed it; Tonk's and Ron by broom going to Molly's Aunt Muriel's place; Kingsley and Mione by thestrals going to Kingsley's place; Bill and Fleur by thestrals going to their home, and Hagrid and Harry by motorbike to Tonk's parents place.

"So the strongest Harry gets to go with the strongest auror." I joke with a smile. "And until you can pop in things from nothing, and explode things with your fists without a wand Harry…the real one…wherever you are I can't tell which on is which anymore, then I rest my case."

"Okay we should get ready and head outside." Moody says. One Harry stays behind while the rest leave out the door. I follow him.

"I'm glad Hedwig is with Greg right now. They're getting along well you know." I say as Harry picks up her cage with a fake Hedwig in it.

"Thanks but…" He says looking at me. "I don't know what I'm going to do if any of you gets hurt tonight helping me." My stomach lurches when he said that, sounding helpless. I exhale loudly before giving him a tight hug.

"Nothing's going to happen." I say letting him go. "And if I'm as good as I know I am then maybe baldy might decide he likes me more and ditches you to go after me instead."

"That doesn't make me feel better."

"Come on! Nothing's going to happen. Soon we'll be at the Burrow laughing about how you were worried over nothing." We walk outside together and I give him a reassuring pat on the shoulder before going over to Moody.

"What took you so long? We're on a tight deadline." Moody says as I climb on the broomstick behind him.

"Hold your thestrals. We were only a minute."

"You had a long enough time to give him a hug."

"You were watching?" I sigh. "I bet you couldn't wait to have my arms around you."

"Of course I'd love you to wrap your arms around me." Moody says sarcastically.

"Was that a sense of humor there?" I ask.

"Of course it was." He says in the same tone before turning serious. "Good luck everyone."

"Yeah god speed." I add in. "May the force be with you. Live long and prosper. Yada yada yada."

"See you in an hour. On three. One…two…three." We rise into the air, when suddenly we were surrounded by death eaters. There were screams, I don't know why or from whom they were, but there were screams. It wasn't from me I promise. Moody flew us higher into the air, dodging spells, and I pull out my wand to deflect spells away from us.

"They knew." I whisper.

"I don't know how, but someone must have let it slip." Moody says. We zoom down just in time to miss a killing curse sent at us, except that sent us into the direction of another killing curse.

"Diagonal Moody! Hurry!" I shout.

"Noel do you want to fly this broom or will you-"

"Yes I want to fly! Oh but wait, why the heck would we make the companion auror the drivers when they obviously need their hands free to get the death eaters." I shout. "WHO'S BLODDY IDEA WAS THAT!" Another green light misses my head by inches. I look around and see him. "Moody it's him! He's here!" Voldemort was here. He comes up at us followed by two death eaters. What? NO BROOM! What the hell? Is he some fairy now? Or genie? Moody twists around so he was looking at Voldemort, and I was behind him.

"Give me the boy!" Voldemort hisses. I was tempted to shout that I was a girl, but I stayed quiet. Moody raises his wand and hits one of the death eaters with a stunning spell. The stunned death eater plummets towards the ground while the other flies down to get him. "Then die." That's when I notice a death eater right behind us.

"Mood down, down, behind us!" As we started downward, that's when Voldemort attacked almost hitting us. "Damn it let me-"

"If you ask me one more time I'll-" Moody interrupts me.

"You'll what? Pull this broom over and spank me?" I ask and out of no where, Voldemort pops in front of us and Moody pushes me off of the broom and as I fell I see him getting hit with the killing curse. Damn it!!! I pop a broom for me and watch Moody falling off his broom and I fly under and grab him, and feel my arm yank out of its socket. I grunt lowering us to the ground and stumble off the broom. I wave my hand quickly over my busted arm and cry out and it pops back into place. Bugger that hurt! I look around for the broom and Moody's body then feel myself getting tripped as a stunning curse shoots past where I was just standing. I roll over and watch Voldemort land, and walks toward me. I break the leg jinx on my legs and stand to get ready to duel him and he raises his wand at me.

"It's him. It's the real one!" Someone shouts. Voldemort turns from me and flies away. I look and see a death eater and raise my wand to hit him when suddenly I feel something slicing into my side as I was going to hit the death eater. I gasp, clutching my side to heal it as blood seeps through my shirt trying not to get nauseous from the smell. After I stun the death eater, I look for the culprit and find him.

"Severus Snape!" I growl, and was about to go after him when I stumble over the broom. Right checkpoint, where's Moody's body? I don't remember where it fell. I'm sorry Moody. I jump on the broom and slip away into the night. I reach Moody's house exhausted.

"What happened? Where's Moody?" One of the aurors guarding the front of the house asks me as I touchdown.

"It was a trap. He's dead. I couldn't find his body so I had to leave." I say. I look at the broom I was holding. It was Harry's firebolt.

"You missed your Portkey."

"Where's Dung?" I ask.

"He left, said he'd be right back."

"When was that?"

"An hour ago." The second auror says.

"Then he's gone." I say. I could remember the flight here, because in mid-flight I turned back. "Do you think I could use the bathroom before I leave because the clothes are a bit baggy?" I ask. They nod and let me use the bathroom, and I put on a white t-shirt and loose fitting jeans. "Okay I'll be going now." I say pocketing my mp3 which I have on me almost as much as my wand and grab Harry's broom, after disillusioning myself and fly to the Burrow. After flying for quite some time, I find myself landing awkwardly in front of the Burrow, and take the spell off. The sound of talk stops immediately and almost everyone rushes outside, wands pointed at me. "What?"

"We need to prove you're really Noel." Mr. Weasley says.

"I know!" Fred says looking at me. "On the night we became a couple…no wait the time we were in the boy's dormitory…" Everyone groans including me. "What? Let me finish. On the night we became a couple-"

"Harry dear why don't you ask a question?" Mrs. Weasely interrupts Fred.

"Wait I'm almost done!" Fred argues.

"You're taking too long." Ron says.

"You know if I really was a death eater I could have killed you all by now and be off with Harry. But if you really want to check I could just pop something in." I offer, but no one was listening. "Hello!"

"Okay Noel, if you are Noel. In fifth year when I had detention with Umbridge you made a weird comment about my hand. What was it?" Harry asks and I snort, remembering. Umbridge liked watching him cut himself. Still hot in a weird way. Harry grins.

"I asked you what had happened and did she cut you and did you…have a smoke when you were done." I say. "I could smell it okay. It was weird."

"I knew it was you. You made the face when you were remembering it." Harry says as they lower their wands. "We just had to make sure."

"Yeah, and this is yours. I tripped on it." I hand over the broom before linking arms with a still pouting Fred, and enter the house.

"NOEL YOU'RE ALIVE!" Mione shouts running up, red-eyed, and gives me a choke hold hug.

"Mi, you're going to strangle her." Ron says peeling Mione off of me.

"I know it's just Bill saw her fall."

"He saw that?" I ask looking at Bill as I sit on the couch with Fred next to me.

"I saw Mad-Eye push you off and then him get hit right before we left. No one could have survived a fall like that." Bill says.

"No one except me." I say.

"We shouldn't have said anything. We just thought after you hit the ground Voldemort would still go after you to make sure you were dead."

"He did. But someone shouted 'It's him! It's the real one!' and he just left. Then Snape got me in the side, the bastard, and was going to get him back when I stumbled over Harry's broom. By then I already lost sight of Moody's body, so I went to his house without it. I'm really sorry." I say.

"It's not your fault." Remus says. "Well I guess we have to go."

"Where?" I ask.

"We have to go back to look for the body." Remus gets up and Bill follows him out the door.

"Now I feel awful for leaving Moody behind."

"It was dark and you were fighting for your life. It's understandable to lose track of things." Mrs. Weasley says. I scoff leaning against Fred for support. I don't just lose track of things. It's my fault they have to go back there to look for the body.

"What happened to George's ear?" I ask.

"It was Severus." Mr. Weasley says.

"Bastard. He got me too. Too bad we didn't keep the ear or I would have been able to just heal back on." I say. "I'm going to get him back one day." And I doze off very tired.

* * *

"I KNOW!" Harry yells I don't know how long later, waking me up. He didn't need to yell because we were in the same room.

"Shhhhh!" I say grouchily before snuggling more into Fred and fall back asleep.

* * *

_Sorry, but from now on I will **TRY** to not kill as many people as the book did._

_P.S. I put Noel not remembering why she was in Fred's bed because I remember when I was little that whenever I went to mommies bed because of a nightmare, I would forget why I was in there the next morning. So I wrote that in using past experience.  
_

_Nagare  
_


	3. The Boyfriend Card

A Harry Potter Fan fiction

I don't own Harry Potter

-The Boyfriend Card–

* * *

"Morning luv." Fred says entering the kitchen where Ginny and I were eating breakfast. He sits next to me at the table, and kisses my forehead.

"Morning. Are you hungry?" I ask.

"Why? Are you on the menu?"

"Are you asking?" I ask as I pour myself a cup of coffee and drink it.

"I don't know what's worse. Bill and Fleur acting all couple like or Fred and Noel acting all couple like." Ginny groans to herself.

"I'd like to think we're the funnier couple. Don't you think so Noel?" Fred asks.

"Yep we are defiantly funnier than most couples. But we can't help it, we're born with it." I say taking another sip of my coffee.

"Well I'm off to work." Fred says stealing my cup of coffee and drinks it. "Mhhh stolen coffee tastes good." I roll my eyes are he leaves out the door.

"What no kiss? Darn and today I was going to give you some tongue." I call and Ginny spits out her cereal as Fred flies back in.

"Do my ears deceive me or did I hear tongue?" He asks with a grin on his face.

"I change my mind." I say getting up as he comes to me, grabbing me around the waist.

"Not even little." He says with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Nope. You stole my coffee." I smirk before kissing him on the lips. "Have fun at work." I say pulling away.

"I always have fun." He says and I watch him leave before turning to look at Ginny with a goofy look on my face before snapping out of my boyfriend daze.

"Did you know Heaven's Little Devil's going to be one of the bands playing at Fleur and Bill's wedding?" I ask her.

"Really? Are you going to be playing with them?" Ginny asks.

"Yeah. I promised the guys. It's been a while since we've played together."

"When are they arriving?"

"The morning of the wedding. I have to set up with them so I'll be missing part of the ceremony." I say sadly.

"When I learn how, I'll pensive it for you." Ginny offers.

"Muchas Gracias Ginny. Well I have to go see darling Mione about books. Ciao." I say and sweep out of the kitchen and head upstairs. On my way there though, Mrs. Weasley corners me. "Morning?"

"Good morning Noel. Can I talk to you in private? I feel as though we haven't spoken much lately." She says.

"We talked yesterday, but why not." She leads me into Fred and George's room and she shuts the door behind us. Okay what was this about?

"I wanted to ask when you were planning on buying your school books for your return to Hogwarts. Maybe we could all go together." Mrs. Weasley asks.

"I'm not buying any school books." I say.

"Of course you're buying you're books dear. So when should you, me, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Harry set the date to go to Diagon Alley?"

"We as in Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I aren't going back to Hogwart's Mrs. Weasley."

"But you have to go back. You're still children and have only one more year left to finish at Hogwarts. Can't you wait one more year to do whatever you're planning? Do you four really have to be the ones to do it?"

"Yes it has to be us."

"If you aren't going to school then where are you going to go? What do you mean by we?" She asks.

"I can't really say. I'm sorry."

"But what about Fred? You can tell him where you're going since you two are dating. He'd want to know where you are and you wouldn't want to worry him to death. I-uh I mean Fred just wants to know you'll be safe." Ah, she must really want to know where I'd be. She must realize that I will probably be off with Harry, Ron, and Mione, so she actually tried to use the boyfriend card on me.

"Fred supports my decisions but you prove a point. Maybe I should go talk to him but what I say to him is our business and even though this is a lovely conversation we are having, I can't keep Mione waiting." I say exiting the room quickly and go to the Ron's room where Mione was reading on the bed. I flop on the cot Harry was using during his stay here and sigh. Mione doesn't look up from the book she was reading. I sigh more loudly and obviously.

"Yes Noel?" She asks.

"Mrs. Weasley came at me just now asking where I was going if not Hogwarts. Like she was digging for information on what we were doing."

"Did you tell her anything?"

"No. She even tried using Fred." I say. "I bet she thought I would tell him because he is my boyfriend. Then she'd be able to ask him where we were going because she didn't get anything from me. But she does prove a point. I don't want him worrying." She just nods.

"Well they can only assume what we're up to and they're probably right to worry."

"Yeah I know, but I don't want them to."

"Me too."

"So where are Ron and Harry?"

"Outside."

"Noel and Hermione! It's time for lunch!" Mrs. Weasley calls upstairs. We get up and go downstairs for lunch.

* * *

After a long day of work that started right after lunch and ended right before dinner, I realized that during dinner was the first time that I've been in the same room as Mione, Ron, and Harry all day because we were so busy helping around the house for the wedding.

"Hey Fred, how was work?" I ask sitting next to him during dinner.

"Work was really good, but I couldn't stop thinking about you." Fred says making me smile brightly at him.

"Oh gag." Ron, George, and Harry says making nauseous faces.

"Seeing as none of you have girlfriends, I'll pretend I didn't hear that." Fred snaps making the three of them shape up instantly. See George and his paper girl didn't last long, I heard Harry broke up with Ginny at Dumbledore's funeral, and technically Ron and Hermione weren't dating so SNAP! He got them good like when Harry got Ron last year during Christmas with the 'Sweetheart' necklace. Those were the times. The innocent times when we weren't getting ready to do something dangerous. "So you want to meet up tonight later in the garden?" He asks me raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"Okay. When?" I ask.

"10:30-ish?"

"Sure." I say. Is it me or does the room feel a little hot? It must be me.

* * *

"Noel where are you going?" Mione asks as I pull off the sheets and creep out of bed a few minutes before I was supposed to meet Fred later that night.

"I'm sneaking out to have a secret late night rendezvous with Fred." I say pulling on a hoodie. "Don't wait up."

"Well have fun." Mione says going back to bed. I creep downstairs and out the front door to find Fred waiting for me in the garden.

"Hey." I say walking up to him and sit down.

"Hey." He says. We stare at the night sky for a bit.

"Beautiful." I say.

"Yeah it is." I turn to find him watching me.

"So…" I say feeling awkward and shy.

"Right." He says.

"There's something I've meaning to tell you for a while now that…you see…you know Harry is going on a quest right…and well…the thing is…"

"You're going with him." He says and I nod. "I figured that out and Mom asked not so discreetly if I knew what you were up to."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. But it's something I have to do." I say quietly.

"I understand a little." He scoots closer to me.

"I don't want to leave you behind. If I could I'd pack you in my bag and bring you with me." I give him a small smile and he chuckles.

"I don't think that could happen, so I'll settle with making you promise you'll return to me safely."

"I promise. A million times I promise." I say as he wraps his arm around me, staring right into my eyes and kisses me on the lips. I part mine letting him in. He must have brushed his teeth, because he tasted like peppermint. We part and he moves to kiss my jaw line.

"Hey Noel." He says rather huskily between kisses. He sounds really sexy like that. He should talk like that all the time.

"Y-yes?" I ask trying to keep calm.

"I love you." My eyes widen as he said that. This was the first time someone other than my mom, or my guys said I love you to me.

"I love you too." I say encapturing his mouth with mine, entangling my hands in his hair and push my body up against his. We stayed in the garden, kissing each other feverishly, never moving past that, when we realize it was getting late. He drops me off to bed, kissing my hand before going to his room. While lying in bed, I couldn't stop grinning. Fred loves me. This was a HUGE step. He loves me!

* * *

_Filler Chapter~_

_Nagare!!_


	4. Noel In Theory

A Harry Potter Fan fiction

I don't own Harry Potter

-Noel In Theory–

* * *

I don't know what happened or how it did, so I'm just going to blame this one on Harry but for the next two days Mrs. Weasley kept us so busy. For some reason she always kept Harry, Mione, Ron and I away and me around Fred a lot. Being around Fred so much had its advantages, like we kept sneaking away from our duties to make out in various places before getting caught and scolded by a very angry Mrs. Weasley. What can I say? I like kissing. But all these distractions, as amazing as the few of them was, were keeping me from telling them something really important. I blame Harry. I don't know why, I just do. But enough of that, I had more dire needs, like finding a way to talk to them after dinner the night before Fleur's family arrives. But Mrs. Weasley decided yet again to foil any plans to talk to them with her ever growing list of things to do before the wedding.

"Ron I need you to clean your room, Harry could you help Arthur muck out the chickens, Hermione could you change the sheets for Monsieur and Madame Delacour, and Noel could you tend to the garden. Thank you." I head out to the garden, which I had taken care of yesterday with Fred. So I head out to the garden, wait a minute, and sneak back into the house and up to Ron's room.

"Is it me or does your mom really want us to have little to no interaction with each other." I say conjuring a chair by the window and sit down. We hear foot steps coming upstairs.

"I'm doing it, I'm doing it- oh it's you." Ron says as Harry enters the room and closes the door behind him.

"Hi Harry." Mione says to him for the far corner of the room, surrounded by books.

"I got here like a minute before you did." I say from my chair.

"We were talking about Mad-Eye before you guys showed up." Ron says. The night Remus and Kingsley returned to find Moody's body, it was no where to be found leaving me guilt ridden for not keeping an eye on it like I should have. How can I lose a body? Not just anyone's body, but Moody's body.

"What are you doing Mione?" I ask changing the subject.

"I'm trying to decide which books to bring with us when we go looking for the Horcruxes." Mione says sorting through her piles. "You never know when you might need to translate something."

"Guys…" Harry starts and we look at him. "Look I know you said after Dumbledore's funeral that you wanted to come with me but-" Not again.

"Here he goes." Ron says cutting him off.

"It's dangerous, you could get hurt, you're not thinking straight, I won't let you risk your lives." I say quoting him. "We get it."

"No I don't think you do." Harry says.

"Harry we've been getting ready to leave on a moments notice for how long now. I've taken care of my parents who don't think they have a daughter…" Mione sniffs. "…even Ron has taken care of things here. Ron you should show him." Ron groans but a look from Mione makes him get up and lead Harry out of the room. After they return Ron explains to Harry why they did that. With the ghoul in Ron's place, no one would suspect Ron was traveling with Harry.

"And I've actually figured a bit about my powers. During this summer with Carlisle we talked and came up with a theory."

"What's that?" Mione asks curiously.

"Well we're still trying to figure out how it got there but we're assuming I was born with it. The power has something to do with my mind and heart. My brain wants something and my heart acts on it up to a certain point. My brain sends an image of what I want to my heart and my heart pumps out the energy to make it. That's just one thing the power does. I can move things with it, and heal things. But if the thing is far away or larger than I can handle, for example lifting a building, then it won't work well. But when the object is close and small and I can see it then it works, for example when I lifted Malfoy in the air."

"Classic." Ron says with a smile.

"I can also acquire new things to do my powers with. Like fist explosion. I wanted to get through the block and boom." I make a motion of an explosion with my hands. "But I can't just acquire them whenever. It's only sometimes, like when I wanted to stop Dumbledore from being killed."

"But you lost it ones." Mione cuts in. "When Sirius died."

"Carlisle thinks that after I killed my mom's killer, that I went in a mental power shock that I didn't realize. So on the side my power kept building and building, because I used my power less and less when I got to Hogwarts. I used to use it a lot before coming to Hogwarts and we guess my body wasn't used to the abrupt change." I explain. "So that night when I started to really use it, it just short circuited. It never really left, it was just on the fritz."

"But it came back after the incident." Harry says.

"You know up until then I was forcing the powers to work and forcing something to work when it's broken won't make it come back faster. And another catch to the powers is that I have to know what went wrong to fix it. For Katie she was cursed, but I didn't know how at the time or how to fix it. Ron's dad was poisoned by a snake, easily curable no matter what type of snake it is. Malfoy's one was tricky. I didn't know how to fix it but as I said my powers was on a fritz. So when we were distracted by Snape barging in they kicked in on their own and saved him really, the freaky powers they are. So my catches to my powers are distance, size, energy, sight, and knowledge. I can't make things I don't know, I can't fix things I don't know to fix. But I can create things that don't exist if I have an idea or image of the thing I want. Then I thought, what if I forget something I want to make, then I came up with this." I say pulling out my mp3. "To you it looks like an ordinary mp3, but it is actually a handy magical device. I added on apps to it like a storage app to add things into it under a catalog of course that does not include living people or animals but does have food, clothes, living items, books, etc.; a sneakerscope app, that lights it up and vibrates it like a sneakerscope does; a potion app, that also has a catalog of potions separate from the storage app; a notes app, personally I don't use it but I couldn't take it off; and other's that I don't feel like explaining at the moment."

"You've had a busy summer." Harry says.

"It was a busy summer, but I could hardly sleep but that's another story for another time." I say pocketing the mp3. "I also have things that I'm in the process of inventing but haven't quite finished yet so who's next?" I ask looking around.

"I've been researching on how to destroy a Horcrux." Mione says.

"How?" Harry asks. "There must not have been any books in the library."

"There weren't. Dumbledore had them and on the day of the funeral I took them." Mione says turning pink.

"And…" I say.

"Well it's a painful process to rip your soul into seven, but one of the ways you can destroy them is a basilisk fang or something just as destructive." Damn, that's one thing I can't pop in.

"So if we destroy the thing that holds the soul, can't it go into something else?" Ron asks.

"No it can't because if you stabbed the thing holding the soul, the soul dies. That's what a Horcrux is. If I stabbed you, you'd die but not your soul." Mione explains.

"But what about Ginny?"

"If you hold onto it emotionally not physically for too long, the soul could come in and take hold over the person holding it, like when Ginny wrote in it." Soooo…weird. Suddenly the door to Ron's room flies open, in shock my chair disappears and I fall to the floor as I reached to my hair for my wand, realizing it was only Mrs. Weasley, and stop. She looked at us furiously.

"Sorry to interrupt but there are presents to be sorted and you said you would help." Mrs. Weasley says.

"Of course." Mione says getting up quickly.

"Of course." I say also standing, patting off my rear and follow them. Even though we didn't get to talk as long as I wanted, at least we got to talk to each other at all. Now that just means that we need to be extra careful in sneaking around Mrs. Weasley…oh I get it. It's not Harry's fault, its Mrs. Weasley's fault. She planned keeping us away the sly monkey her. She doesn't want us to talk because if we talk then we're going to leave and she knows it. Very sneaky…but not sneaky enough. Using the wedding as a disguise and the plan to keep us apart was incognito. Props to her, but we will eventually out smart her. We will…we have to whether she likes it or not.

* * *

_Another Filler but and informative filler._

_Nagare  
_


	5. The Will

A Harry Potter Fan fiction

I don't own Harry Potter

-The Will–

* * *

"Where is that birthday boy? How am I supposed to present him with his marvelous gift if he isn't awake? It's his birthday. If it were me, I would have been up hours ago." I rant to Mione. "Am I right? Of course I'm right."

"How much coffee have you had this morning?" Mione asks.

"Three cups. Why?" I ask.

"I think you've had enough for today." She takes my cup away from me.

"Why are you people always stealing my coffee? Oh look! There he is. About time." I say standing up, hiding Harry's gift behind my back as he and Ron comes walking in, and go to him. "Here you go." I say cheerfully and deposit the gift into his hands. "Happy seventeenth." He opens it. I had gotten him one of those nifty digital cameras from a wizard mall in America that could take both wizard and muggle pictures. It also was a touch screen. "Well I'm going to go take the owls out, and then I'll be right back." I say pointing at the Hedwig on one shoulder, and Greg on the other. I walk out to the front and watch Hedwig and Greg take off together. After ten minutes they fly back and land on my shoulders again, hooting softly. "Hey buddies." I greet them reaching to my pocket for some owl treats while I turned to walk back to the house when Harry, Ron, and Mione walks out. Ron looks pissed, what did I do? Did I do something I don't remember doing?

"You ditched her and now you're messing around with her." Ron says angrily towards Harry.

"I wasn't messing around with her." Harry says.

"So I didn't find you snogging her senseless against her bedroom window. That isn't your definition of messing around with her is it?" Ron demands.

"I'm not the one who initiated the kiss, but don't worry, it wont happen again." Harry says.

"Hey." I say to them, bringing to their attention that I was there. Harry looks at me shocked to see me standing there and returns back inside. What was that for? He swears not to kiss her but he loves her doesn't he? That's why he broke up with her right? He wants to keep her safe, and she won't be safe if she is his girlfriend. "Boys are so weird." I tell Hedwig. She hoots sounding like she agreed with me. Greg starts to nip at my hair. "Oh right owl treats." I grab the treats out of my pocket at hand them to the owls.

* * *

We were getting ready for Harry's birthday party when Mr. Weasley's patronus pops up saying that the Minister of Magic was with him. Right after that Remus and Tonks suddenly had to leave. Seconds later Mr. Weasley and Scrimgeour arrived.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I need to have a private word with Harry along with Mr. Ronald Weasley, Miss Hermione Granger, and Miss Noel Dumbledore." Scrimgeour says.

"But why?" Ron asks.

"I shall tell you in private." Scrimgeour says. "Is there a private place?" He demands of Mr. Weasley. He didn't need to ask like that, he was a guest in their home. The ruddy jerk face needs to be kicked in the ass.

"We have a sitting room." Mr. Weasley says.

"Good. You can take us." Scrimgeour says to Ron obviously implying he didn't want anyone but us there. Once inside the sitting room, Scrimgeour sits on Mr. Weasley's chair while Harry, Ron, and Mione squeezes onto the sofa and I sit on the arm of the sofa next to Harry. "I'll speak to you one at a time, starting with Ronald."

"You can speak to us together, or none of us." Harry says. You tell him Harry.

"Fine, I am here because of Albus Dumbledore's will." Will? He had a will? Of course he had a will but why am I only hearing of it now? Like when Sirius died all I got was a letter saying that I got gold deposited into my account at Gringotts. "Apparently he did not tell you but he left you things."

"All of us?" Ron asks.

"But he died a long time ago. What took so long?"

"They wanted to check out what Dumbledore left us before giving it to us." Mione says.

"And why do you think he left you things? Of everyone he could have chosen he chose you." Scrimgeour says. "I know why he chose Noel, his blood relative who said it herself at his funeral that they had a falling out." What was he picking at?

"That would not have been a good enough reason to have her taken out of his will. Professor Dumbledore wasn't like that; he understood why she was mad at him because he knows her. He knew that deep down she wasn't really mad at him." Mione says sticking up for me.

"Then what of Ronald. He is not a relative to him."

"Can you just cut the crap and give us what we were left so we can return to the party." I snap angrily. Harry grabs my arm to calm me down and I sigh, settling with glaring at Scrimgeour.

"Very well." Scrimgeour says pulling a pouch from his robe. He takes out a scroll, unrolls it and begins to read. "To Mr. Ronald Bilius Weasley, I leave my Deluminator in hopes that he remembers me when he uses it." He reaches into the pouch and gives Ron the Deluminator. "Why do you think he left you that?"

"To put lights out." Ron says. Scrimgeour turns back to the will.

"To Miss Hermione Jean Granger I leave my copy of The Tales of Beetle the Bard in hopes that she will find it entertaining and instructive." He gives her a book. "Why would he give hat to you?" He was beginning to bore me. I could feel myself nodding off left and right before I fall off the side of the sofa and the impact to the floor automatically jolts me awake.

"What I miss?" I say very alert. I could hear Ron and Harry sniggering.

"Harry received a snitch." Mione says.

"Did something cool happen?" I ask while Scrimgeour was glaring at me seethingly. "Like fireworks, or did it burst into song, or was there a light show with flamingos and feathery boas?"

"Nope nothing." Mione smirks. Scrimgeour's glare points at her, before back at me.

"Then I didn't miss a thing." I say as he continues.

"To my great granddaughter, Noel Marie Dumbledore, I leave a letter in hopes that you will find the answers you seek." Scrimgeour pulls out a roll of parchment and hands it to me, which looked and felt tampered with. They read my letter!

"You read my letter! That's invasion of privacy."

"Why would he-"

"I don't know." I cut him off enraged.

"Noel calm down." Mione whispers but I ignore her.

"Maybe he wrote you something only you can understand. Why would he write you and what answers were you seeking?"

"I don't know but if this is all then-" I say standing up.

"No it's not. You are also written as his heir so you inherit his fortune once you become of age as Head of the Dumbledore family, but also he has also written that you are also named as the Head of the Black family. You can claim those titles once you turn seventeen."

"Wait I'm the Head of the Black family once I turn seventeen?" I ask. "I never heard of that? No one told me before."

"You are the daughter of Sirius Black and Elaine Dumbledore. That makes you Noel Marie Dumbledore Black." Scrimgeour says. "You did receive gold from Sirius Black when he died but you inherit both fortunes when you turn seventeen."

"Anything else?" I ask.

"He also left the Sword of Gryffindor to Mr. Potter."

"Where is it?" I ask impatiently holding my hand out for it so I could stab him with it.

"It belongs to the school."

"It belongs to Harry!" Mione says.

"People are dying! Did you even find Moody's body? Or is the Ministry just letting Voldemort do whatever the hell he wants? Then you show up uninvited on my birthday acting like an arse and expecting us to cooperate?" Harry shouts.

"That's enough!" Scrimgeour shouts. He and Harry stands up, and he burns a hole into Harry's shirt with his wand. Ron gets up too, but Harry stops him.

"I think it's about time you left Minister before I make you leave." I say angrily.

"Is that a threat?"

"Yes it is. There is the door, so use it." I say when the door to the sitting room bursts open.

"We heard raised voices." Mr. Weasley says.

"The Minister was just leaving." I say. He walks to the door and turns to look at me.

"I've seen what you can do and I'm surprised it's been kept under wraps that useful power of yours. It's only a matter of time before 'he' comes after you too. You'd be of much use if you'd join us. You'll be safer."

"I can take care of myself. Good evening." I say and watch him leave. A few minutes later we go out to the garden and celebrate Harry's birthday.

* * *

During the party we had agreed to meet up to talk in Ron's room. So after we were sure everyone was asleep, Mione and I climb out of our beds.

"Hey Mi, maybe we should go up at different times so we don't get caught if someone hears us sneaking around." I say in a whisper. "I'll be up shortly. You can start the meeting without me." Mione nods and creeps out the room. I count up to a hundred hippogriffs and walk up after her. "Hi what have you been talking about?" I ask entering the room.

"We were discussing how Ron has read a book that I have never read yet." Mione says.

"Ron read a book?" I mouth to Harry who snorts.

"I saw that! I can read you know. I'm not just apart of this team for my looks. I can be smart when I want to be." Ron says making me snort.

"Of course you can Ron." Mione rolls her eyes. "So have you read your letter yet?"

"No I was saving it for now." I say pulling it out of my pocket and read it out loud.

* * *

Dear Noel,

I'm writing this letter right after you had stormed out of my office when you had gotten the letter from me to work for the Ministry because you were dissatisfied with the little I told you today. Your fiery spirit reminds me of your father and mother. When I look at you I see your father but you look like your mother as well and you act like the both of them. You are also yourself in your own way. You have a light inside that you're struggling to find hidden inside yourself. With the love of your friends and family around you it shines brightly. Don't lose it to the darkness. I'll be watching you.

P.S. Did you like the socks I gave you for Christmas? I'm sorry I didn't ask you, it must have slipped my mind.

Grandpi

* * *

What did that mean? It didn't answer my questions at all? Always he is making me ask even more questions than getting answers.

"I think I'll sleep on it." I say.

"That's a good idea. I think we should all go to bed." Mione suggests. "We have an early morning tomorrow." I pocket the letter and leave the room first to go to bed.

* * *

_Dun dun da dun!_

_Nagare  
_


	6. Matrimony

A Harry Potter Fan fiction

I don't own Harry Potter

-Matrimony–

* * *

I wake up pretty early the next day to get ready with Mione and Ginny for the wedding. When we were done Ginny had her hair straight and down with a yellow headband in it. She was wearing a deep cut golden dress lined with silver ribbon around the bust that was around knee length. She had on gold hoops and a yellow and white bracelet with pearls on it. On her feet she wore matching yellow flats. Mione had her hair silky and up in a loose bun. She was wearing a lilac dress that clung at her waist with intricate beading at the front that went past her knees. She was wearing a beaded bracelet and earrings with a matching beaded clutch and lilac heels. I had my hair in soft curls and yellow butterfly pins here and there in my hair that I charmed to flap there wings slowly. I was wearing a strapless short yellow dress that was tight around the bodice but loose toward the hips. On my wrist I wore Harry's bracelet that complemented the outfit. I decided to store my mp3 and wand in a yellow clutch that matched my outfit and on my feet I was wearing a pair of yellow wedges. Around the time we were finished getting dressed Mrs. Weasley came bustling in.

"Noel your group of guys are here and-" That was all I heard before I shot out of the room to go look for them, finding them standing outside the marquee. David whistles as I near them.

"Looking good angel face." He smiles giving me a hug.

"I heard I had to help set up." I say after he lets me go.

"That's what we thought. But then Mrs. Weasley told us when we got here that everything was taken care of already and that all we had to do was get dressed and play." Jake says tugging at his collar. The five of them wore black long sleeve button up shirts with black trousers, yellow vests, neckties, and converse shoes.

"You look like bees." I say trying not to laugh. "But that means I get to watch the ceremony. That's good. Now we get to hang out until the wedding starts."

"Well we would but we got roped in to helping people to their seats so we have to go but we'll see you later." Richie says as they each give me a hug and walk to wait in front of the marquee. I go back inside to find Mione when I'm pulled into a room and the door is closed.

"Fred." I laugh as he kisses my neck from behind.

"You look amazing." He says.

"I can't stay in here long. I have to go find Mi and you have to go usher people like you promised your mom." I say trying to pull away. "Where is Mione anyway?"

"Upstairs. The guests can wait. Now stop trying to pull away."

"But I really…we can do this later…Fred!" I say when he actually bites my neck and I could feel his tongue against my skin, making me moan softly. Oh MY GOD DID I JUST MOAN! "Fred I said stop!" I say struggling weakly in his arms. He stops what he was doing and lets me go. I stumble forward a bit but remain on my feet. I turn to see him with a grin on his face. Why did he just randomly do that for? His mom would kill me if he gave me a hickey right before the wedding.

"Okay I'll be good…for now anyway. You look really good in that dress." He winks at me before leaving the room. I reach up and touch the place he bit, it felt a little damp and I pop a mirror to see it better. OMG if he sucked on it longer it would have left a mark. I pop the mirror away and walk red faced upstairs to find Fleur who looked gorgeous as usual in her silvery wedding gown, with Ron's aunt Muriel, Mione, and Mrs. Weasley.

"Fleur you look wonderful." I say in awe staring at her.

"Who are you?" Muriel barks at me.

"I'm Noel, a friend of the family."

"Don't be modest Noel. She is Albus Dumbledore's great grandchild and is Fred's girlfriend." says proudly making me go another shade darker red.

"She is his heir? She looks like a harlot." Muriel says before turning to Mrs. Weasley as Mione and Fleur stare at her wide eyed and I clench my fist. She's and old woman, you don't hit old women. Do not hit old lady. "Your son should feel lucky he snagged a girl like her at all…or should I be saying it in reverse." She turns back to Fleur and exits the room.

"Don't mind her, she's always like that. You two should be heading down soon." Mrs. Weasley says.

"Okay then." I say linking arms with Mione. We exit the room.

"That was pretty mean what she said about you. You should have heard what she said about me. 'Oh dear, is this the Muggle-born?' and 'Bad posture and skinny ankles.'"

"What is it with people calling me Harlots and whore?" I shake my head as we hurry out to where Ron and Harry, who was disguised as a Weasley cousin, were standing.

"You look great." Ron says to Mione. "I mean you always look great but…Wow."

"Nice Ron, nice." I say as George and Fred emerge from the marquee.

"Where are the guys?" I ask not looking at Fred.

"Autographs." Harry, Ron, George, and Fred says together.

"Apparently they are quite popular in France." George says as I let Mione go to go and wrap and arm around Fred's waist still not looking at him. He had his tongue on my neck. ON MY NECK! He bit me!

"Hey beautiful." Fred says wrapping an arm around my shoulder and hugs me close.

"Whatcha been up to hot stuff?" I ask trying not to blush. "Did you see any good looking girls?"

"I'm looking at her." Aww that's so cute. I have to forgive him for the love bite after that.

"That's so sweet." Mione says.

"I know. Aren't I lucky?" I say cheerfully making us laugh.

"You look vonderful." Someone says behind us. We turn to see Viktor Krum looking at Mione.

"Viktor." Mione says dropping her bag. "I didn't know you were coming. How are you?" She says retrieving her bag from the ground.

"How come you're here?" Ron asks loudly, red in the ears.

"Fleur invited me." Viktor says. Harry shakes his hand and takes Viktor inside.

"I think we should go inside now." I say reaching into my clutch to check the time before pulling Fred inside.

* * *

"Hello wedding people! We are Heaven's Little Devils and want to wish Bill and Fleur all the happiness as they take the first step into the rest of their lives together." I say into the headphone on my head.

"To the bride and groom." David says into his before starting up the music as Bill and Fleur comes onto the dance floor.

_Take my hand, take a breath  
Pull me close and take one step  
Keep your eyes locked on mine,  
And let the music be your guide._

_Won't you promise me (now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget)  
We'll keep dancing (to keep dancing) wherever we go next_

_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance_

_Take my hand, I'll take the lead  
And every turn will be safe with me  
Don't be afraid, afraid to fall  
You know I'll catch you threw it all_

_And you can't keep us apart (even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart)  
'Cause my heart is (cause my heart is) wherever you are_

_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance_

_Oh no mountains too high enough, oceans too wide  
'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop  
Let it rain, let it pour  
What we have is worth fighting for  
You know I believe, that we were meant to be  
_

_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you (like you)  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do (way we do)  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance  
_

_Can I have this dance  
Can I have this dance_

When David and I finish the song, everyone applauds. We do a couple more songs before the next band comes to relieve us.

"See you later. I'm going to find Fred." I say and walk around the tables until I find him with a goblet of champagne. He smiles when he sees me, drains the goblet, stands up and grabs my wrist to pull me to the dance floor. I didn't know he could dance, I thought as he pulled me against himself and starts to sway to the music. "So it's a nice wedding don't you think?"

"Mum's really outdone herself. I was telling 'Barny' and Ron earlier that when I get married I wouldn't do any of this and everyone can wear whatever they like."

"This week was a bit hectic." I muse.

"A bit?" He asks.

"Okay a lot but we had a good time and I didn't see you complaining when we were together." I point out.

"I love those times." He smiles. "I'd never complain then."

"See." I say resting my head on his shoulder. "I actually didn't mind helping out."

"I guess but I still wouldn't want to go through it again for my wedding." At the sound of that, I started to feel a bit mischievous and I wanted to pay him back for earlier. And maybe also I wanted to see if he really meant what he said. He might not want to get married like this but maybe I do...wait Noel you are too young to be thinking about marriage. You're only sixteen. Now get back at him for earlier.

"Are you sure? You might change your mind." I purr nuzzling him. "You might decide you'd do anything for the girl you're getting married to." I lean up on my tip toes and let my teeth graze by his ear, he shudders. Heh, that's what you get. "If you go through all that and she knows you did it for her, then maybe she might give you something special on your honeymoon." I move from his ear to his mouth and capture it, slipping my tongue into his mouth without much resistance, tasting the champagne on his tongue. His arms tighten around my waist for a minute as he deepens the kiss, but he pulls back reluctantly and flustered. He must have realized where we were and I lean forward for another kiss just because now I just wanted to kiss him.

"I get your point and I have to go calm down." He says and quickly leaves the dance floor. I chuckle watching him leave before popping me a bottle of water and go to sit next to Harry, who was sitting alone at a table.

"Where's Fred." Harry asks.

"Cooling off." I say grinning at Harry.

"Oh." He replies rather glumly.

"What's the matter? Aren't you having a good time?"

"I am a bit…" He trails off.

"You want me to pry Ginny away from Lee Jordan? I know you'd like to dance with her despite what you told Ron and I'd do it for you." I suggest.

"Ginny isn't the one I want to dance with." Harry says.

"Why not?" I ask.

"Well, actually I-" He starts, when David walks up to the table and Harry stops talking.

"NOEL DARLING! COME DANCE WIF ME!" He says loudly hugging me from the side. He must have been drinking. He knows he can't hold his alcohol. "COME MY SWEET SWEET BANANA! COME WITH DADDY!"

"I think daddy had too much to drink." I say.

"But Nooeeelll." He pouts whining. "It's a wedding. People drink at weddings."

"I bet Richie and Drew aren't drinking."

"But they are. They're drinking with Charlie, Hagrid, and some other little wizard." David points over to a table and there they were laughing it up and having a good time.

"Jake?"

"After a drink he went off to dance with Luna Lovegood." He points to the dance floor to where Jake was loosely dancing around and Luna was waving her hands at her and his heads.

"Derek?"

"Okay you got me there. You know he isn't a drinker. So will you dance with daddy or not?" He holds out a hand letting me go.

"Okay daddy." I say taking his hand. "I'll talk to you later Barny." David takes me to the dance floor. It was fun to dance with him, he knew all my moves and I knew his. I think drinking made him a better dancer even if he stumbled a bit here and there. "So if Derek isn't drinking then where is he?" I ask.

"He was going to ask Ginny for a dance."

"That girl is too popular for her own good." I say.

"So are you." David twirls me around into George's arms.

"Hey Georgie."

"Noel what did you do to my twin? He's just sitting at a table totally red in the face." George asks shocked.

"I bit his ear and kissed him." I say playfully. "That was payback for my neck."

"Your neck?"

"He almost gave me a hickey this morning. I had to get him back."

"You got him back alright and then some." George laughs as the song ends.

"I'm tired, I'm going to rest." I walk off the dance floor yet again finding a waiter and grab a goblet of champagne and sit down. Just one couldn't hurt. I take a sip. Ooooooo, tingly and sweet. Just like Fred. I take another sip which turns into a long swing and I drain the goblet. Wow this was some good stuff. I grin to myself rocking along to the song. The waiter comes back and fills up my goblet. "Ah thank you my good man." I take another swing. Where's Fred? He's taking too long to calm down. I want to see him and excite him again. Did I just think that? Naahhh I didn't. The lights, they are sooo lighty and bright. Pretty colors. I feel a little light headed and funny "Heyyy pretty lady." I say as Mione passes the table with Ron. She stops and looks at me.

"Noel? Have you been drinking?" She asks me with a stern look on her face, first glancing at me, then grabbing onto my arm and staring into my eyes. My eye lids were not listening to me. Stupid eye lids. Stay up. I pull my arm away and stumble over to hug Ron.

"You know Ron, you are cute." I poke him in the cheek.

"Yeah she's drunk." Ron says.

"I am not." I say angrily. "I do not like you anymore."

"Ron I'll be right back." Mione pulls me from him and away to Harry's table.

"Hey I want to dance Miiii. I want to dance, let's dance." I say when she roughly pushes me into a seat.

"I can't believe you Noel." Mione says and hands me a mug. More champagne? Yippee. I take a sip and spit it out.

"Hey this isn't champagne." I complain. "It's coffee."

"It's coffee flavored champagne." Mione says.

"Sweet! I've never had that before." I say drinking it happily.

"Barny I need you to do me a favor!" Mione says to Harry. Why was did Harry have red hair for and why was she calling him Barny. His name is Harry. "I need you to watch her. She drank too much."

"I did not." I scoff. "You want some coffee flavored champagne?" I ask.

"Coffee flavored champagne?" Harry asks.

"See." Mione says. "Thanks a lot." And she walks away.

"I wish I brought my camera with me. So I'll be able to remind you of this tomorrow." Harry laughs.

"Remind me of what. I'm perfectly fine." I say pushing him in the arm.

"Whatever you say."

"Damn straight." I pound the table. "You know Derder asked Gingin for a dance."

"I know."

"You seem nonchalant about it. I'd be so friddgin jealous if Fred was off dancing with someone else."

"I'm jealous…just not in the way you think."

"What do you mean by that?" I ask leaning closer to him. "Who are you jealous of? I'll punch that person for you. Knock him out!"

"It's nothing. Drink your coffee." Harry says and I lean back shrugging.

"Okay but I'll punch whoever you want for you my best friend. I love you man." I rest my head on my arm and we sit there in silence for who knows how long. It was getting dark when the coffee was done kicking in and I was sober again. I sit up with a slight head ache and find that Harry was gone and Fred was sitting in his spot with my clutch next to him. "Hey when did you get here?"

"A while. You didn't even notice."

"Sorry. I was getting sober. I think I got a little drunk." I yawn. "Did you calm down?"

"Considerably. Sorry about earlier."

"That's okay." I say. "It was my fault. If I hadn't of done that then you wouldn't have had to go off to calm down."

"I would have had to even if you hadn't of done that. You're really smokin' hot in that dress."

"Thanks." I say. "I don't want to drink ever again."

"Don't say that. If you do, then I'll never get to see you drunk and I really want to see that." He reaches over and grabs one of my hands, and starts to play with my fingers.

"Are you bored?" I ask.

"A little." He shrugs.

"Wanna dance?"

"Not really."

"Wanna go snog in the garden?" I ask grabbing my clutch.

"The key to my heart." We stand up when something large and silver falls onto the dance floor. I let Fred go and walk towards it. It was Kingsley's patronus.

"The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming." I whip out my mp3 and wand, loading my purse onto it and pop on a black jacket before shoving the mp3 into a pocket, clutching my wand. It took only seconds. It took me another second to find Ron when the screams started and I realized my mp3 was vibrating like mad in my pocket.

"Hermione!" Ron shouts.

"There she is!" I shout and Ron runs to her, dragging me with him, grabbing her hand, and we apparate away.

* * *

_I haven't been drunk before so I really don't know if I got it right. I hope you all like it still. A lot of Fred/Noel steamy fluff in this chapter.  
_

_The song is Can I Have This Dance from High School Musical 3 (it's a nice song which I do not own.)_

_Nagare  
_


	7. Priviledge To Be Scared

A Harry Potter Fan fiction

I don't own Harry Potter

-Privilege To Be Scared–

* * *

I release Ron as soon as we hit ground and look around to try and guess where we were. Okay where are we? I didn't know but we did stick out, at least the guys did in their robes, although I didn't care about sticking out at the moment. I was too worried about everyone who was at the Burrow. Were they okay? Did they need help? Did anyone get hurt?

"I hope everyone is okay." I mumble as we walked. We just left, we didn't even stay to help or anything, just abandoned everyone. Just like that. Some friends we were. I felt really bad. It wasn't the first time I left someone behind. Or the second, and with the way things were going so far...it wouldn't be the last.

"Where are we?" Ron asks.

"Tottenham Court Yard." Mione pants. "We need to find someplace to get you changed." We walk faster looking for a private place to change.

"Mi, we haven't gotten anything to change into." Ron says.

"I don't even have my cloak." Harry says. I could have sworn I told them about the clothes in my mp3. They must have forgotten about that. Even if I did forget it, I would have been able to pop them something. They must have more pressing matters on their minds to remember stuff like that.

"It's okay. I've got them." She leads us down a side street into an alley. Then she reaches into her clutch and starts to pull out their things and hands them the clothes to change into. What would they do without her? After that they hand her their robes and she puts them into her bag. "Now Harry under the cloak." Harry throws the cloak over himself and becomes invisible.

"Alright we should get going." I say and we start walking again. It was when we passed by this group of drunk men who wolf-whistles at us, is when I got really pissed. "Why don't you shove off!" I growl at them.

"Why don't you shut your pretty mouth and come over here with your girlie friend and have a pint with us." One of the braver one of them says.

"Why don't you come and shut if for me?" I taunt and as I was about to cross the road to kick their asses an invisible Harry grabs my arm to stop me. I try to pull my arm away, they were asking for it, but his grip on my arm only tightens.

"Come on Noel, look there's a café." Mione says. I wave my free hand in the direction of the men, and after a flash of light their clothes turn into women's lingerie. "NOEL!" Mione looks away as they try to cover themselves up wondering what the heck happened.

"Now I'm done. Let's go." I smirk as we enter the café, which was empty. "So where are we supposed to go now? We can't exactly stay here all night can we."

"You know we aren't far from the Leaky Cauldron." Ron says as we climb into a booth.

"Ron we can't." Mione says at once.

"Mione's right Ron, with how the Ministry is right now and with Voldemort really wanting to get his hands on Harry no offense Harry, we shouldn't be going into places that are easily accessible." I say tapping my foot on the ground impatiently as the waitress walks over and takes Mione's order of the three cappuccinos. When she leaves two burly men enter the café in the booth next to us, and my pocket starts to vibrate. There's only one reason that would happen. "We have to go." I whisper. "And we have to go now."

"Why? We just got here?" Ron asks not bothering to lower his voice.

"Those men aren't muggles. They're Death Eaters." Mione gasps fumbling for her wand when I feel Harry stand up beside me.

"STUPEFY!" He shouts throwing off his cloak hitting one of the men.

"EXPULSO!" The second Death Eater shouts hitting the table behind us, and it explodes. Wood and dust flies everywhere. I get out of the booth.

"STUPEFY!" I shout taking a step forward, tripping on a piece of wood, and hitting the waitress as she made a dash to the door.

"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS." Mione screams hitting the second Death Eater who falls forward. "How did they find us?" She asks shakily.

"Dunno." I breathe out, straightening my self. "But that was pretty fast of them finding us, and it's only a matter of time till there are more of them."

"What are we going to do then?"

"Lock the door and turn out the lights." Harry says. Mione locks the door while Ron uses the Deluminator to turn off the lights.

"What now? Are we going to off them?" Ron asks and I hear Mione shudder. "What? They were about to off us? It's only fair."

"We shouldn't sink to their level Ron." I say shaking my head in the darkness. "And you shouldn't kill people if you don't have to."

"Then what are we going to do?" Ron asks.

"We're going to wipe their memories." Harry says.

"Great idea. I know how." I say. "Don't ask I just do." I walk over to the waitress and start on her. "Obliviate."

"I could help too." Mione says and she goes to one of the Death Eaters.

"We'll take care of the café." Harry says and he and Ron take care of cleaning up the mess while I shuffle over to the second Death Eater.

"So where to?" I ask as I finish.

"Grimmauld Place." Harry says.

"We can't go there because Snape could easily get in." Mione says.

"Ron's dad said they put up jinxes against him." Harry says.

"I agree with Harry. Besides we can take him." I say. "And we don't have all night looking for another place. At the moment. Grimmauld Place is all we have."

"Right and it's easier to handle Snape than a bunch of Death Eaters if we go anywhere else." Mione gives in after that. So we set right everything, reversing the stunning spells, and apparate away. Once there we run to the door, Harry taps it with his wand, the door swings open and we go in.

"Look." Mione points at the umbrella stand which was lying on the floor.

"It could have been the Order." Ron says.

"Are we going to just stand here all night or are we going in?" I ask loudly. "Or do you want to sleep here in the hallway?"

"Severus Snape." A voice says sounding like Moody but Moody was dead. Suddenly my tongue rolled back into my mouth making me gag.

"That's the T-tongue Tying Curse." Mione says. Harry steps forward and a figure appears out of no where. Unbelievable, the dead are coming back to like as zombies I think because coming toward Harry was Dumbledore. But that was impossible, he was entombed at Hogwarts and quite dead the last time I checked.

"We didn't kill you!" Harry shouts. The figure explodes and everything turns back to normal. Mione checks for anymore surprises before we go upstairs together when Harry cries out in pain.

"Harry are you okay?" I ask concerned coming toward him.

"What did you see?" Ron asks.

"I'm fine. He's just angry." Harry says.

"Do you need help with the pain or something? I could help if you want." I ask and he shakes his head. "Come on don't be a baby, just let me-" I reach for him, and try to put my palm to his forehead. He tries to back away, only to back into a table. "Let me help you." I insist.

"I'm fine. Bathroom." Harry says pushing my hand away and leaves. I let him go off alone to find a comfortable spot to sit, fiddling with my mp3. I never had much experience with cursed scars but I still could have helped heal some of the pain.

"What are you doing?" Mione asks.

"Fiddling to keep myself busy before I go take a bath." I say before looking up at her. She looked pale and scared. "Are you okay?"

"I'm just shaken up. You?"

"Peachy." I shrug.

"How can you be so calm? We escaped two attacks in one night."

"I don't know…stuff like attacks don't bother me anymore. Plus as long as we're together everything is okay and I don't need to worry." That sounded a bit weird coming out of my mouth, but I meant it.

"What do you mean by 'Stuff like attacks' and 'Don't need to worry'? Of course you need to worry. Stuff like this could get you killed and yet you sit there fiddling with your mp3 and brush it off as nothing."

"I didn't mean it like that." I say frowning. "I meant like maybe I was in shock at first but then after it sunk in that we were being attacked I realized I don't have the privilege to be scared because I just don't." I say. "I will admit that I am worried about the people who were there during the attack." I turn back to my mp3 finding pajamas and bath products. "Okay bath time." I find me a spare bathroom and soak. That seemed pompous of me. You're scared Mione, I'm not. Stupid. You should have said 'I'm a little scared and it's okay to be scared. Everyone gets scared.' Idiot. You don't have to make her feel bad for being a bit scared. After soaking and night routine, I return to find them already in their sleeping bags, and I crawl into the one left over. There was movement and I sense Harry rolling over. "Hey."

"Hi." He says.

"I thought you were asleep."

"I thought I was too."

"Are they asleep?" I ask.

"Yeah, earlier they were arguing because Ron wanted Mi to sleep on the cushions and she didn't want to. In the end Ron got her to sleep on the cushions."

"But why sleep on cushions and sleeping bags when I have nice comfortable beds on my mp3." I smirk at him. "You guys forgot again didn't you?"

"I'll remind them of that tomorrow then. That means well have four beds here tomorrow night. Do you think they'll fit?"

"I don't thing four beds will fit in here." I say.

"We could always share. We're friends here." Harry says making me snort. "What?"

"You just want to share a bed with Mione and me."

"Brothers share beds with their sisters."

"Little kids share their beds, we're practically adults." I point out. "Even family."

"You're right." We lay in silence for a few minutes. "Hey speaking of sleep I wanted to ask about what you said."

"I say a lot of things." I say rolling onto my back to stare at the ceiling.

"It was what you said about this summer and not being able to sleep much."

"Oh…you want to know that now? Seriously?" How did he remember that and not my clothes or beds on my mp3?

"I was curious so I thought I'd ask you to tell me about it unless you don't want to tell me. I thought now would be a fine time."

"Fine." I say reluctantly. "I kept dreaming about the night my mom was killed. Snape came making me feel protected and then he killed me. I kept waking up after that and I couldn't go to sleep so I worked." A hand, Harry's hand, reached out and touched my shoulder in comfort. "I don't understand why he would kill Dumbledore Harry."

"I don't either. I'm sorry I asked."

"Yeah okay. Now go to bed." I brush off his hand. Now that I remembered about the dreams, I'll probably dream of it tonight. Thanks a lot Harry. If I wake up from my dream tonight I'm waking you up with me!

* * *

_Nagare_


	8. Pushed Away

A Harry Potter Fan fiction

I don't own Harry Potter

-Pushed Away–

* * *

I was having a comforting nice dream when the sound of a hysterical Mione wakes me up.

"Noel where's Harry?" She asks in a frenzy. I was look around. He wasn't here, but his empty sleeping bag was right next to me.

"I dunno, I was asleep. Maybe you should check upstairs." I mumble still sleepy but stretch out. She runs upstairs.

"I FOUND HIM!" She yells a few seconds later.

"Good then tell him he's a git!" Ron calls up to her. Stop it with the yelling already!

"This is the best way to wake up in the morning." I say sarcastically getting up to use the bathroom until I hear Mione shouting again. Yes still shouting, just because the Death Eaters can't see the house, doesn't mean they can't hear your loud hollering in the morning from down the block. I had a feeling they were outside, even if I hadn't been outside yet to take a good look. I return to the drawing room to tinker with my inventions while waiting for them to come back downstairs, thoughts of what they could be doing popped up in my mind, making me blush before I start to giggle at the thoughts of the three of them in a loving embrace. Which was a no no. Stop thinking about that Noel! You shouldn't be thinking about that stuff now. I need to concentrate.

* * *

They finally came down to the kitchen where I had went to hours later after becoming frustrated with my projects because them being up there together left my mind muddled and I spent most of the morning popping random things like toothpicks, tacks, balls of yarn, sugar free gum, magnets, bells, zippers, and aglets. So I started to eat when they came in and told me what they had discovered about R.A.B. Regulus Arturus Black, Sirius's brother, and Kreacher. It was so sad to hear about my uncle's tale, but in the end he was a good guy. Now all we had to do was play the waiting game for Kreacher to come back from looking for Dung who had stolen the real locket from Kreacher. I hate waiting.

* * *

We spend the next three days restless. Ron was trying to figure out his Deluminator, Mione was reading her book from Dumbledore, and I was attempting to decipher Dumbledore's letter. Mione and Ron start to argue when we hear something coming from downstairs. That was not a good sign. We rush out, wands ready behind Harry. It was Remus.

"Hold your fire." He says walking into the light. We put our wands down except for Harry. "I am Remus John Lupin, werewolf, Moony, one of four who made the Marauder's Map, married to Nymphadora , usually known as Tonk's, taught Harry how to produce a Partonus, which form is a stag." He says. Oh right, no wonder Harry kept his wand up. He wanted to make sure that Remus was who he said he was. Dang I was getting rusty in that department.

"Textbook answer." I joke trying to cover up my mistake as Harry lowers his wand.

"Let's go someplace more comfortable." Remus says. We go down to the kitchen and sit down.

"So how have you been Remus?" I ask sitting between Ron and Mione. We knew the family was okay because a patronus from Ron's dad saying they were, but that was days ago.

"I've been okay. We're being watched the lot of us." Remus says handing us a bottle each of butterbeer from beneath his cloak.

"So what happened after we left? Did everyone make it out okay? How are my guys?" I ask.

"Were the attackers Death Eaters or the Ministry people?" Mione asks.

"Well thanks to Kingsley most of the wedding guests made it out before they arrived, your talented boys were smart they transfigured the chairs to jump out and wrap themselves around a mixture of the Death Eaters and Ministry people that came, the chairs made them unable to move or use any spells."

"Like straight jackets." Mione says. "But with chairs."

"That helped a lot but we haven't heard from them since them. We think they're back in America right now, telling the wizarding government there what happened." Remus says. "But the Death Eaters are running free reign now, searching and interrogating everyone who is connected to Harry, they're even torturing people."

"But they can't." I say. "What's hurting people going to accomplish? Nothing that's what. What if they torture people to death Remus? They can't just go around doing this."

"They can because of this." He pulls out a Daily Prophet. In big letters were 'Wanted For Questioning About The Death Of Albus Dumbledore' and Harry's picture under it.

"So why are you here?" I ask suddenly. Mione nudges me.

"I…I've come to protect you." He says. "You don't have to tell me what you're doing just let me stay with you."

"What about Tonks?" Mione asks.

"What about her?" Remus asks. What about her? He said it almost bitterly.

"You're married. Shouldn't you be with her?"

"She's safe with her parents."

"Are you okay?"

"We're fine. Tonks is pregnant." So what's with the bitterness? Babies are a happy thing right?

"Wonderful."

"Excellent." Ron says.

"Congratulations." Harry says.

"Lucky dog you." I cheer, Remus grimaces. "You pounced like a animal, be the beast, got all up in there, released your swimmers into her lake, rode the big wave, the king of her jungle, made a woman out of her, planted your seed in her fertilizer, parked your car into her stall."

"I think we get the picture Noel."

"Aww but I had more." I whine.

"So can I join you?" Remus asks.

"You're leaving Tonks at her parents while she's pregnant to come with us." Harry states.

"She'll be safe and your fathers would have wanted me to be there for you and Noel."

"I'm pretty sure our fathers would have wanted to know why you aren't with your kid." Harry says.

"You don't understand."

"Explain then."

"What happened with me and Tonks shouldn't have happened and I regret it everyday." I gasp. That's his excuse. He regrets that it happened everyday yet still had time to sex Tonks up. That's just wrong.

"So you dump her and the kid and run off with us?" Harry asks, and Remus jumps up. Harry did have a point.

"She's better off without me. I could pass off my condition to an innocent child."

"Should have thought about that before you had sex with her." I mumble. Mione nudges me again, more forcefully than last time. What?

"I would be of much better use helping my best friend's kids than a father worth of being ashamed of for what I am!" He shouts.

"Remus, no one would be ashamed of you." Mione says and I nod. What he was doing was wrong but I couldn't be ashamed of him. I was ashamed for his actions but not for what he is.

"I'm ashamed of him." Harry says now on his feet. Is it intense in here or is it me? I heard sometimes people can taste the intensity in the air but I can't taste anything. Are my taste buds broken? They aren't that old. "He'd rather run off with us then be responsible for his child. Especially since the kid has a chance to have his dad and mom there growing up with him. But his father is a weak coward." Remus whips out his wand and sends Harry flying backward before he storms out. Mione follows after him to the doorway and stops.

"Remus come back!" Mione calls after him, but he was gone. "How could you do that?" She asks turning to Harry.

"I would have said anything to make him go back to Tonks." Harry says getting up from the floor.

"There are better ways of making people leave Harry." I say.

"Yeah well he shouldn't be with me and worrying the one he left behind…like you shouldn't be with me while worrying Fred who you left behind." Harry says. I choose to ignore him. "So why don't you?"

"Why don't I what?" I ask.

"Go back to Fred, get married, have a ton of kids in America."

"No. I can do that once we've finished."

"You don't have a reason to stay here? Hermione and Ron has been with me since the first year at Hogwarts. We've been together through a lot before you came. We've been deemed the 'Golden Trio'. Mi is the Gryffindor Princess. I'm the Boy-Who-Lived and Ron…Ron is the king. But your Fred's girl and you belong with Fred instead of us. I really don't want you here."

"I am Fred's girlfriend but I'm also my own person and my own person wants to be here." I say a little hurt at the last thing he said. He's probably saying that to make me leave. "You can't seriously be trying to pull this on me right after what you did to Remus."

"I am serious. I've been planning this for a long time."

"You've been planning to get rid of me? Why didn't you do it sooner then? Why suddenly decided to make me leave now after all this time?"

"I wanted to leave you at the party." He says and I swiftly looking at Ron before back to Harry. If it wasn't for Ron, he would have left without me, left me behind, just like he left Ginny behind. "Now thanks to Remus, I have an excuse to send you away."

"Fred is your excuse! Because I'm dating Fred you're going to make me leave! That's completely idiotic Harry!" I say shouting now.

"If it wasn't for me you wouldn't have dated him at all." Harry states. "You and I know that the only reason you started dating him was because I told you to."

"Wait is this true? You're only dating my brother because Harry told you to." Ron asks.

"I-" I start helplessly. "At first I did but it's the same thing in reverse because I told him to out with Ginny."

"WHAT!" Ron shouts.

"Ron shut up and listen." Mione says.

"You went out with Fred before I went out with Ginny."

"That's only because when he asked me to go out with him I was ready."

"No it's because you found out I liked Ginny and wanted to make me change my mind." I scoff because that wasn't true. I never wanted to make Harry jealous. That was so idiotic and vain really. Was this the real Harry? "Anyway I hoped he'd keep you busy, that you'd choose to be with him instead coming with us. But even when you're with Fred you still chose to be here with me." Harry says.

"I love Fred and he knows it."

"Are you sure about that?" He asks doubtfully, running his had through his already messy hair.

"I am sure!" I shout. He smirks. "Stop that! Stop saying these things! Stop saying these rotten things to make me go!"

"It's not like what I'm saying isn't true. You're smart. Figure it out."

"It's not true you stupid prick. I'm with Fred because I want to be and I'm here because I want to be and I don't have to explain myself to you."

"S-stop it Harry." Mione says.

"Yeah enough." Ron says.

"I don't have the energy to fight but I don't want her to stay." He yawns and focuses his eyes on me. His once loving green eyes were now cold and harsh. His once bright smile was now hidden behind his lips that were pressed in a thin line across his face.

"Harry…" Mione says.

"Why?" I ask. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"I don't need a reason. Pack your things and go back to Fred because the only reason you're dating him is because you can't have me." Harry says and making me snap and I stand up to slap him when I'm blasted back off my feet across the room with Harry's wand pointed at me. My body hits the wall painfully and I slide to the floor. I reach up to my head and when I pull it back, I see blood on it. I look up and for a split second I see worry on his face before it becomes blank.

"Harry!" Ron and Mi says.

"She was about to slap me." He says like it was okay.

"So you shoot me across the room!" I say angrily standing up as hot tears form in my eyes. How could he do that to me? How could he turn his wand on me? The tears start to fall down my cheeks and I wipe them away quickly. "I'm not going no matter what you say." He sighs.

"Noel leave or next time I won't stop at blasting you across the room." Harry warns pointing his wand at me. I could have easily defected any spell that he sent now that I was aware that he would use one on me but that didn't matter because just the thought of having to duel him…hurts painfully.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" Mione says sternly glaring at him. "Stop it this instant. She just wants to help you. She's your friend, don't do this."

"I don't want her help. I don't need her help. I survived without her before I can do it again."

"Fine if he wants me gone so badly I'll leave." I stiffly run to get my things and out the front door. How could he do this to me again? How come I'm always letting him hurt me? I'm so stupid. I hate him! I wish I never met him. I apparate to the Burrow, stumble across the yard and bang on the front door, Mrs. Weasley answers it.

"Do you know what time is it? Oh Noel dear? What's wrong? What are you doing here?" Mrs. Weasley asks concerned and shocked pulling me inside, and sits me on the couch. "What happened?"

"The bloody jerk sent me away! Just like he did to poor Remus. I never expected him to send me away like that,he was so hurtful. He turned his wand on me and threatened to do worse if I didn't leave." I cry as she leans over to hug me and I cry some more into her shoulder.

"I can't believe that boy would do that to you dear. I'm sure this is a big misunderstanding. Before you started dating Fred I thought you'd end up with Harry. That boy really cares about you, he wouldn't just push you away without a good reason." I cry even more loudly. Don't tell me that! "Well… at least now…you can return to Hogwarts."

"H-hogwarts? I can't go back there."

"Noel it's not safe for you-"

"It's not safe anywhere except maybe America." I cut her off.

"Please go back for me. I will feel better if you were there with Ginny. I don't want her to be alone there and you two will be able to look after one another. Please." She pleads. Ginny…her only daughter, last child in Hogwarts, alone.

"Fine. I'll go." I say. "For you."

* * *

_Well...what can I say, he was really stupid and a bit of a jerk but he has his reasons._

_Nagare  
_


	9. Tired

A Harry Potter Fan fiction

I don't own Harry Potter

-Tired–

* * *

"Noel are you okay?" Ginny asks for like the fiftieth time today. Right now we were on the Hogwarts Express heading to Hogwarts. That's right. I kept my promise and am returning to Hogwarts on Mrs. Weasley's request. Not because I wanted to.

"I'm fine Ginny. I told you I'm just tired." I say staring solemnly out the window. Like you know in those movies where the main character has lost their way and some song is playing in the background. A soft sad song like Roads by Portishead. Yep, that was me. I lost my way but this wasn't the movies. It was real life. I didn't want to be here at all, not really, but I promised. I could tell by the way people looked at me at the station. They expected me to be with Potter. The door to our compartment slides open and Malfoy is standing in the doorway.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Thomas asks getting up from his seat.

"I'm here because Head Girl is supposed to be at the front in the meeting with the Head Boy and prefects." Malfoy says sounding just as tired as I looked. I saw myself in the mirror on the way here. My hair was now short because I cut it that way. It was even shorter that Alice's hair, but only by a little, and was extremely disheveled. My uniform hung loose and was a little wrinkled and I had bags under my eyes. So I looked bad, but I didn't care.

"I'm not sure you know this, but I don't want to be Head Girl, so you can go away now." I say.

"It's not my problem but you were supposed to be there." He says and exits.

"You got chosen for Head Girl?" Thomas asks sitting back down.

"Yeah." I start. "But I didn't want to be Head Girl. I bet Mi would have been chosen if she were here."

* * *

_Around the middle of August_

"GINNY! Letter's here for your O.W.L.s and I got something too…" I call upstairs hearing Ginny come running downstairs and I pass her the letter before opening mine. A small golden pin with the words 'Head Girl' falls into my hand, my eyes widen in shock. "Ginny tell me I'm hallucinating and this is not a Head Girl badge in my hand."

"That is a Head Girls badge." Ginny says. I chuck it out the window before hearing and 'ouch' and in walks Fred and George, Fred was rubbing the side of his head.

"Who tried to assault me with their Head Girl badge?" Fred jokes placing it on the table in front of me and gives me a kiss on the cheek. I take the letter from the envelope and read it.

"Dear Miss Dumbledore etcetera etcetera you're head girl blah blah blah sharing a dormitory with Head Boy...Draco Malfoy...love great grandfather killer. Ah knew it. With Severus Snape as Headmaster, Malfoy was a shoo in for Head Boy. I'm just surprised I was picked." I say popping me parchment and ink.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm declining from being Head Girl."

* * *

_Present_

"I told him in detail what he should do with that Head Girl's badge." I say.

"I think you would have been an excellent Head Girl." Luna says.

"Yeah." Neville agrees. "You got the best grades and people look up to you. You know you could fight for the people." Neville says with punching motions with his fist. He was making me feel a little guilty for declining the job and curious too. Me? Fighting for the people? I'm Noel Dumbledore I fight for you! It had a nice ring to it. But still…I couldn't be Head Girl with Snape as Headmaster. It's just not and option.

* * *

After the feast, I was called up to the teacher's table.

"Miss Dumbledore, I received your letter informing us that you would decline from being Head Girl this year." Snape says.

"Yes…sir." I say.

"We would like to know why you have decided this. Being Head Girl is a huge opportunity."

"My reasons are my own, but I am incredibly tired from the journey and would like to go to bed." I say.

"We reviewed your request and the vote was unanimous to deny your request to step down from the Head Girl position." Snape says and with a wave of his wand the badge flies out of his hand and pins itself to my robe. Damn badge, it just keeps coming back. I open my mouth to protest but McGonagall stands abruptly, stopping me.

"I will escort Mr. Malfoy and Miss Dumbledore to their new common room." She quickly leads me out of the Great Hall where Malfoy was waiting for us in the Entrance Hall. "Come Mr. Malfoy."

"I see you're the Head Girl after all." Malfoy says.

"A reluctant Head Girl with her badge from hell pinned on me by the servant of the devil." I grumble.

"I didn't expect to see you here. I assumed you'd be off with boy wonder."

"Life as well as boy wonder is full of disappointments." I say, and he raises an eyebrow at me. We come to a stop in front of a painting on the sixth floor of a woman and .

"Here is your common room. The password is 'Friendship'. Do not go giving it out to anyone. You have a bathroom and kitchen for personal use and each own bedroom but share a common room. If you want you can also use the prefect's bathroom. Mr. Malfoy I am counting on you to teach Miss Dumbledore her general duties as you've had past experience being a prefect. Good night and see you tomorrow." She leaves us. We give the painting our password, and go into the new place we'd be sharing for the year together.

"So would you like to talk?" Malfoy asks.

"About?" I ask him.

"The rules, anything you like?"

"I don't feel like talking right now." I say rubbing the massaging of my nose, a trait I had picked up from Remus. I think that would happen since he was one of the Order people who would drop me off and pick me up from the Cullens and he would visit once or twice a week to check up on me. I thought he visited so often because I remind him of Sirius a little bit, and he can't visit Potter, so he visited me. I didn't mind at all and the Cullens were curious about him.

"McGonagall told me to explain the rules to you and help you out." I just really wanted to go to bed.

"There's nothing that you can say to me tonight that can't wait until tomorrow. I'm very tired." I say turning to walk away.

"Noel wait." Malfoy calls.

"What?"

"I'm sorry about last year." He says softly. I continue to walk upstairs to where I assumed my room was which turned out to be the right room. The room was earthy like and had this woodsy feeling like my room at the Cullens. It had this huge king sized green canopy bed the wooden frame had vines wrapped around it with a maple bedside table on each side of it by the head of the bed. On the floor was lush chocolate carpeting, light green velvet curtains hung by the sides of the two windows, and if you looked out the window you'd see the Forbidden Forest. I sigh unloading my books on a small mahogany bookshelf by the wall near my closet, then put my clothes in my closet when I walk over to the door on the opposite end of the room. Was it another closet? I open it to find the bathroom and Malfoy opening a door on the opposite end of the bathroom. Adjoining bathrooms. So not only I will have to share a common room with him, but a bathroom too. "Hey I-" I shut the door and go to collapse on my bed not wanting to deal with everything now. I fall asleep in seconds.

* * *

_One of my short chapters so far. Don't forget to review to let me know what you think._

_Nagare_


	10. Where Is The Love?

A Harry Potter Fan fiction

I don't own Harry Potter

-Where Is The Love?–

* * *

I take a shower and walk in the kitchen to find Malfoy leaning against the counter drinking coffee and reading the Daily Prophet. He looked different and yet still the same. What had changed in him? He looked less evil than the last time I saw him although I doubt he was less evil considering who he rolls with. He looks up from the paper and at me who was now openly studying him.

"Morning. There's extra in the pot." He says pointing a finger to the pot on the counter next to the fridge. I was tempted to take some, but then I also didn't want to take anything from him.

"Sorry I don't drink coffee." I lie getting my breakfast ready of cereal and sit at the small dining room table to eat when he joins me at the table. "Malfoy." I say annoyed.

"I know we started off on the wrong foot before but I really want to be different. I wanted to start this year off on the right foot this time."

"We've started off on the wrong foot every year since I've met you. Fifth year you glared at Potter we argued. Last year we argued at Madam Malkins you break Potter's nose and I punched you in the face."

"Potter?" He says shocked. "Since when was he Potter to you?"

"When he turned his wand on me he became Potter." I say coldly abandoning my breakfast and go up to my room, slamming the door shut. I can't believe I told Malfoy that. I haven't told anyone. I've been calling him Potter for a while now, it started that night he hurt me. But why did I tell Malfoy what he did? I wait a few minutes before returning downstairs to find that my dishes were taken care of and there was a warm chocolate chip muffin waiting for me on the table. I look around, he must have left. I take the muffin and head out to the Great Hall. Once there I go to McGonagall for my class schedule.

"Good morning Miss Dumbledore."

"It's Noel Professor." I say as she hands me my schedule and I walk over to sit next to Thomas. "Hey where's Lisa?"

"Gone. Her parents didn't want her to return to school so they moved to live with a relative."

"Thomas I'm so sorry." I say patting his back.

"That's okay. We broke up this summer. She wanted me to come with her but I told her no and that's why we broke up. I couldn't leave because my little sister Annabell was starting at Hogwarts this year but she was making me choose before her and Anna and I chose Anna."

"You have a sister? How come I didn't know? Which house is she in? Why didn't she sit with us on the train?" I ask.

"She's in Gryffindor. You weren't paying attention that much on the train or the ceremony. Look over there." He points to a little girl at the end of the table talking cheerfully to a boy next to her.

"She is so cute! Nothing like you when I first met you. Actually she reminds me of me and the boy next to her reminds me of you."

"I noticed that. That's why I get along well with you I guess, you remind me of Anna." He shrugs taking a sip of his drink.

"Can I meet her?" I ask.

"Sure why not. Annabell!" Thomas calls to his sister who looks at us. We waves her over. She gets out of her seat and walks over and I get out of mine. "Anna this is Noel."

"You are such a cutie." And I hug the little girl, surprising her. After she gets over her initial shock she hugs me back.

"Okay Noel you can let her go so she can eat her breakfast. Noel don't suffocate her. Noel!" Thomas says urgently.

"Okay okay I hear ya." I let the little girl go. "If your big brother gives you any problems or if any body gives you any problems you call me okay and I'll kick their butts for you."

"Thanks Noel." She says and returns to her seat and I return to mine.

"What?" I ask as Thomas shakes his head. "What Thomas?"

"Nothing. I have to go to Potions. I'll see you later."

"I have…" I look at my schedule. "Dark Arts? I guess Dark Arts." We get up and leave the Great Hall.

"Hello seventh years." Carrow says at the beginning of class. "My name is Professor Amycus Carrow and welcome to Dark Arts." No defense, no against, just Dark Arts. I thought it was a typo but it wasn't. I look at Neville anxiously before turning back to the front. "It seems like the Professors before you, under the rule of your old Headmaster, were set to teach you to defend yourselves against the Darks Arts. Using it makes you evil blah blah blah. That is nonsense. Forget everything that your teachers and parents have ever told you about Dark Arts because in this class you will learn Dark Arts, you will control Dark Arts, and you will feel the power Dark Arts can give you. I will teach you Dark Arts." He says. "So today we will be working on the Imperius Curse."

"We learned about it already." Neville mutters under his breath.

"When?" I ask. I learned about it in my third year. We didn't really go deep into it, because they don't call it dark and unforgivable for nothing, but we went deep enough to have a general understanding of it.

"Fourth year." Neville replies and I raise my hand.

"Yes?" Amycus asks.

"Sir the Imperius Curse was already taught to us. There's no sense in re-teaching it to us."

"You learned how to fight against it, but never to use it. I will need two examples you will be one Dumbledore and Mr. Malfoy will be the other." I shoot Malfoy a glare before walking to the front of the class. So much for starting off on the right foot. "Okay Mr. Malfoy you will be placing Dumbledore under and Dumbledore will let him."

"Fine." I say standing and waiting. Malfoy looks at me a hint of nervousness in his eyes. He was nervous? Why would he be nervous for? I should be nervous. I haven't had the spell performed on me for a while and the person who casted it against me basically was a wimp. It was really easy fighting off the curse then, but it might not be easy with Malfoy.

"Mr. Malfoy point your wand at her and say 'Imperio' and remember that you have to feel it." Amycus says with a faint smile growing on his face. I bet he was enjoying this.

"I know." He drawls and points his wand at me. Flickers of Potter fills my head. His cold green eyes with his wand pointed right at me like he was ready to attack me. 'Next time I won't stop at blasting you across the room' echoed in my head and my head starts to throb. He was going really to attack me! His god sister. Me! Potter was going to do it.

"Now Mr. Malfoy." Amycus barks awakening me from my attack.

"Alright! Don't push me." Malfoy says. "Imperio." I feel the spell hit me and the floaty and safeness that came with it.

"Sing a song." Malfoy's voice was soft and not anything like his real voice. I liked this voice better but my instinct told me not to obey him because this was Malfoy.

"No." I say.

"Enough Mr. Malfoy. I'll show you how to properly do it." Amycus says probably wanting to show up Malfoy and the spell is lifted. "Imperio." My mind retaliates against him instantly leaving Amycus holding no power over me. Malfoy grins. That's right, he grinned.

"Sir, she isn't succumbing to your spell." Malfoy says.

"Obviously. He's the teacher. I'm surprised he couldn't tell himself." I say smugly.

"CRUCIO!" the spell breaks replaced by the Crucio Curse and shit it hurt, like my blood was on fire. I stumble forward a bit but remain of my feet, glaring at the man, silent. He wouldn't let up even after ten minutes when I stumble forward again and lean against a table. Just stop already! It's been ten minutes but it feels like ten years! I hear gasps but that doesn't matter. I just want it to stop.

"Professor." Malfoy says grabbing his arm and the spell releases. I slump forward on my hands, breathing heavily. If Malfoy hadn't of stopped him, I might have crumbled.

"Ten points from Gryffindor. I told you let him curse you." What kind of person would willingly let another person curse them? It's not my fault. "Twenty points to Slytherin for helping a classmate. Brown help Dumbledore to her seat. Useless wizard." Lavender gets up to help me but I stand up straight on my own and glare defiantly at Amycus who widens his gaze at my ability to be able to stand up on my own. That goes to show that he underestimates young wizards and witches.

"You're the useless wizard if you can't successfully Imperio an underage wizard and you take out your rage on the student for being able to fight it off your wimpy excuse for a curse." I say. "Even Malfoy's curse had more of an effect on me than yours, so I guess you weren't 'feeling' it enough."

"That's going to cost you one week of detention and a trip to the Headmaster. Leave my classroom this minute!" He orders. "NOW!"

"Gladly." I say going to my desk and gather my books and bags and exit the class. Instead of going to the Snape's office, I head off to the common room, to catch up on my reading.

* * *

"Noel that was really stupid." Ginny says as we hung out by the lake with Neville, Thomas, Anna, Anna's friend from this morning named Ryan, and Luna.

"You must have been really brave going against your teacher like that." Anna says in awe.

"Going against your teacher is very bad. You shouldn't do that unless you're older and your name begins with an N." I say.

"Yes!" Neville says.

"And a girl." I add.

"Darn." He curses. "I was one appendage away from being able to go against my teachers." We laugh.

"You guys are missing the point." Ginny says.

"I think Ginny is becoming our next Hermione." Neville says.

"I'm not Hermione!" Ginny says glaring at Neville and throws a handful of popcorn at him.

"Well you aren't Ron or Harry cause you aren't a guy and you can't be Noel because Noel is here. Even if she wasn't here you wouldn't be her because you aren't as reckless as she is." Neville points out.

"Which is a bad thing for younger people whose names don't begin with N." I say to the youngsters.

"You guys are going to have a bad affect on my younger sister and her friend. We have a girl with a short temper, a girl who is a bit of an airhead who likes to say a lot of things that people don't know what she's even saying, a boy who is forgetful and constantly needs help on his work, a girl who think it's fun to taunt her teachers and likes dangerous situations, and me who will be her over protective brother."

"When you say it like that of course it looks bad but your sister and friend will have the best older siblings to look up to than any other first year in this school, and if she gets more friends then they will too." I say handing the kids a bar of chocolate each. "I think they're lucky and all the other runts will be jealous."

"You are so cool Noel." Anna says. "I wanna be just like you when I grow up." Thomas groans.

"Please don't say that." Thomas says.

"Yeah especially since she gained herself a total of THREE weeks of detention in one day!" Ginny says. That's right not one, not two, but three. Three weeks…on the first day!

"That must be some kind of record." I laugh.

"It's not one to be proud of." Ginny says.

"I don't know. I'm kind of proud of it." I shrug.

"Although it won't beat Ron and Harry's record because in second year they were already in trouble before the opening feast." Neville says.

"How she'd get from one week to three before dinner?" Thomas asks Ginny.

"I heard about the one from her DA class from Lavender Brown, then she got another week for not reporting to Snape's office, and then another week in her Muggle Studdies where she pulled a guitar from her bag and started singing 'Where Is The Love' by the Black Eyed Peas, then she started explaining with poster in hand how the 'bad guys' with 'A.K.A. Death Eaters' in big letters sparkled rainbow glitter all over the place under that saying that they were just like the muggle bad guys. Then she did and encore of the song on Alecto's desk shooting fireworks out of her wand."

"That was Awwwwsumm!" I say.

"That wasn't. She shouldn't be so reckless! It's dangerous and I don't want to see her get hurt."

"I should because that's all I have left Ginny!" I say to her angrily dropping my popcorn and stand up. "Mione's gone! Ron's gone! I don't really care that Potter's gone but I am here! Who is supposed to take a stand against these new teachers with them gone! Me that's who! Now I wouldn't be here if they hadn't of left all of us on our own going off on their adventure. I wouldn't have been here if Hermione and Ron had stopped Potter from saying those things to me, from doing those things to me but I am here and I am going to do the best I can to go against the new teachers. I'm here okay and…" I pause. "…I'll take care of you guys." That part I mumble. Ginny goes red. There I go, blurting off the first thing that comes to mind. I'm really stupid.

"So cool." Anna says.

"You shouldn't have to carry this burden alone. We can help you if you let us. You in guys?" Neville asks.

"I'm in." Luna says airily.

"Me too." Thomas says.

"Fine I'm in too." Ginny says.

"Me too!" Anna says.

"No you're too young. You'll be focusing on your homework." Thomas says. Anna crosses her arm and sticks her tongue out at Thomas who only ruffles her bangs.

* * *

I arrive at the DADA now just DA classroom at seven sharp for detention.

"Enter." I walk in to find Amycus and Alecto standing in the middle of the classroom. "Our little troublemaker." He says.

"What is it you want me to do?" I ask calmly.

"Well we don't have anything special for you tonight because it's only the first day of school but we can't let you go away unpunished for making us look bad." Alecto says with an evil grin on her face. I wanted to wipe that grin right off her face. Besides she doesn't need me to make them look bad. Without warning they had their wands in their hands pointed at me.

"CRUCIO!" They shout together and I collapse to the floor, withering painfully. It was worse than earlier and regretfully, I couldn't hold in the scream that escaped from my mouth. Couldn't someone hear me? Someone in this castle should be able to hear my screams. Someone? Anyone? I clench my fist and dug my nails into my palm until I could feel something wet on my fingers, must be blood. They finally lift the spell when I was on the edge of consiousness but could still feel the burning pain shooting through my body.

"We will not tolerate disobedience in our or any class from you Dumbledore. This is a warning. You may leave, we will continue this tomorrow." I could feel myself stand up and stumble my way around until I fall into a pair of warm long arms.

"Noel? Are you okay? What happened to you?" It was Snape. I push away from him.

"Murderer." I growl and lean against the side of the corridor before sliding down to sit then lay on the floor. Minutes later I'm lifted off the floor, gently carried away, and am laid on a bed. "I'm sore."

"I know. You need to rest." Someone says soothingly. Who is that? Who? "Go to sleep, I'll watch over you."

"Thank you." I say. That voice sounds so familiar, I thought before uneasily drifting off to sleep.

* * *

_Poor Noel, but what doesn't kill you makes you stronger right??? Althought three curses in a day really is a lot. Plenty sorry's to her. P.S. Do not own Where is the love song, the black eyed peas do.  
_

_Also introducing Thomas's little sister Annabell (Anna for short) and her friend Ryan to Gryffindore! Yay to siblings._

_Nagare_

_This chapter is dedicated to Fritzers and BellaCullen3212 (the only reviewers so far...*hint hint*)  
_


	11. Trust

A Harry Potter Fan fiction

I don't own Harry Potter

-Trust–

* * *

I groan and sit up. Me and my big mouth! I look around, this wasn't my room. I didn't have green silk sheets; they were green but not silk. And the frame was a wooden brown not black. Where was I? A knock on the door stops my pondering. Please don't be a pervert, please don't be a pervert who took advantage of me in my time of weakness.

"Come in." I say hoarsely. To my surprise, Malfoy walks in. This must be his room, and this was his bed I was in. I look at him; he had a tray in his hands with food on it. "How? Why?" I ask confused as he sets the tray down.

"I was on patrol when Sev found me saying you were hurt but wouldn't let him touch you. He was really worried. He wanted to take you to Madam Pomfrey but we didn't want Amycus and Alecto to know you went there because it would only make things worse for you, so we came here and after he took care of you, he left and then I watched over you." Malfoy says. I looked at my hands to find them covered in bandages. "You scratched them up pretty good last night."

"I didn't know he was there last night taking care of me." Why bother? Helping me doesn't bring Dumbledore back.

"You were in and out of it last night. We'll I'll leave you here to eat in peace." He exits the room. That was really nice of him to watch over me. Maybe he really meant it when he said he wanted to start off on the right foot. And Se-Snape he took care of me. That was close, I almost thought of his nickname. He doesn't deserve to be even thought of in his nickname form but he was worried about me. I'm so confused. I look around Malfoy's room while I ate and it looked pretty clean for a guy's room. After I finish eating I go to my room to grab an extra uniform before going to the shower. When I come down clean and refreshed, I find Malfoy waiting for me with my bag in his hand. Weird. "Um hi?" I say nervously.

"Are you okay?" He asks handing me my bag.

"I'm fine." I say putting it on.

"Okay." He says and we walk out together. Okay why was he walking out with me now? Other people might see us walking together and get ideas and I don't want to hear those ideas they come up with. They're usually stupid and not true. "Are you sure you're okay? You still hungry? We could always stay in the common room for breakfast." He asks after a minute.

"I said I'm fine, why do you keep asking me that?" I ask annoyed.

"Because you looked really bad last night." He says grabbing my arm and pulls me aside. "I promised Sev I'd look after you and if you thought last night was terrible, well it wasn't as terrible as tonight will be."

"Last night I was caught off guard, I didn't expect them to both come at me like that. I would have been fine if it was one at a time. I'll be more careful tonight."

"Look I know what it's like."

"You can't know what it's like." I say. "Because you've never fought for something good."

"Okay I don't know what it's like but I'm tired of living my life how I've been living it and I want to start again thanks to you. I want to find something worth fighting for because of you Noel. Now let me help you." He says earnestly. Stop calling me Noel. "I can prove myself to be a good guy to you. I promise if you give me a chance I won't disappoint you." Give him a chance…he did watch over me yesterday. I've never heard him speak this way before, it was very out of character of him.

"I guess I could give you a chance." I sigh. "But don't fall in love with me."

"Right like that would ever happen." He does his signature Malfoy smirk and I punch him in the arm. "Where to?"

"Potions." I say as the bell rings.

* * *

"Why is the ferret looking over here?" Ginny asks during lunch.

"That's because we're starting off fresh and I'm giving him a chance to prove himself." Neville, Ginny, and Thomas looks at me in shock. "What?"

"Draco Malfoy wants to prove himself to you?" Neville asks. "The guy who tormented us since year one wants to suddenly become your friend. I think that's a little fishy."

"He could be using you to pump information on Harry's whereabouts so he can relay it to his master." Thomas says.

"That's right. He can't be trusted." Ginny says.

"I know you feel like you won't be able to trust him now but I trust him now and you trust me right?" I use my twinkle gaze on them. Submit to the eyes, obey the eyes.

"We trust you." They say. Gooood, the eyes works everytime.

"Then trust me on this. If something goes wrong I'll take care of it. Don't worry. Now, sandwich anyone?"

"Just now I could have sworn I was talking to Professor Dumbledore again." Thomas mutters under his breath.

"And Malfoy is her Snape." Neville also mutters.

"I heard that."

"Good." They say. "Maybe you'll listen to us for once."

"I don't think she listens to herself." Ginny says shaking her head.

"It's true. I don't." I point out causing all three of them to shake their heads.

* * *

Tonight when I arrive for detention, it was different. Instead of them being in the center in chairs, they were standing up with an uncomfortable chair between them. Alecto and Amycus looked furious.

"You sit." Amycus orders and I walk over to sit in the chair. He shoves a cup into my hand. "Drink." I stare into the mug not wanting to. "It's not poison." He says. He could be lying, just in case, I tap the side of the cup, and feel the liquid revolving in the cup, turning into water. I drink it slowly and wait.

"Okay we have a few questions we'd like to ask you." Alecto says her face gleaming as she takes the cup from me.

"Will this count as my detention?"

"If you answer all of our questions we will think about it." She says. They must have put Vertiserum in my drink. "I'm sure you've been hearing the rumors about you supposedly were to have been with the missing Potter boy." Supposedly, until he became a jerk.

"What rumors?" I ask.

"The one where you were supposedly were to have been with the missing Potter boy." She repeats evenly.

"Those rumors? They are just rumors. That's why they call them rumors, if they were true they would be called trumors. That's rumors with a T in front of it, made it up right there myself."

"But why aren't you with him now? Surely you are some importance to him."

"No I'm not. The people who are important to him are probably with him."

"Do you think he'd come for you if he knew you were in trouble, that someone here would try to hurt you?"

"No he wouldn't. It's not his job." I say bitterly. "He's not my boyfriend, my boyfriend would come for me."

"Hmmm." Amycus says pacing in front of me. "Did you know the Ministry was broken into today? Did the Potter boy ever talk to you about what he was planning to do?"

"Like I said, I was not important to him so he didn't think I was worth telling anything to."

"But someone from the Ministry saw you, the mudblood, the blood traitor, and what appeared as the blood traitors cousin disappear the night of wedding." How did they know about that?

"It was an accident. Anyway we got separated, Ron got sick and we went back to the Burrow together, he's contagious." Stick to the story about Ron being sick. Good move Noel even if he doesn't deserve it. Did I mention I was a little bitter towards Ron and Hermione, I still missed them but they were out there helping Potter and not here helping me. A month apart makes even the best of friends bitter.

"Hmmm." Amycus says again. "Are you sure you are of no importance to Potter? You might think you aren't but to him you might be of big importance. He might come running if you were in trouble.""

"I am sure I don't matter to him." Why did they keep asking me that? Why did they care if I mattered or not to Potter? The interrogation went on for and hour, when they decided it was time to end.

"We are satisfied with what you've told us, because of that you do not have to return to detentions with us until next Monday." Alecto says and I exit the room. Malfoy was waiting for me outside of the classroom for me.

"Hey." I say.

"Hi. Just finished rounds and I decided to wait for you." He says and we walk back to the Common Room. "How was detention?" He asks as we enter the Common Room.

"They tried to get information on Potter from me, but I think I did pretty good. By the way-" I smack him in the arm. "Don't stare at us during meal times. I told them about you but they don't trust you."

"Figured that much." He says and I sit down on the couch pulling out my mp3 and turn it on before popping four jackets onto the table. "You need help with anything?"

"I know what you can help me with, my letter, you can decipher it because I have no clue what it means." I say popping that out to and hand it to him, setting the mp3 on the table.

"Is that thing safe? I mean if you lose it or if it falls into the wrong hands what happens to it?" He asks looking at the mp3.

"It'll disappear into thin air. I have another copy with a friend of the family which is linked to mine so they are making me potions during their free time; I keep the mp3 stocked with ingredients. It's also a sneakerscope, it was vibrating like mad during Dark Arts and Muggle Studdies so I had to…turn it off." I grab it. The screen was on. It was on, the sneakerscope app was fully functional, and Malfoy was in radius of it. "Hmmm, it's not vibrating."

"Is that a good thing?" He asks.

"It's a good thing." I say. "It means you're not evil like everyone thinks you are."

"Thanks...I guess. What's with the jackets?"

"Well they were for us, Potter, Ron, Mione, and I. I didn't finish them yet because I didn't get the chance to." I say sadly, straightening them out on the table.

"Why did he really send you away? I mean you have a great power, and great ideas. It seemed really stupid of him to send a smart person like you away and keep weasel."

"Weasel-I mean Ron is sick."

"I don't believe that. He'd keep his sidekick with him. So why?"

"I don't want to talk about it." I say.

"Okay." He says and starts to read the letter. I start muttering different charms on the jackets and wave my wand over them.

"Hey I'm glad you're not evil." I say after a minute.

"I'm glad I'm not evil too."

* * *

_Nagare_


	12. Operation: Plan Operation Graffiti

A Harry Potter Fan fiction

I don't own Harry Potter

-Operation: Plan Operation Graffiti–

* * *

"I've said it before and I'm going to say it again, no one is going to figure out this letter." Malfoy grumbles over a week later. The moment I returned to my detentions, Monday was another round of crucio right after I closed the door four ten minute times, each time they laughed in my face, Tuesday they had me in the dungeons cleaning off the floors in one of those slinky maid outfits. I bet Amycus liked that, the perv. When I came back to the Common Room Malfoy he laughed at me.

* * *

_Tuesday Night_

"You're done for tonight." Amycus says. "You may keep the outfit." Bastard. I cover myself with my robe, totally humiliated and return to the Common Room.

"I hate them. I really hate them." I grumble furiously.

"Why?" Malfoy asks.

"Look at me." I open my robe to show him the ensemble. "I got slime all over the stockings, and I know that if Alecto wasn't there, Amycus would have done more than just eye me up." Malfoy starts to laugh. "Stop it isn't funny. I feel so dirty and it is not because of the slime."

"Go take a shower then. You look hilarious." I groan stomping upstairs.

* * *

Wednesday was less humilifying because all they did was hang me from the roof by my feet. Thank god I wore black tights under my skirt that day. Thursday, there were three people in detention. Me, a fifth year Ravenclaw and a first year Hufflepuff. Alecto told the fifth year Tiger to crucio the first year Kyle and for me to watch. Tiger refused so he got cruciod. Then she to crucio Kyle for Tiger but I refused and got cruciod. Then Kyle started crying, and she moved to get him but I moved in front of Kyle and took the brunt of it. That earned me a punch in the gut and Kyle a slash on the arm. Friday was pretty much the same but Kyle got two slashes because his first one was healed by me on Thursday night.

"Yeah well you aren't the first one." I say working on my watches tonight. We were going to make more of the coins like Mi did but the watches idea was an step up from the coins. Then we had to get ready for Nev's DA graffiti advertisement prank soon. He was going to put 'Dumbledore's Army: Still Reqrutting' but seeing I'm the only Dumbledore here it could be easily traced back to me, which was a bad thing. So he settled on 'Potter's Army' instead. That would be going down in a few days. Back to the watches they were almost done. After a few more finishing touches I would be able to mass produce them for our cause. They worked like a Marauders map, Malfoy's Hand of Glory without a candle, walkie talkies/instant messeges to groups or individuals, disappeared if fallen into the wrong hands, LSD screens, bands that changed to the favorite color of the wearer, and it told time. All I needed was to make the screen enlarge magically when you wanted a bigger screen to use the map with. I got them to enlarge just fine, I only had a problem of getting them to shrink back to their normal size in a matter of seconds. Ginny was with us, working on a potion for me which was fairly easy for her. I could pop potions in an out if I wanted but I was saving my strength for other things.

"I think I want to steal the Sword of Gryffindor." Ginny says suddenly.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Malfoy says looking up from his letter.

"What do you mean not a good idea?" Ginny demands viciously stirring the potion in front of her.

"Ginny slow it down or you'll ruin the potion and will have to start again." I say.

"Think it through." Malfoy says cautiously. "If you steal the sword no, there's a chance you'll get caught. Noel is almost done with the watches and Neville will write the first message in a few days. We might get more recruits for us to thoroughly disract Sev while not getting caught at the same time if we wait."

"I like the way you think." I say.

"Although I think it would be easier to mp3 Sev and if he isn't evil then ask him for the sword." Malfoy was calling the sneakerscope app to check for untrustworthy people the 'MP3 move'. "Why do you want the sword anyway?"

"None of your business." Ginny snaps at him.

"Ginny." I warn her.

"It isn't. It's personal…okay fine I wanted to get it because it belongs with Gryffindor and Harry, not Snape." I gasp.

* * *

_Flashback_

"I've been researching on how to destroy a Horcrux." Mione says.

"How?" Harry asks. "There must not have been any books in the library."

"There weren't. Dumbledore had them and on the day of the funeral I took them." Mione says turning pink.

"And…" I say.

"Well it's a painful process to rip your soul into seven, but one of the ways you can destroy them is a basilisk fang or something just as destructive.

* * *

_Present_

"That sword was the one he used to defeat the basilisk. It's that sword impregnated with basilisk venom." I say in realization. "We have to steal that sword."

"Or mp3 Sev and ask for it." Malfoy says.

"Or we could steal it." I say. "Okay Malfoy we should get going. Ginny don't stay long." Malfoy gets up from his seat and follows me out of the Common Room.

"Can I ask you something?" Malfoy asks.

"You already did." I laugh. He gives me a look. "Fine what is it?"

"Well do you think all Slytherins are untrustworthy?" He asks.

"Some of them are but not all of them. You were at first but now you aren't."

"Well I know a few Slytherins who aren't bad."

"Please don't say Crabbe and Goyle." I say. "Please don't say them."

"I wasn't about to say them. I was going to say Blaise, Daphne, and Astoria."

"Who?" I ask.

"Zabini, Greengrass, and younger Greengrass." He says. I think it over as we continue to walk past a broom closet before hearing muffled sounds of moaning coming out of it. I groan, backing up and open the door to see two sixth years, Ravenclaws, in a compromising position. "You know it's almost curfew." He says as they straighten themselves up.

"You're not going to tell on us?" The girl asks fixing her hair.

"Not if you want us to. What we will do is dock ten points from Ravenclaw and send you on your way with a warning. You're sixth years and Ravenclaws, find some place better than a broom closet to do that in." I say and we continue out patrol.

"Hey Noel."

"What?"

"I was thinking with what you said they asked you last Monday, maybe Alecto and Amycus were trying to figure out if you were important to the Golden Trio. That if they would come to get you if they knew you were in trouble. You told them no but anyone who knows them knows that they would come in a heartbeat for you."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that."

"But I am." He says. "You aren't safe here if they find out about that crucial piece of information. They really want Potter and if you're in trouble, he's going to come for you whether you think so or not. It's the way Potter is"

"I know they do." I say. "But I don't think me being in trouble will bring them charging. I don't want Potter to come."

"You'd come if you knew your friends here were hurt."

"That's just me." I point out. "Okay I'll let you mp3 the Slytherins tomorrow. I know you're lonely."

"Pfft I don't get lonely…but thanks."

"You're welcome. But Ginny will kill me for this, she can barely handle her temper around you, what's it going to be like with more Slytherins."

"She'll be mad but she won't kill you."

"That's what you think." I say grimly.

* * *

_Meant to have this up yesterday but got tired. Sorry._

_Nagare_


	13. More Slytherins

A Harry Potter Fan fiction

I don't own Harry Potter

-More Slytherins–

* * *

I pace around waiting for Malfoy when I hear the door to the Common Room open and not four but five people came in; Malfoy, Greengrass, Greengrass, Zabini, and Parkinson.

"What is she doing here?" I ask him looking at her, my hand inching toward my wand on the table in front of me.

"It's fine Noel. She was with Blaise and she didn't want to leave. Surprisingly she passed the mp3." Malfoy says.

"Surprise." Parkinson says nervously.

"I don't know…" I say uncertainly. "Now Ginny and Neville is going to kill me heck maybe even Thomas too if Anna lets him. I'm all out to give you all a chance but they won't see it that way."

"Draco told us." older Greengrass says. What's her name? I think she's Daphne, but older Greengrass suits her better. For now anyway. "I'm concerned about my family's well being. I want to side with the right side regardless of who they are, and you are the right side. So we're with you."

"Okay. Well welcome to the team. I know we should have a party tonight in right here in the main hub; the password is 'friendship' so yeah bring food and drinks. I have to go to tell everyone else." I say grabbing my mp3 from Malfoy and exit out the Common Room.

* * *

"Guys party party in the Head Common Room tonight after my detentions and rounds." I say during dinner.

"What's the party for?" Ginny asks.

"New recruits." I say.

"Already? We haven't even gone through with Operation G yet." Neville says.

"I know but we got them and you better not freak because they people who you wouldn't expect to be on out team." I say.

"What do you mean? As long as they aren't more Slytherins then I'm good." Ginny says. It seemed pretty Ron of her to say that. Maybe she was just joking but still, I can't have this animosity towards houses in our team.

"Heh right. Ginny you are uninvited from the party."

"Why?" She asks shocked.

"Because I can't have that kind of thoughts in our team. Our team is for those who have no place to go, for the weak who need guidance, for the good, the strong, the smart, the stupid except Crabbe and Goyle, the people with two left feet, the blondes, the oranges, the red white and blue and for all houses united we stand under one main cause for the good of the people...excetera excetera...the end." I felt like standing up and saluting but didn't. We were in the Great Hall. "Hey you know what that should be our slogan. We should make t-shirts to wear under our uniforms or charm them to only show to the people we trust."

"I thought our slogan was defeat the bad guy incognito." Neville says. Incognito, I love that word.

"I know but my slogan is so much cooler." I say.

"It'll take up most of the space on the front of the shirt and the back side too." Thomas says.

"I love her slogan." Anna says.

"See Anna likes it." I say smiling at Anna.

"She likes anything you do." Thomas says.

"So did you when I first met you." I point out. "You were my puppy. What happened?"

"I grew up." Thomas says grudgingly.

"Well un-grow up. I like the younger Thomas better. I'm gonna put up a protest with banners and signs with the words 'Bring Lil Thomas Home' and buttons with your fourth year picture on it. I'll even put your fourth year picture on everyone's morning goblet until you are found. Like they do with lost muggles but with goblets instead of milk cartons." I state firmly.

"Okay this is getting a bit weird." Neville says. "So party. We'll see you there."

"Except Ginny." I say.

"HEY!" Ginny says.

"Fine Ginny you can come but if you don't like you who see it's not my fault. Well I'm off to detention. See you later."

* * *

After detention I walk to the Head's room really tired.

"Where's everybody?" I ask Malfoy as I enter the kitchen.

"They are in my room. I told them to wait there until we told everyone who the new people are." Malfoy says.

"Great." I say dropping my things onto the table, and start to make some tea.

"We don't have to do this tonight. We could do it another night when you're less tired." He says concerned. "I don't want to be the one to tell Sev you passed out from exhaustion."

"I'm always tire. I haven't passed out yet and you won't be telling him anything. He doesn't need to know." I say. "Remind me never to do anymore stupid outbursts in class anymore. It is so not worth it." I say hearing the Portrait Hole open.

"We're here and we brought the snacks." Ginny calls. "Cream rolls, tarts, cookies, you name it, we got it. I also got a little something for you as an apology for dinner."

"Okay put it on the table by the armchairs." I smack my cheeks to liven me up again, planting a huge smile on my face and walk out with my tea. "You're going to want to sit." I say to Luna, Neville, Ginny and Thomas. "Where's Anna?"

"She's not allowed in DA stuff. Now where are those new people?" Thomas asks.

"Okay I know you are still getting used to the idea of Malfoy being around." I start.

"Yeah, he isn't a big of a git as I thought he was." Neville says jokingly. "He's still a git just not a big one."

"And you are a blubbering crybaby like I thought you were." Malfoy retorts and I smack him up the side of his head. "Heey. He started it." He makes a childish face and points at Neville who shakes his head with an innocent grin on it.

"You didn't have to retort." I say.

"Nah nahh you got in trouble." Neville teases.

"Neville behave yourself." I say. "Moving on, please be open minded about our new recruits. They came to us…okay go get them." I motion to Malfoy who leaves and returns a minute later with Zabini, younger Greengrass, older Greengrass, and Parkinson.

"Pansy Parkinson, I had a feeling I'd be seeing you." Luna says.

"What is SHE DOING HERE IN OUR SECRET SANCTUM?" Ginny shouts standing up and points at Parkinson. Typical Weasley temper.

"That means she's fine with everyone else except Parkinson." I say walking to stand beside Parkinson. "But that's okay; you're cool with me even with our differences in the past." I say putting my hand on her shoulder reassuringly before turning back to face Ginny.

"No, that isn't what I meant Noel. It meant what is she doing here in our secret sanctum?" Seriously? This was a secret sanctum now?

"The more the merrier. I'm Robin and you are my merry men so lets get merry and have a party?" I ask hopefully. "Have a bagel, bagel anyone? Anyone bring firewhisky?"

"I did." Zabini says.

"No I don't want a bagel and you won't get any firewhiskey until we get answers." Ginny says.

"I don't have answers on the menu. What about cake? Cigar? Cigarette?" I ask.

"Stop joking around." Ginny says frustrated. "Thomas talk to her."

"I'll take a cigar." Thomas says.

"Really? I didn't know you smoked." I say.

"I don't but you offered." Thomas says.

"Well I'm not going to give you one."

"That's not fair."

"You shouldn't offer if you aren't going to give it." Zabini says.

"Weasley I love your hair where do you get it done?" Parkinson says to Ginny trying to be nice which was a leap for her.

"It's this new shampoo I've been using and you hair is nice too now that you've grown it out…I mean you still look like a pug." Ginny says.

"She was giving you a complement Ginny. She's trying to be nice. I thought you were more open to change Ginny." I say.

"Fine, I'll try to get along with them." Ginny says. "Where's that firewhiskey Zabini?" Ginny says walking over to him.

"So you're Thomas right. I'm Astoria, nice to meet you." The younger Greengrass says to Thomas.

"Nice to meet you-Noel where is my cigar?" Thomas asks looking at me expectantly.

"Enough about the cigar Thomas because you aren't getting one. What you will get is my finished watches." I zap nine watches on the table. They each take one. "I wanted to test them out over the tomorrow, fix the kinks and have them ready for Wednesday." I say. "So the rest of the night if for party party time and you can sleep here too if you want if you get tired." I put my mp3 on speakers, and turn on some music for us to rock the night away to.

* * *

_Also meant for this to be up yesterday._

_Nagare  
_


	14. Operation: GAS

A Harry Potter Fan fiction

I don't own Harry Potter

-Operation: GAS–

* * *

"White Ferret? Are you in White Ferret? Over." I say into my watch.

"I can see you Noel. Why are you testing out your watches WHILE WE ARE IN THE SAME ROOM?" He says into his watch from across the room.

"White Ferret is acknowledging his code name as White Ferret. Over." I giggle.

"White Ferret also did not say over. Over." Neville says in the library.

"Good point. Although I think he should be called something different. Like Ferts or Squeezils. Over." Luna says in the Ravenclaw Common Room.

"I like Squeezils. Let's call him that. Over." Parkinson says in the Owlry.

"Squeezils. Over." Zabini snorts in the Slytherin Common Room.

"Come on you just said that to say it Blaise." Malfoy says angrily into his watch.

"Would you rather be Ferts? Over." Older Greengrass asks in the Room of Requirement.

"He also didn't say over again. Over." Younger Greengrass asks in the middle of the lake, hopefully in a boat or on a broom.

"Yeah Squeezils, you have to say over. Over." Thomas says outside the Great Hall.

"If I have to have a ridiculous code name then so does everyone else." Malfoy says.

"Malfoy say over. Over." I order.

"I'm not going to say it. I think it's stupid to have to say 'over' after every sentence." Malfoy says.

"Excuse me for a second. I have to go pound some sense into Squeezils. Over." I march over to his side of the room and sit next to him.

"What?" He asks warily.

"Say over." I say.

"Or what?"

"Have you ever worn women's lingerie in public Malfoy?" I ask.

"What kind of question is that?" He asks.

"Do you want to?" I ask.

"Not really."

"Then you'll say over." I return to my seat with a huge grin on my face after seeing his horrified expression on his face. "Now where were we? Over."

"Squeezils won't say over. Over." Ginny says in the Kitchens.

"Right and before that we were talking about codenames. Over." Thomas says.

"Since Luna gave me mine I'm going to give her hers. I choose Loony. Over." Malfoy says.

"Hey! Over." Thomas, Ginny and Neville says.

"At least he said over. It's only fair as long as Luna doesn't mind. Over." I say.

"I don't mind being called Loony. I'm used to it already. Over." Luna says. Over the next forty five minutes we argue via watchitalkie about each other's codename. Ginny became Firetop (named by Parkinson), Parkinson became Puggs (named by Ginny), Thomas became Pupster (named by me because even though he hated being my puppy he was still my puppy), Older Greengrass became Dandelion (for some reason she likes dandelions), Younger Greengrass became Chicklit (don't know why but she said she liked the sound of it), Neville became Dash (short for dashing he joked), Zabini became Silently (that's a weird one but that's what he wanted, I asked silently what and he said just silently), and I became Spazzy (by Thomas for calling him pupster).

"So now that we've acquired codenames, we must only speak to each other via watchitalkie in codenames. Got it? Over." I ask.

"Hey can Dash put BYOC on the sign tomorrow? Over." Parkinson asks.

"Huh? Over." Malfoy asks.

"Bring your own codename. I don't think you want another relapse of trying to decide what codename to give everyone every time we get someone new. Over."

"She has a point. I should also add a list of all members with codename on the watch just in case it gets confusing. Thank you Puggs. Over." I say.

"Wow. Who knew Puggs would give Spazzy and idea to help her. Over." Malfoy laughs into his watch.

"Puggs can be helpful when she wants to be Squeezils. Over." Older Greengrass says coming to Parkinson's defense.

"So Spazzy when should Operation G be put in motion tomorrow?" Neville asks.

"Well I'm hoping to be done around eight-ish, depending on their mood, when they're happy eight, pissed eight fifteen eight thirty. Hopefully they're happy because even though their punishments are a little more creative, detention's usually finish on time and are less painful. Over." I say.

"That sucks. Over." Neville says.

"Well I have them down pat, and it's a good reference for later with our planning and all. Over."

"The light at the end of the tunnel. Over." Luna says.

"Well it looks like Spazzy is going out to the war zone kiddies. I'll talk to you more in 0100 hours. Over and out." I say and turn off the walkie talkie part of my watch.

"Be careful." Malfoy says making me laugh a little. "What?"

"It's nothing."

"It's never nothing with you but I won't pry." That was the difference between Potter and Malfoy. Potter would pry and I would give in and tell him, Malfoy wouldn't pry as much and I would eventually tell him but they both wanted me to take care of myself when going into dangerous situations, at least Potter did, I don't know how he feels about that anymore.

* * *

"Just two more days, just two more days." I chant to myself the next night after I leave detention. They were not happy, well Alecto wasn't happy, Amycus was. He kept laughing the whole time at us. I bit back from lashing out at them because that wouldn't do us any good but this was me I was talking about. But I was a good girl and I stayed quiet. "Everyone what's your position? Over." I say into my watch after turning on the walkie talkie part.

"Why don't you look on the map? Over." Malfoy asks.

"Humor me Squeezils. Over."

"Fine. Puggs, Chicklit, and Dandelion are in the Slytherin Common Room because Puggs and Dandelion are behind on their homework so they aren't on their watches right now. Chicklit is off of her watch to not distract her sister from her work. Pupster, Dash, and Silently are in the secret sanctum and Firetop and Loony are en-route to the secret sanctum. Over."

"Spazzy will be rendezvousing with Firetop and Loony. Over and out." I say rounding the corner to see Ginny and Luna. "Hey."

"Hey I was wondering with Operation G going green tonight, should we give the green to Operation S?" Ginny asks.

"Operation S?" I ask.

"Sword." She whispers.

"I guess sooner than later is better in case he decides to move it." I say. "But we should ask the guys opinions in case we have to change the lineup tonight." I say as she nods. We reach the Common Room and go inside. "Are we ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be. I'm a bit nervous though." Neville says.

"That's how it's supposed to feel." I say. "Plus we need your opinion on something. We want to go ahead with Operation S tonight." I say.

"What? You haven't mp3 Sev yet." Malfoy says. "You should mp3 him first before doing anything."

"I don't care. We need that sword and he has it. Let's vote. Everyone who wants to take the sword back for our honor say aye."

"AYE!" Ginny, Luna, Neville, Thomas, and I say.

"Operation S is a go. So tonight instead we'll be doing Operation: GAS." I say and Neville snorts. "Really mature Nev. Anyway while Neville is doing Operation G; Ginny Luna and Thomas will head for the sword with Operation S while Zabini will conveniently forget the password and get locked out of the Slytherin Common Room calling Snape away from his office giving Operation S the amount of time they need to get the sword. Once everyone is done you do not return here but your own Common Rooms and we will convene in the morning about our success via instant message at breakfast with the tap of your wand on the screen."

"Why not tonight?"

"If we get caught we may be watched for the rest of the night so it's better to know when things settle down tomorrow, if we fail then I'd rather know tomorrow, if we don't fail it can wait until tomorrow. Agreed?"

"Agreed." They say.

"Okay then let's head out one by one to be less conspicuous." I say. Malfoy and I we the last to leave when we start rounds. Our job was to say if anyone asks about if we saw anyone tonight during rounds we didn't see anyone since we were covering Nev's floor and then Gin's floor.

"Hey Noel can I ask you something?" Malfoy asks.

"Always with the asking. If you have something to say then say it. Potter used to do that a lot." I say and Malfoy grimaces. I don't think he liked being compared to him a lot, especially when I voiced my thoughts on the comparison out loud.

"Well we've been friends for almost a few weeks right?"

"Riight." What was he getting at? Did he want a lollipop or something?

"Well why don't you call me by my first name? You could call the others by their first names too." His request was really odd. Why did he care if I called him by his first name or not?

"I don't know Malfoy. I'm used to calling you Malfoy." I say checking my watch. Okay Snape was going with Zabini now, and soon Ginny, Luna, and Thomas would be going after the sword. Hopefully the gargoyle will let them up.

"So you're my friend but you won't call me by my first name? Do you even think of me on the first name bases?" No I don't.

"Can't we talk about this some other time?" I ask.

"No we can't. I want to talk about it now."

"Why not?"

"I figured once you and everyone got used to me, and if I called you by your names, you'd call me by mine."

"We are used to you." I stop in front of him. "I have been used to you being around longer than everyone else."

"But you won't call me Draco."

"It's just a name. Don't get worked up over a name."

"But it's my name." He says looking at me angrily; a glimse of his former glare working its way onto his face making me sigh. I didn't need him mad at me, not tonight anyway and there was only one way to stop him from being mad at me.

"If I call you by your first name will it make you happy?" I ask.

"Maybe." He says.

"Okay, I will call you by your first name if it will make you happy…starting tomorrow." I grin at him and look at my watch. "Dash, watch out. Mrs. Norris is nearing where you are. Over." I say into my watch.

"Noel, Sev isn't with Blaise anymore." Malfoy says gravely. On no! Why wasn't he with Zabini?

"Where is he?" I ask.

"With Thomas and Luna at the front of the gargoyle." Malfoy says. "Firetop this is Squeezils, Sev is right down with Pupster and Loony. Over."

"Hopefully they can handle him, but what do I do now? I'm trapped. Over." Ginny says.

"Guy's shut up or Snape will find us. We used the instant darkness powder and it won't work well if he can hear you. Over." Thomas hisses. We freeze, staring at our watched, watching Snapes dot wander around as Luna and Thomas's dot meets up with Ginny. "What now? Over."

"You can't stay forever. The powder will soon fade so try and sneak past him. Over." I say.

"Finish your rounds and we'll finish up. Over and out." Ginny says leaving me and Malfoy in watchitalkie silence.

"Do you think they'll be okay?" I ask.

"They'll be fine. Ginny is there and with her temper, if they get caught, there will be nothing of Snape left to put them into detention with." Malfoy says.

"Let's hope then." I say.

* * *

_I agree with Malfoy on saying it was stupid saying 'over' after every sentence. It was stupid to write 'over' after every sentence but it had to be done. I would have kicked myself if I didn't put it in there. This chapter was also to be put in yesterday._

_Nagare  
_


	15. Lady Noel Marie Dumbledore Black

A Harry Potter Fan fiction

I don't own Harry Potter

-Lady Noel Marie Dumbledore Black–

* * *

"Noel it's been thirteen days. Come with us to the Great Hall for breakfast." Draco says.

"You've been so busy since that night." Ginny says.

"It's my fault we failed and didn't get the store. I just abandoned you, Thomas, and Luna with Snape and now you have detention with him in the Forbidden Forest with Hagrid. If I had been there, maybe something different could have happened. If I had planned better then we would have had the sword." I say not looking up from my notebook while I scribble furiously at the notes I was taking.

"It wasn't your fault Noel." Blaise says. "If Theodore hadn't had come out at the moment Snape arrived then I would have been able to keep him there longer."

"Yeah but I shouldn't have put such a big job on you. It's not plausible for you to forget a password."

"Please come with us to breakfast." Thomas says. "I'll let you call me Pupster as much as you like."

"Really?" I ask pausing in my note taking.

"Yes." I slam the notebook shut.

"What are we waiting for Pupster let's go." I say linking arms with Thomas and we walk down to the Great Hall, separating ways from Draco and Blaise to keep face to the rest of the school to show that we were not friends. I sit down when Snape arises from the teachers table and walks up to me, cape billowing behind him like usual.

"Miss Dumbledore you will come with me." He says.

"Excuse me?" I say.

"Come."

"Now wait a minute Sir." Thomas says. "We have plans with her today."

"Your plans can wait until later Mr. Matthews. We have more important plans to be taken care of." He grabs me under the arm and yanks me out of my seat making me yelp. All eyes in the Great Hall turns towards us, everyone goes quiet.

"Greasy git. Why does he need to do that for? Can't whatever he wants wait until later. He'll ruin everything by taking her now." Seamus whispers to Lavender, she was glaring at Snape. Yes Lavender was glaring at Snape for me. We got over our understanding from last year as she was one of the first new recruits we got, and was now friends. She was one hundred percent over Ron and was now dating Seamus.

"I heard that Mr. Finnigan. Ten points from Gryffindor and you can stop glaring at me Miss Brown. Come along Miss Dumbledore." And he pulls me out of the Great Hall. I yank my arm out of his once we were in the Entrance Hall.

"What is the matter with you?" I ask ferociously. "Where are you taking me to? Your Master? I knew this would happen some day. Well I'm not going there without a fight."

"I'm not taking you there Noel." Snape says all anger in his voice from before was gone. "I'm taking you to Gringotts."

"Why?"

"You are of legal age to claim your right as Lady Dumbledore Black. I promised Albus that I would take you to Gringotts when you came of age to do so."

"Was that before you murdered him?" I ask when we reach his office.

"I didn't murder him." Snape says.

"Right and Voldemort didn't murder Potter's parents. No wait he did." I say sarcastically.

"You shouldn't say that name once outside the school Noel."

"Why?" I ask.

"Because there's a trace on whoever says it. The minute you say his name, the Death Eaters would be able to find you." He says and holds a pot of Floo powder to me.

"What makes you think I'd go anywhere with you?" I ask.

"Because I still care about your well being." He says.

"That doesn't make me want to go with you."

"Noel what I did, I didn't want to do but it had to be done for Draco's sake."

"Why?"

"We didn't want Draco to become a killer Albus and I. I also made an Unbreakable Vow with Draco's mother, who is in actuality your aunt and Draco is your cousin, to finish the mission if Draco couldn't."

"And the mission was?" I ask.

"To kill Dumbledore." Snape says. "But he couldn't do it so I did."

"Why are you telling me this?" I ask.

"Because even when I did something wrong, your mother was there for me. When I lost Lily your mother was there for me. When I became a Death Eater your mother was there for me. She was mad at first but she stood by me."

"Your point?"

"Your mother is my best friend Noel. I cared about her a lot as much as I care about you. I know what I did was wrong and I am deeply sorry Noel. Please forgive me." He says looking at me so helpless and distraught. My will being mad at him was crumbling beneath me.

"Don't say that." I snap angrily. "And don't look at me with those helpless beady black eyes of yours."

"If I could take everything I did back and start over anew I would. But I can't so all I can do is ask you for forgiveness and hope that you find it in your heart to do it."

"Stop." I whimper. "I'll go with you okay. Just stop please. I can't handle this right now." I reach my hand into the pot and throw it into the fire, which turns green. "Gringotts." I say and whoosh I was gone.

* * *

Snape and I returned to Hogwarts around evening time, with me now Lady Noel Marie Dumbledore Black. It took us quite some time to talk to Kgur, who was now the goblin in charge of my affairs, to go over the things that I did not know even went on the summer I went to stay with the Cullens. It turned out that the Black Fortune had been passed to Bellatrix Lestrange without my knowledge and that the goblin responsible was taken care of and relieved of his post. I would be able to collect what is mine from her vault when I wish as compensation to the amount of gold she used from the fortune that was not her. I could also take my compensation and she would not be notified of my actions as I was not notified of hers. Then I was sworn in as Lady Dumbledore Black, receiving my family rings with their crest and diamond and sapphire on it. I wore the ring on a long chain around my neck so that Alecto and Amycus wouldn't see them and notify Bellatrix of it.

"Classes are done for the day. I have given a letter to your teachers pardoning you for the day…your friends must be waiting for you since it's your birthday today. Happy Birthday Noel." Snape says.

"Oh right it is my birthday. I should be extra careful now. They might be trying to surprise me." I grimace. Snape opens a drawer and pulls out a medium sized box and hands it to me.

"Enjoy the rest of your day." I take the box. On my way out the door I stop and turn to look at him.

"Sev." I say and he looks at me startled. "If I don't talk to you tomorrow it's not because I hate you, it's because I'm still finding it hard to trust you again." I leave the room and return to the Head's Room only to find Draco.

"Hey. Are you okay? You've been gone most of the day." He says.

"Yeah becoming Lady Noel Marie Dumbledore Black." I say pulling out my chain and showing him the rings. "Boo yah!" Draco reaches out and touches them.

"Wow." He says.

"Yeah I know." I say storing them away beneath my clothes.

"Well we have to go now."

"Go where?"

"Somewhere." He says curtly before grabbing my arm and starts to drag me away. What is it with people and having to drag me away off to places today?

"Draco where are you dragging me off to? I just got back and all I want to do is grab me a bite to eat and go to bed." I whine as he drags me off to the seventh floor. He walks up to the ROR and opens the door.

"Go in."

"I'm not going in there."

"Why not?" He asks.

"It's dark, it's late." I say. "I'm tired and I need my rest so I can start on my new invention tomorrow."

"You're always working on a new invention. So get inside."

"No."

"Come on."

"No."

"Noel."

"I don't want to."

"Just go in."

"No."

"I'll give you a chocolate bar."

"No."

"Two chocolate bars."

"No."

"A whole box of chocolate bars."

"A whole box? Really? Why not two whole boxes and a huge lollipop?"

"Does that mean you'll go inside?"

"No."

"Then no."

"Then I'm going back."

"Stop giving me a hard time and go in."

"I'm not. I don't want to go in and you can't make me." I taunt.

"Watch me." He comes over swiftly and hoists me over his shoulder, and walks into the room, slamming the door behind him. OMFG it's so dark.

"HEY STOP! PUT ME DOWN!" I shout pounding him on the back. "GET ME OUT OF HERE! I KNOW IT'S MY BIRTHDAY BUT I DON'T LIKE THE DARK OR SURPRISES!" The lights turn on.

"You just had to spoil our fun didn't you?" Pansy laughs.

"I didn't think she'd remember." Ginny says disappointed. "She didn't before."

"Draco wasn't really convincing when he tried to get me to come here for no reason and practically forced me in the room. So it was either a surprise or he wanted to rape me." I blush and Draco just shakes his head. "Forget what I just said because I'm starving so where's the food?" I look around. The walls were turquoise blue with sapphire carpet, with sea blue love seat couches, and blue satin curtains that covered huge windows. Draco and Ginny leads me over to a table on the side of the room to a table filled with my favorite foods and a huge cake with blue iced roses on it. "Blue much?"

"Your watch." Draco says pointing at my wrist, the strap now electric blue. "Plus your birthstone is sapphire."

"We were going to go with green but Draco told us you liked blue now." Ginny says and I start to load a plate with delicious treats.

"What flavor cake did you get?"

"Vanilla." Thomas says showing up with Anna at his side. "Also your favorite."

"How'd you know it was my favorite?"

"If given the choice I knew you'd pick vanilla over chocolate." Thomas says.

"Happy birthday Noel." Anna says excited.

"Thank you everyone. I'm very touched." I say tearing up.

"Are you okay Noel?" Ginny asks.

"I'm very happy right now." I say smiling at everyone in the room before going over to sit on one of the couches by the roaring fire in the room and begin to nibble on my food.

"So." Draco says casually sitting in the seat next to me. "How did we do?"

"We?" I ask.

"Neville, Ginny, Thomas, Luna, and I do? Thomas and Neville got the food, Ginny and Luna got everyone to show up without you knowing, and I decorated and other things…"

"Other things what?" I ask.

"You'll see." He gives me a small grin and I anxiously eat the rest of my food. I didn't like not knowing.

"Is she done yet?" Thomas asks sitting in front of us, sharing the seat with Astoria. "He's gonna freeze out there waiting for her." Who's gonna freeze? He who?

"Yeah but if we took her to him first, she would not have eaten." Draco says.

"Who are you talking about?"

"Go out onto the balcony and you'll see." Thomas says and I push my plate onto Draco and get up. I go to the window and push the satin curtain aside to see Fred sitting on a swing chair with a bouquet of roses in his hands.

"Freddie!" I say running to throw myself on him, crushing the roses between us as I kiss him.

"Noel, you're ruining the flowers." Fred laughs mid kiss.

"I don't give a damn about them. I've missed you." I say. "Though they are nice."

"Were nice." He sets the roses aside, pulling me to a sitting position on his lap. "So how have you been?" He asks reaching up to push my hair out of my face then moves to cup my face with it.

"I've been okay. How about you? How did you get here? When did you get here?" I ask reaching up to grab his hand with mine, and entwine our fingers together.

"I got a letter from Ginny saying they were going to throw you a surprise party and that Draco asked Snape to let me come here for you. Draco's a good guy. The party was going to be earlier but then Snape decided to take you on his little adventure and we had to wait for you to come back. I heard you were beginning to lose yourself in your work. My little worker bee."

"I was not. There's a lot of stuff to do and it's a bit overwhelming sometimes even with all the help we've got but I have good friends here and…"I trail off staring into his eyes.

"You should never forget your own birthday."

"I didn't forget Fred I was busy." I say sheepishly. "But you didn't send me anything; I didn't get a present in the mail, not from anyone."

"I brought my gift in person." He says reaching over to a table next to us and hands me a pink and white gift box. I open the box and nestled on white tissue paper was the cutest wallet I have ever seen in my entire life. It was small pink and fuzzy with stamps of papayas on it, and connected to the zipper was a papaya charm. The wallet even smelled like papayas. "I know you like papayas and I saw this in a muggle store and had to get it for you. I added the peach smell after to give that little something extra for you and expanded one of the pockets so you can hold your gold and muggle money in it."

"Thanks that was really thoughtful of you Fred." I lean in to kiss him when the curtains are thrown open and Ginny walks out.

"Oh sorry to interrupt but it's cake time, and people want to have a piece before tomorrow morning so lets go so they can have one and get some rest before tomorrow." Ginny says grabbing my arm and drags me back to the room. Fred comes in after us to join in on the cake cutting and present opening. Better birthday than last year.

* * *

_Also meant to have this up yesterday so Noel and I could celebrate our birthdays together but ended up re-typing the chapter twice before settling on this. Now I will go have me some birthday cake for the both of us._

_Nagare  
_


	16. Mommy Contrast

A Harry Potter Fan fiction

I don't own Harry Potter

-Mommy Contrast–

* * *

"Stop staring at your watch." Draco says again.

"Make me." I say, staring at the screen enlarged to the size of my notebook, watching Ginny, Luna, and Thomas's dots move around in the Forbidden Forest. Draco and I had just finished doing rounds and were doing our homework. I couldn't help but look over at my watch. I was worried about them. They had detention with Hagrid for three weekends and since Snape caught Ginny with the sword, she wouldn't be able to go to Hogsmeade anymore. "You can't blame me for being worried. This is their last night in detention. What if something happens? What if something goes wrong? I promised Mrs. Weasley I'd look after Ginny. I should have stolen the sword."

"They'll be fine." He says. I whimper looking at him and back to my watch.

"My poor pup'ums." I say.

"I know they said we couldn't contact them, but they didn't say we couldn't go meet them. When do they get out?" Draco asks and I look up happily.

"Soon. Let's go." I say getting up excitedly dragging Draco out of his chair, all the way down to Hagrid's hut. When we arrived, they walk out of the forest together. "Thomas!" I call letting Draco go to wave at them.

"Noel why yeh an Mr. Malfoy out of bed?" Hagrid asks.

"As Head Girl I was only concerned about the well being of my…I'm glad you're okay my puppies!" I say throwing myself first on Thomas then Ginny and Luna. "Mommy will never let you get in trouble again. Not if Mommy has a say in it." I say checking them for bumps and bruises. After I'm done checking, I step aside satisfied.

"It's gettin' late. Yeh lot should be headin' off ter bed." Hagrid says.

"Right we'll drop Luna off first, then Ginny and Thomas before returning to bed. Goodnight Professor." Draco says shocking Hagrid, and he leads us away. "So how was detention? Did you get hurt?"

"No we were fine. Hagrid wouldn't let us get hurt." Ginny says.

"I thought it was quite fun." Luna says and we look at her skeptically. "Really. It was like a walk in the park with your closest friends while going on a treasure hunt."

"Right. Whatever you say Luna." I say. "I would have been fine if it wasn't the Forbidden Forest at night. It's dark and full of centaurs, spiders, and things that go bump in the night. Did I mention it's dark? Because it is." I say as we follow Luna and drop her off.

"Hey Noel." Thomas says.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"Thanks."

"For what?" I ask confused. What did I do for him to say thanks for?

"Worrying about us." He says. "We don't show it a lot but we're really happy that you decided to return to Hogwarts."

"We?" I ask surprised.

"The lot of us." Ginny says. "The watches have been a great help. We are really appreciative of them and you." Her words tugged at my heart, making me feel warm and wanted. I belonged with them and it felt right.

"Stop it." I say scratching my head. "I might get a big head and that's all we need. But…" I trail off blushing. "Thank you too." We drop off Ginny and Thomas and return to the Common Room. Draco was about to go upstairs when I grab onto his sleeve to stop him.

"What is it?" He asks me.

"Well…umm thanks for being the responsible tonight. I was so worried that I couldn't think straight."

"No problem. I was worried about them too." Huh, even he gets worried. That was nice.

* * *

I was eating breakfast in the Great Hall with Ginny when Neville comes over in a huff and sits down.

"Hey Neville. What's wrong?" I ask handing him something to drink.

"Did you- read the- message board- this morning?" He says pausing between every two words trying to catch his breath. We shake our head. "Snape reinstated- decree twenty-four."

"What?" I say looking up at the head table then back at Neville. "Why?"

"I think the messages are finally getting to him." Ginny says.

"Right right." I say rubbing my chin. "Well you know what we should do now."

"What?" They ask.

"More messages in rainbow colors that flash." I say grabbing a piece of toast and run out of the Great Hall to the library hopping to get some studying done before class.

* * *

"Good afternoon class. Today we will continue our discussion from yesterday." Alecto says. More like continues your rant from yesterday. "We were talking about how in the near future we will be able to openly use our magic without having to hide ourselves. We would be able to use the magic we were born with, the magic that mudbloods steal to be able to use magic. You can't get magic from nothing like you can't get magic from muggles. Muggles and mudbloods have no real magic in their veins." Neville raises his hand and I send him a warning glance. "Yes Mr. Longbottom?" That look on his face…my look when I was about to say something that might get me in trouble. He had that look. I kick him as if to say not to do it.

"I was wondering with you talking about bloods and all-" I lean over and cover his mouth.

"Dumbledore unhand him."

"I really don't want to." I say looking Neville in the eyes and give him a menacing look. He rolls his eyes at me. Great, he had to become a smart mouth now of all times.

"Unhand him or you will receive a night of detention." Neville pushes my hand off of his mouth. "Now what were you going to say?"

"I wanted to ask which family your ancestors had stolen their magic from to be able to call yourselves wizards and witches." I groan smacking my forehead with my hand. It was a good burn but still…he shouldn't have said that out loud.

"That's ten points off of Gryffindor for Dumbledore and a week of detention for Longbottom." Alecto says glaring at Neville and continues on. I clench my fist and ignore her for the rest of the period.

"You are stupid Neville Longbottom. What did my hand covering your mouth did you not get?" I ask as soon as we were out of class.

"You know you can't be the only one to mouth off in class." Neville comments.

"I don't want you to be in detentions with her."

"I can handle the detentions. I'm not the same guy I was before…I'm not a wimp." He says sharply taking me back a little.

"I know you're not a wimp Neville but I don't want people getting themselves thrown into detentions when they don't have to be in there. I worry you know."

"Oh…sorry." He says looking down at his feet.

"Like I said you're stupid. But don't get into anymore trouble okay."

"Yeah okay." He says.

* * *

"Hey I heard Neville landed himself in detention. Way to go man." Draco says giving Neville a high five, joining us in the common room later that evening.

"Draco don't congratulate him." I say once again scribbling in my notebook.

"Right…way to go man." He says again. "I didn't think you had it in you."

"Thanks but you should have seen Noel. Once she knew what I was going to do, she was on me and tried to stop me. It didn't work and I got in trouble for a week."

"See now who are we going to get to put up our message now?" I ask.

"Pansy is dying to get a chance to do it. She's always asking me to do it." Neville says. "I bet if I asked her to take over for a little while she wouldn't mind."

"Fine she can do it as long as you remember that once your detention is over, it's your job again." I grumble.

"So did you tell her?" Neville asks Draco who shakes his head slightly then sighs.

"Tell me what?" I ask looking up.

"No I haven't gotten to it yet." Draco says slightly annoyed.

"Well I take this as my cue to leave." Neville says exiting the room after giving Draco and apologetic look.

"Tell me what Draco?" I ask him crossing my arms.

"Well I may have promised our dear headmaster that if he let your boyfriend come on campus for your birthday, that we would…have tea with him on the eleventh." Draco says and holds up his hands to protect himself.

"You did that?" I say slowly.

"But only for an hour." He says. "It'll be so quick you won't even know that it was a tea."

"Put your hands down. I'm not going to hit you." I say and at first he doesn't move, which ticks me off, and then he slowly puts them down. I act quickly and pinch him hard on the shoulder.

"Hey!" He says.

"I said I wasn't going to hit you. I didn't say anything about pinching." I say coming after him, who backs away from me, only making me come after him more until he backs into a wall. "It looks like I've got you cornered." I tell him.

"Noel if I didn't accept he wouldn't have let Fred come. Weren't you happy that you got to see him?" Draco asks.

"Of course I was happy to see him. I'm always happy to see Fred, but you're missing the point. I still…am unsure about Snape."

"It's only tea and you can leave whenever you want." Draco says. "You could even bring someone."

"I don't know…"

"Will you go for me?" He asks. Not fair! By now I would do anything for him if he asked because he hardly asked me for anything. He would make his own food, he would do his homework by himself, and study by himself. Everyone else loved it when I popped up their favorite foods on the weekends or liked having me to help them with their homework or studies. So when he asked me to do this, I couldn't refuse. "Please." Now with the please. He hardly ever said please.

"Draco Malfoy said please. I might die now." I say and he smirks like he knew what my answer would be. "Fine but if I don't want to stay I'm going to leave and you can't stop me."

"Good." He says. "I'll just bring Snape to you." He mutters.

"What? I didn't hear that." I ask.

"Nothing." He says.

* * *

_A cousin pointed out to me today that I haven't really given a description of Thomas and that was because up until now I didn't really have a picture of what he looked like until now when I started drawing a collage of Noel and he's sitting with her and his head is blank because I don't know what he looks like so here is a bio of Thomas._

_Thomas Matthews: Age 12 (now fifteen) at the beginning of the story with golden brown eyes, medium short length shaggy brown hair, taller than Noel and he's not really athletic but he's not fat._

_Birthday: November 5th_

_Astrological Sign: Scorpio_

_Blood Type: A+_

_Right or Left Handed: Right_

_Favorite Color: Blue_

_Favorite Food: None_

_Least Favorite Food: None_

_Hobbies: Reading_

_Favorite Subject: Potions, Transfiguration, Charms_

_Least Favorite Subject: History of Magic, Ancient Runes (doesn't like it but still takes it)_

_Intro to Thomas: Thomas started out as this quiet boy in the fifth book that at first was just a guy Noel talked to but then he evolved into a more independent and sticking up for himself guy the more he hung out with Noel and co. He's very observant and gets mad when someone hurts who he cares about. When you first look at him he has a warm feeling to him like a puppy but not excited like a puppy, but once he gets to know you he opens up more._

_P.S. sorry it took so long for and update. My mind has been a bit of a mess and I had a ton of dentists appointments last month that kept me busy. again sorry._

_Nagare  
_


	17. Tea Time

A Harry Potter Fan fiction

I don't own Harry Potter

-Tea Time–

* * *

"I really hate you right now." I say pacing back and forth outside of Snape's office with Draco in jeans, a black gathered blouse and black sneakers. "I can't believe you made me change…and brush my hair"

"If I didn't you would have come looking like you just got out of bed." Draco says.

"I did just get out of bed when you woke me and he wouldn't care. We had tea in our pajamas a lot before." I grumble. "And why did you have to bring that with you? There's a reason why I didn't open it yet." I say pointing at the gift Snape got me that I hadn't opened yet in his hands.

"What's the reason?" Draco asks.

"The reason?"

"Yes. What is the reason you didn't open it yet?" He asks.

"Um well I didn't want to open it yet."

"Why?"

"Because that's why." I snap.

"That's a good reason." He says sarcastically.

"It was my choice." I say Snape steps past the gargoyle to greet us.

"Hello Noel, Draco. Are you ready to go?"

"Go where?" I ask. "I thought we were having tea in your office."

"We are. In my old office. The secret one." He says and we walk away in silence to his office and go inside to his secret office and I sit in my usual seat next to a table with finger sandwiches, little cakes, and tea. Snape and Draco sits in the remaining seats around the table. "Why does Draco have your gift?"

"She wanted to open it in front of you." Draco lies effortlessly while handing me the gift. I inwardly groan, ripping off the wrapper and open the box and gasp. In a beautiful oak frame with roses and vines etched into it, was a picture with a teen version of my mother and a sulky version of Snape next to her at the lake by the pier. That spot was one of my favorite spots in the school.

"Mom." I say looking at her, pulling the frame out of the box, watching the pair of them. They looked so young.

"Hi sweetheart. Long time no see." She laughs smiling up at me. "Old Sev has been telling me all about you."

"I can't believe what a wuss I turned out to be. I'm always whining about you and I'm old." Complains the younger Snape.

"You're not a wuss but you do whine." Mom says.

"What was he whining about?" I ask curiously.

"How you wont talk to him, you're mad at him, really annoying stuff. 'Wahh what should I do El.' and 'Boo hoo she won't even look at me.'"

"Enough you." Older Snape says from across the table. "If I wanted her to know that I would have told her myself."

"The older man is there?" Younger Snape asks.

"Yeah." I say holding the picture up to him.

"Hey Sev." Mom says.

"Turn me away. I don't want to look at that wrinkled man." Younger Snape says.

"Be nice." Mom says as I turn the picture back to me.

"Wow the younger you is really grouchy." Draco laughs grabbing himself a cake.

"That was before he met my mom and they were beginning to be friends. Kind of like you." I tell Draco starts coughing like he was choking on his cake.

"I was not that grouchy before we became friends was I? And are you telling me that if I continue to be your friend I'm going to be a pile of mush when I get older?" Draco says after clearing his throat and points at Older Snape who doesn't do anything even though Draco had pretty much called him a pile of mush. He didn't look like a pile of mush to me, because to me he looked like a block of ice or a piece of steel.

"He's not that bad. It's only because of 'them' he was so grouchy." Mom says whispering them.

"I can hear you say them." Both Snape says.

"Who's them?" Draco asks.

"The Maurauders. James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew." Mom says.

"James and Sirius are mine and Potter's dad." I say.

"Do not say those names in my presence." Younger Snape says angrily. The Older Snape didn't really care as he sipped his tea.

"Why not?" I ask. "Do you have a problem with me saying James and Sirius?"

"Yes I do so stop it this instant."

"But Sev." I pout to the younger one.

"Don't call me that. It's bad enough that your mother insists on calling me that and only that." He grumbles looking away.

"Don't mind him. He didn't like being cooped up in a box for twelve days. He'll be fine sooner or later." Mom reaches over and messes up his hair which only infuriates him more.

"Stop that! You know how much I hate it when you do that." He says trying to fix his hair, which was pretty useless.

"You know it would look nicer if you tied it back and let everyone see that face of yours." Mom says.

"I don't want everyone to see my face." Younger Snape grumbles.

"Just Lily Evans." I snort.

"Noel that's enough. I thought you came here to have tea with me." Older Snape says and I set the picture on the table and start to eat. "So how have you been?"

"Great." I say.

"School work?"

"Fine."

"Friends?"

"Good."

"How about being Head Girl? Are you enjoying it?"

"Sure." Older Snape sets down his tea cup with a clatter.

"Come on Noel. Will you stop replying in one worded sentences?"

"I'm great. It's fine. They're good. Yeah, sure." I reply taking a sip on my tea.

"How have you been Sev?" Draco asks him trying to take Older Snapes attention off of me. That was very smart of him because I was getting a little annoyed with Older Snapes questioning.

"I've been really busy lately with trying to figure out who's been defiling the walls in the castle. They've been giving me a lot of trouble but I do have an idea who the group is, but I'm going to wait until they come forward and show themselves." His lips were pressed in a hard line as he looked at us.

"So you think it's more than one person?" Draco says swiftly looking at me then back at Older Snape.

"It has to be more than one person because no one can work alone and not get caught. People make mistakes and those mistakes get them into trouble, but with groups you have people watching your back to stop you from making mistakes."

"If you're correct about that then why aren't you in trouble?" I ask setting down my cup. "Unless killing Dumbledore wasn't a mistake?"

"Noel Marie Dumbledore. Don't speak to your godfather like that." Mom chastises. "I thought I taught you better than that."

"Obviously not." I say. "Why are you even his friend? You're total opposites and he's always getting angry at you. He doesn't even try to be nice to you. It would have been better if you weren't his friend at all."

"You don't know what you're talking about Noel. Sev is nice to me, he just doesn't show it a lot. You know he is." Mom says defending him.

"I know he can be nice sometimes and most times he's cruel and harsh and mean and a murderer. If you were alive now you would believe me, but you aren't alive and you only know his side of the story. Did he tell you he double crossed us and returned to Voldemort's side that night he killed Dumbledore? He's not on our side Mom, he's on Voldemort's side." I say angrily getting up forcefully from my chair that it gets knocked over.

"Honey calm down." Mom says in a soothing tone.

"Noel I told you I am sorry for hurting you like that but there are things you wouldn't understand." Older Snape says softly and younger Snape scoffs.

"I'm tired about people telling me I don't understand. I understand enough. Thank you for tea but I will be going now. Keep the picture, you need it more than I do." I say walking out of the room quickly only to have Draco chase after me.

"Noel wait!" Draco grabs my wrist to stop me.

"No I'm done. I need to think by myself right now and I need to do it alone if you don't mind."

"Are you sure? I could come with you if you want."

"No stay here. Don't let me spoil your quality time with your godfather."

"He's yours too."

"I know but still…he didn't kill a member of your family."

"I'll see you later."

"I'll be in my room. Bye." I say walking away. Great now I had more things to cloud my mind. Just perfect.

* * *

_One of my small chapters, no excuses but hope that you still enjoyed it. Snape's really trying the poor bloke. I wish Noel would forgive him. **(Noel: You could if you wanted, you're the writer.)** I know but then it would ruin everything. **(Noel: Then stop complaining.)** Sigh...oh well.  
_

_Nagare_


	18. Balls And Cold Shoulders

A Harry Potter Fan fiction

I don't own Harry Potter

-Balls And Cold Shoulders–

* * *

"Hey Thomas what color dress do you think I should get for the ball?" I ask him in Gladrags Wizardwear in Hogsmeade. A few days after the tea party with Snape, the prefects, Draco, and I were called to the Headmaster's office and we were told by Snape and McGonagall that the school was having a ball on Halloween and that it was our job to chaperon and help the teachers set up before the ball, and clean up after it but it wasn't a formal type of ball even though it was a ball. They said it was to 'boost the moral' of the school or something like that. I wasn't really paying attention because my plate was full enough already and now I had one more thing to worry about: the need to find a person who would go with me but not consider it a date and wouldn't mind if I didn't feel like dancing. So now on the twenty-fifth was a scheduled Hogsmeade for everyone to go buy what they were going to wear for the ball. It was really random if I do say so myself. School moral? Pfft! Who cares about school moral? Not me and why? Because I didn't have a date yet.

"I dunno. I'm wearing dark blue dress robes so don't wear blue." Thomas calls from another part of the shop.

"Why not?" I ask putting back a pink and blue poofy dress. It looked like someone at a lot of cotton candy and pooped out a dress. "I happen to like the color blue."

"You don't want to match again do you?" He asks sounding closer.

"Well it doesn't matter really. We aren't even going together. I'm not even going at all really." I say taking a look at a blue dress that looked great. It was a three shades of blue chiffon halter dress, but I left it on the rack to look in a different isle.

"You could have if you wanted. A lot of guys asked you and you said no."

"Well I don't find any guys at our school interesting right now." I say. "I wouldn't have been able to dance with anyone."

"Let me repeat that you could have if you wanted. I don't think the teachers would make you watch the ball the whole night and not let you dance at all."

"Well you don't have a date either." I point out.

"I don't feel like dating."

"Well neither do I."

"Well let's go together like we usually do." I rounder the corner to see him and I walk to his side. "I'll take you to the ball and we'll just sit down and eat until you have to do your duties. A not date type of soirée."

"Technically that is a date. Why would you want to go with me when I heard Ginny asked you to the ball? Why didn't you go with her?" He grimaces.

"She's a little too something for my tastes. Besides I like quiet girls."

"I'm not quiet." I say.

"And that's why I don't like you like you. We've known each other for a while now which means it's perfect for us to go to this ball together and attempt to have a good time."

"That's good. You got yourself a date but if I don't have time to dance with you it's not my fault." I say.

"I won't blame you then." Thomas says. "But you will have time."

"Okay but one more question."

"What?"

"What color dress should I wear?"

* * *

"Noel who are you going with?" Ginny asks me the next day.

"Going where with?" I ask back.

"Who are you going to the Halloween Ball with?"

"Why…are you asking me to the Ball?" I ask.

"No. I just wanted to know who you were going with that's all."

"Well I'm going with Thomas because I guess it's tradition for us now to do stuff like holidays together." I shrug. Ginny looks at me with a blank look on her face.

"Oh…okay then." She gets up and walks out of the Head Common Room.

"What was that?" I ask Draco.

"I don't know." He says making me wonder what the heck I did to make her just get up and leave like that? It doesn't matter because I'm sure I didn't do anything.

"Who are you going with?" I ask.

"Astoria. She asked me because Thomas told her no." Thomas is the popular guy right now. I wonder why.

"Did she ask you like right after he said no or did she wait until he left the room?"

"I don't really want to talk about it." He says putting the lid on his ink bottle.

"Well okay." I say. How many girls exactly did Thomas refuse to go to the ball with? I hope it wasn't a lot.

* * *

I get ready alone for the ball on Halloween night because Ginny and Luna are getting ready together in the Gryffindor tower and Ginny hasn't been talking to me since Sunday, but I've been too busy planning the ball to even care. Now that I had to get ready by myself, I did care. The other girls in our group weren't talking to me either and I don't know why because I didn't do anything. The only girls who would talk to me were Luna and Daphne. I take my time in the bathroom and get dressed in a black strapless satin cocktail party dress with a white bow ribbon tied around my waist. On my feet I wore a pair of black ankle boots because of all the walking I was planning on doing tonight and a plain white scarf around my neck finished the outfit. I walked down to the Common Room to see Draco in black dress robes sitting on a couch waiting.

"Where's Astoria?" I ask. "How come she's not here yet?"

"She was getting ready with her sister and said she'd meet me down there." Draco says casually but gives me a concerned look. "Are you okay? I noticed that the girls in the group were rather put out with you this week."

"I'm fine but I don't know what I did." I shrug. "Well let's go so I can meet Thomas in the Entrance Hall." I say and we walk out of the Common Room together. Students who weren't apart of our group gasped as they watched us pass by. I think it's because we were walking together and not fighting. With that I take one step away from Draco to put some space between us. I forgot we weren't friends in public yet and it would look odd that Draco Malfoy and I were walking together like we were friends. I spot Thomas and wave him over when we reach the Great Hall.

"Hey, people are already inside." Thomas says in his dark blue dress robes. He looked pretty nice.

"See we don't match. Happy?" I ask giving a him a little twirl.

"The Ravenclaw prefects have the first watch seven to eight, then the Hufflepuffs has the next shift from eight to nine, then Gryffindor and Slytherin together because they only have one each so they were grouped for one shift from nine to ten, then me and Noel will take the last shift from ten to eleven." Draco says to us. "But even if we aren't on shift we have to keep an eye on things."

"Well okay Draco. I'll meet up with you at the doors at ten for our shift. Hopefully nothing happens then so we can dig out early and start the after party in the ROR." I wink at him quickly before linking arms with Thomas and enter the Great Hall. The tables were moved to the side of the Great Hall to make room for a dance floor in the center for dancing. Each table had an orange or black table cloth on it with Jack o Lanterns hovering around each table. I pull Thomas to an empty table and sit down, grabbing a handful of candy corn from the lazy susan from the center of the table filled with bat shaped cookies, pumpkin shaped cakes, assorted candies, and other Halloween themed treats.

"So…" Thomas says.

"What's up?" I ask mouth full of candy corn.

"This place looks nice."

"Yeah it took most of the morning because someone had fun carving the pumpkins while I had fun throwing the pumpkin guts at that person." I laugh.

"Who did you throw it at?" He asks grinning at me.

"Draco. He was so mad at me. It was funny watching him have a good time because he never carved a pumpkin with his hands before and I was bored so I threw the guts at him. That led to a whole pumpkin guts throwing contest with the rest of the prefects. Pansy was mad we got it in her hair."

"That would have been hilarious to watch."

"The teachers didn't think it was hilarious. Hagrid did though." I snigger when Ginny walks in with Terry Boot at her side and Luna. Thomas and I wave them over, and Luna walks over to join us at the table but Ginny and Terry stands there hesitantly. "What's the matter with her?" I ask Luna as she sits down.

"I dunno. Maybe you should ask her." Luna says and I stand up and walk over to Ginny.

"Ginny what's with you lately? Are you mad at me about something I did?"

"No…and yes. It's more me and you wouldn't understand the reason." Ginny says.

"Did I do something to you without realizing what I did?" I ask, what is it about people telling me about not understanding. I was getting a little fed up about it, but still it was best to apologize and let us get over this. "Because I'm sorry if I did. I didn't mean to do it at all."

"I know you're sorry but saying you're sorry wont fix this one." She grabs Terry's hand and leads him away to the opposite end of the Great Hall. I stand there in shock. What did I do that I can't fix with an apology? It's not fair that she's mad at me now when she didn't tell me the reason. It's not fair one bit. I walk back to Thomas miserable.

"She's not going to sit with us?" Thomas asks.

"No she isn't. She says even if I apologize it won't fix whatever I did that I didn't even know I did it. She's being really mean right now." I cross my arms. "It's not fair. Why should she be mad at me? She shouldn't be mad at me at all because I didn't do anything to make her mad at me."

"You want to dance?" Thomas asks. "Take your mind off of Ginny and her grouchiness."

"I'm not in the dancing mood right now and I thought you didn't want to come here to dance." I ask raising a brow at him.

"I wasn't planning on dancing but now that we're here, I'm not opposed to dancing and I promise I won't step on your feet." He says and I roll my eyes as he puts a hand up, waiting for me to take it. "I'll sweep you off your feet with my skills."

"What skills?" I smirk. "If I remember clearly, that year we had the Halloween Bash you weren't there at all. Do you even know how to dance?"

"I had Draco teach me how."

"I should have been there so I could see you and Draco dancing." I say.

"Neville was there too. He wanted to perfect his dancing for when he came with Hannah." Thomas says still waiting.

"Fine just one song." I say grabbing his hand. "But if I catch your hand wandering where it's not supposed to be wandering, I will hex you to kingdom come." I say and he leads me to the center of the floor. There weren't that many people dancing yet so we had a good amount of space to dance in. After we got situated, we were twirling around the dance floor to the music. "Wow you are really good at this."

"Thanks I had a good teacher." Thomas says nodding off to Draco who was walking up to the dance floor with Astoria. I smile at them as we twirl away. We twirl some more before I get a tap on my shoulder and Seamus and Lavender are standing.

"You want to dance with Thomas Seamus?" I grin at him. "He's a really good dancer, sweep you off your little irish feet."

"I'd like to dance with you if you don't mind." Seamus says trying hard not to laugh.

"I wouldn't mind giving Thomas a spin." Lavender says grinning.

"Well okay." I let go of Thomas to grab a hold of Seamus. "I have to warn you Seamus, I'm no beginner dancer." The pace of the next song was a quick one so our dance was over pretty quickly when I switch partners again to dance with Justin Fletchley, and as the night wore on I danced with almost every boy in our year except Crabbe, Goyle, and Nott. At ten to ten I catch up with Draco at the door and we start our patrol around the dance. During patrol I thought more about what Ginny had said and the more I thought about it the more annoyed I got over what was going on between me and Ginny. That's when I decided to talk to her again during the after party in the ROR.

* * *

"Ginny may I speak to you." I say and pull her roughly away from Terry to the balcony and I pace around for a bit before deciding what to say. "Ginny I've been trying to think all night what I could have done to make you treat me this way but I couldn't find any and I need you to tell me what I can do to make it up to you so we can be friends again and we can act normal around each other again. The only way I can do that is to know what I did wrong. Tell me what I did."

"We are friends Noel." She assures me. "I haven't been acting abnormal." That was a lie.

"Then what's with the cold shoulder? It's not fair that you're not talking to me when you won't tell me what I did wrong in the first place when I'm trying to apologize for it."

"You want the truth?" I nod. "You came to the dance with Thomas."

"What?" I ask confused. "Why would that make you mad? We didn't come here as dates and I only danced with him in two songs…unless you wanted to go to the ball with me. Did you want to go to the ball with me cause we're just friends."

"No I didn't want to go to the ball with you; I wanted to go with Thomas. I like Thomas. You were the one who went and accepted him as your date to the dance."

"Yeah but it wasn't a date." I say. She was mad at me over that. It was so stupid. After all this time she should know that I loved her brother very much. "I don't even like Thomas that way. He doesn't like me that way and he doesn't even like you that way." I snap and cover my mouth as she looks at me shocked. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have…"

"How do you even know he doesn't like me that way?" She asks startled and a little hurt.

"Because he told me he doesn't like girls like us, not that I care." I say.

"Oh. Well that sucks." She says leaning against the wall. "I don't even know why I liked him in the first place. For some reason the girls thought he was cool for the way he watches over his sister and how well he gets along with you…he's kind of cute too but I'm stupid. I should have known you weren't attracted to him like that because you love Fred but I just couldn't help it when you accepted him." She laughs putting her face in her hands.

"You're not stupid. I think he's cute too just not in the same way." No wonder the girls were mad at me. I took away their object of affection, but he was mine first. Knowing that all the girls wanted him now made me feel more protective over him. He just got over a break up and he didn't need all these hormonal sex crazed girls chasing after him, even though they were my friends.

"I guess I was mad because it's so easy for you to get along with everyone no matter what they've done and who you are."

"Are you talking about me?" I ask. "You're talking about the person who held a grudge against Potter, Snape, Dumbledore, Snape, Potter, and Draco for months on end. I'm not the best example for getting along with people."

"But I don't know, they all care about you and I'm jealous of you." She says making me snort. "What?"

"I'm no one to be jealous over believe me."

"How can I not be? You're in a steady relationship with a guy who loves you, and great friends, you're smart. I've been…around, dumped by the guy I loved-"

"You still have great friends." I interrupt her.

"I'm not as smart as most people." She continues ignoring me. "I'm going through a hard patch right now and I'm sorry for being stupid."

"It's okay. I go through those a lot. Now bring it in." I say opening my arms. "Come here and give me a hug, then we can go enjoy the rest of the after party and forget this ever happened." She walks over and gives me a quick hug. "I finally realized why none of the other girls wanted to talk to me. They were all mad because I took Thomas. He's hot stuff now I guess." I say making her laugh.

"I guess."

"So what are you doing here with Terry Boot?" I ask.

"I have no idea."

* * *

_Okay then...Nagare._


	19. Lakes And Dyes

A Harry Potter Fan fiction

I don't own Harry Potter

-Lakes And Dyes–

* * *

Where is that guy? I wanted to shout at him from the top of my lungs for his stupidity, but I had to find him first. After class finishes, I use my watch and storm all the way down to the greenhouse during lunch and kick the door open.

"WHERE IS HE NEVILLE? I KNOW HE'S IN HERE!" I shout marching around looking for Draco. "DRACO YOU DUMBASS GET OUT HERE!"

"Noel hush up. You're disturbing the greenery." Neville says giving me a scolding look.

"I'LL HUSH UP WHEN YOU TELL ME WHERE HE IS!" I demand pissed off like hell. "YOU BRING HIM TO ME BEFORE I TEAR OUT EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THESE PLANTS WITH MY BARE HANDS UNTIL I FIND HIM!"

"Draco! Get your arse out here before she wakes them all up!" Neville calls going to the back and comes out with Draco who looked like he just woke up from a nap. That's what he was doing all morning? Napping.

"Morning." He says and I glare at him.

"Afternoon." Neville coughs.

"Afternoon? Right, afternoon." He corrects himself.

"You've got a LOT of explaining to do. What's this I hear you got yourself a detention for a week? Why on earth would you do that? What was worth getting yourself landed in detention for a week with the Carrows for?" I demand.

"I…it's nothing Noel. Don't treat me like you treat everyone else in our group because unlike them, I can handle whatever the Carrows give to me ten fold by myself. I don't need your pity so just leave me alone." He says icily. I calm down a considerable amount surprisingly and take a step back.

"Of course you can handle it by yourself, but know that it isn't pity." I turn on my heel and run back to the castle. He doesn't want to be treated like everyone else, well he won't be then…sort of.

* * *

"I'm going back to the Common Room. Draco wasn't looking so great when he returned from detention yesterday so I want to check up on him." I tell Ginny and Luna a week later in the library, who nods, and I leave. Everyday I for the past week I would watch him walk past me clearly in pain up to him room and shut himself in there for the night. I knew how he felt, so I felt really sorry for him. I was a little ways from the library when I heard laughing. I sneak up on the laughter and spot a group of Slytherins that weren't in our group the source of the laughter. Their laughter sounded like an evil laughter. Like the 'I did something' or 'I saw something' evil laughter.

"Malfoy got what he deserved for dancing with that blood traitor on Halloween night." Bulstrode laughs. My eyes widen as I walk in closer to hear better.

"I can't believe he actually punched Goyle for saying she looked like a tramp and acted like one for dancing with every other boy before taking Malfoy to the floor. She even danced with Zabini but I knew he was a traitor. He never really saw things our way." A sixth year says. Draco stuck up for me? He got in trouble for me, for my honor. It was touching that he'd do that for me.

"But didn't Malfoy say that he was getting close to her so she can tell him where the Potter boy is. He has an advantage living with her." A third year says. It was an obvious lie. They don't know him like I do.

"He doesn't need to dance with her to get close so he can suffer before we take him back as our leader again. Did you see him in class this morning?" I had heard enough. I jog quickly to the Common Room, and up the stairs to his room walking in to see Snape sitting in a chair next to his bed. I ignore Snape's presence and go to Draco's side.

"You stupid ferret." I say sitting down on the side of his bed.

"You found out?" He asks.

"What makes you think you could hide it from me? Your 'friends' would know not to laugh so loudly about you when I happened to pass by worried. They were practically bragging that you got in trouble."

"What were you worried about?"

"You! Stupid. Who would I be worried about? Goyle? Yeah right." I say. "That's why I've been taking over Head duties and other things. I wanted you to rest."

"I thought it was because you were mad at me."

"I wanted you to think that because I wanted you to think that I wasn't pitying you because of your damn pride." I say. "You didn't want to be pitied so I worked incognito. What's so wrong with wanting to be treated like everyone else?"

"Nothings wrong it's just I want to be able to take care of myself too. I don't want to have to rely on anyone anymore because it worked out so well before with me always relying on my father." He says. "I shouldn't have thought he'd always clean up my messes for me."

"But you're father's an ass and I'm not."

"Well that's why I've been doing things myself instead of going to you. You have enough to worry about and I've been fine."

"Right because you've been doing a great job taking good care of yourself." I say sarcastically. He smirks at me. "Okay if you're set on me not treating you like everyone else then I won't but you can still rely on me as well as everyone else. Now I'm going to hug you and you are going to like it because I said so." I smile leaning forward and hug him. "Thank you." I say as I pull back. "For punching Goyle for me."

"I wasn't about to sit back and let him call my cousin a tramp, even if you did dance with nearly every boy in Hogwarts before dancing with me."

"Almost nearly every boy in Hogwarts." I say. "I'm glad you're okay. So I'll be right back." I get up.

"Don't do something stupid."

"I'm going to do something but it won't be stupid and it's not like they don't deserve it. I'll take pictures and we can laugh about it later."

"Don't get caught."

"I won't."

"You forget I'm here." Snape says talking for the first time since I arrived.

"I didn't forget, just ignored that there was another person in the room. Have to go. Lots to plan in so little time." I cheer.

"You're still getting in trouble." He says sternly.

"Don't care!" I jog out of the room with an evil smile on my face. They are so going to get it and they don't even know.

* * *

"Miss Dumbledore. We don't know how you did it, but we can assure you that you'll be severely punished for you're actions." Alecto says as we sat in Snape's office. When I say we I mean Alecto, Amycus, Snape, McGonagall, and I. "Why did you feel the need to move most of the third year and above Slytherin student's bed to the middle of the lake…while they were still sleeping? Then why did you feel the need to change their hair colors to red and gold? We need to know how so we can reverse it."

"How'd you know it was me?" I ask innocently.

"A first year went to the bathroom in the middle of the night and thought they saw you." Damn, that kid! I told him he was just dreaming and he seemed to believe it last night.

"Well I guess I'm caught but a magician doesn't reveal their tricks and neither do I, but I will tell you that if they don't like the color they can always shave their heads bald or wait for it to grow out."

"Because of your actions you will serve a week's worth of detentions with Hagrid." McGonagall says.

"A WEEK WITH THAT HALF-GIANT!" Alecto shouts outraged. "Shouldn't the punishment be more severe to fit the crime?"

"It was a harmless prank that has no long lasting affects." McGonagall says coolly. "And unless the Headmaster has any objections then a week's detention with Hagrid it is."

"I have no disagreement." Snape says.

"Then it's settled. Noel will report to Hagrid's hut for detention at seven next Monday."

"B-but?" Alecto says.

"Enough sister." Amycus says pulling Alecto out of the office quickly.

"Well that better than I thought it was going to be." I say cheerfully.

"You thought you were going to be caught?" McGonagall asks in disbelief.

"Well after that first year saw me I was pretty sure it was over. Then I told him he was dreaming and I thought I reached the finish line until I got called here." I say. "If we're done here I have to go show off- I mean bow my head in shame for the actions I have caused." I say and walk to the door, stop and turn back to Snape and McGonagall. "One more thing, what I said about the hair was true. I used muggle dyes so it wont come out unless they shave or wait. Have a good weekend." I say. I can't wait to show everyone the pictures. I couldn't believe it after all that pictures I took with the flashing that none of the thirty-five Slytherins woke up, even after one of them did fall in the lake accidentally on purpose. Bulstrode is certainly a deep sleeper.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter._

_Nagare :)_


	20. Deeper Meaning

A Harry Potter Fan fiction

I don't own Harry Potter

-Deeper Meaning–

* * *

"Finally winter break is a few hours away and we can finally return home, although I can't really return to my home because as McGonagall said 'It's not safe for me to be living alone it London' so I'm probably going back to the Weasley's." I say sipping on a cup of warm milk and gazing out the window. "I'm not complaining but I like having my own place. '

"I'd invite you over but my home isn't the greatest place to be right now." Draco says and I nod in understanding. Of course it wouldn't be the greatest place, that's where the main hub of every dark and evil thing was taking place at, his home. "Actually I wouldn't mind going over to the Weasley's myself, but that would blow our cover and I wasn't invited."

"Ginny was going to invite you over but she didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable in having to decline because of the situation." I say. "It's not like you're unwelcome there but Mr. and Mrs. Weasley doesn't know what's been happening here because we haven't been telling them. Mrs. Weasley would try to stop us because she thinks we're still children and shouldn't have any part in this war. She can get a bit overly motherly."

"I'm going to go take a shower so we can go over to the Christmas party in the ROR. While I'm in maybe you should try to figure out that letter." He tells me and I set down my milk to give him an annoyed look.

"Why on earth would I want to figure out that letter? I haven't even touched it for months." I groan when I get a funny idea to play with Draco. "Can't I hop in the shower with you?"

"I'll pretend I didn't hear you say that because you're just trying to distract me." Drat! "But now is the best time to try to figure it out with a fresh new start because you haven't looked at it in a long time." Draco says. "It won't kill you to try to figure that letter out."

"It just might but whatever." I say going upstairs to try to figure out the letter again. So I take it out of my mp3 and set it on the bedside table to try to decipher it. I hear the shower turn on. He's in the shower now…concentrate Noel. He's your cousin but it's not like you've never thought about him that way before you learned he was your cousin. Who cares? You have to focus now. Okay, yada yada yada p.s. did you get my socks? Maybe he stitched something into the socks for me to figure out. No that's stupid. Darkness, fire mom and dad? What does this mean? Something about my light? What light? He'll be watching me? From where? Why did he have to be so cryptic? I start to tap the letter impatiently with my wand when tiny scorch marks appears on the letter where I tapped it with my wand, like when you burn a piece of paper and the holes grow larger and larger. The scorch marks were growing larger and larger and envelops the whole parchment revealing an under parchment…a different 'hidden' letter. That's it! "DRACO! GET IN HERE!" I shout.

"What?" He comes running into my room from the bathroom only in a towel, his hair wet. "What's wrong? What do you want?"

"Wow…looking good." I say looking over at his chest, very chiseled and pale. It must be because of all that Quidditch he played. Then my eyes move over to his left arm where the dark mark was, for just a second, and then I looked at his face. "You should walk around like that all the time as my personal supply of eye candy even if we are family."

"What do you want?" He repeats as he blushes faintly. It was really faint but it was a blush. I made him blush.

"Huh? I am distracted by your wet half naked body. If you want me to take you seriously, then put on some pants. You can leave off the shirt, I don't mind." I say grinning at him. He storms back to the bathroom and comes out minutes later in jeans and a black fitted t-shirt. "Awww I'm a bit disappointed."

"Why'd you call me out in the middle of my shower for? Did you figure out something?"

"I did. I figured out accidentally another hidden letter. I was tapping it with my wand directly onto the parchment wanting to figure out how to decipher it and then I did." I pick up the letter and begin to read it.

* * *

Dear Noel,

If you're reading this then you have finally figured out the hidden message that I was keeping from peeping eyes. This letter would only be revealed to you by you using your very special one of a kind wand. If you are reading this then I am not in this world right now. You may be thinking how I know I'm dead and why I didn't prevent it and it's because I was dying already. What happened to my hand, it's spreading, and it would spread throughout my body killing me, but that isn't how I died is it? I died under the hand of a friend, a college, Severus Snape. I knew of the task set against Mr. Malfoy to complete and that Severus had to complete if he couldn't. You might also think why I didn't tell you of this before my death and it's because I was intending to solve he current problem without you having to be involved. I have failed.

Naturally you would be angry at Severus and he told me that he wouldn't blame you for being angry at him for killing me but he hopes that you would look past it and forgive him. I didn't want to have to ask this of Severus but it had to be done. Try not to be too harsh with him. I'm old and have lived my life, but Mr. Malfoy has not, he didn't need to have my death to bear on his shoulder.

* * *

"This is a long letter." Draco comments interrupting me. "I didn't know he was the type to write long letters."

"He isn't. Now shut up. I'm reading." I punch him.

* * *

Now I think I'm rambling but from this point you need to pay attention. Your wand is special. It was made with a unicorn hair and Dementor's cloak thread. Dark and light was combined to make one wand. In the hands of others, the wand was likely to would turn on them by sucking away their happiness and possibly kill them if they held on it too long until you showed up and the wand chose you. Your power is the reason why you are able to control the wand, the reason why it chose you. Now because your wand has the Dementor's thread in it, it also acquired the power to suck out souls and consume them, just like a Dementor's kiss. A powerful wand for a powerful girl. Use it wisely.

I'm sure this information will prove useful with your quest with Harry. I apologize sincerely for not telling you sooner. I didn't want you involved my precious great granddaughter.

Dumbledore

* * *

I sit back on my bed trying to comprehend what this meant. My wand was more powerful then I realized. No wonder Mom wouldn't try to take my wand away from me whenever I got in trouble, it's because she must have known of its true power. It had the power to suck out souls and consume them, and could help with Potter's quest. That meant only one thing.

"Did you hear that Draco? You know what that means?" I ask him.

"No I don't know." He says sounding rather reluctant as he folds his arms across his chest.

"It means that I have to go find them." I say.

"So that's it? After everything we've been through with the group you're just going to leave us behind a day before returning home. Are you going to abandon us like they abandoned you?"

"They didn't abandon me. He just forced me to leave."

"Same thing." Draco snaps. "You're just up and leaving all because He-Who-Is-An-Idiot needs you again and you're going to just run off to him."

"I'm not running off to him. He-Who-Is-An-Idiot…that's a good name. It suits him." I chuckle.

"Of course it does because I came up with it but it seems like you are, the minute you realized you're important to him again is when you decided you had to go back."

"I'm not going back for him, I'm going back to help end the war. I am still incredibly sore about what he did."

"So you'll just ignore him for a while until you eventually forgive him and then he's got you wrapped around his finger again. I know that's going to happen. It's how you are."

"No it's not. I'm not going to let him in close enough to hurt me like that again but this is important."

"Why is it so important for you to go to him when you don't know where he is?" Draco asks getting frustrated with me. ""He isn't coming back. And another note, if you were so important why didn't Dumbledore tell Potter to keep you by his side, because if you were that important to their so called 'quest' he would have kept you with him. Who cares about the quest, as a friend he should have never forced you away. A real friend wouldn't do that. If you leave we'd fall about without you, we need you here."

"No you don't. Everyone still has you, Neville, Ginny, Luna, and Thomas."

"You'd really leave us? After everything we've been through?"

"I don't want to but I have to."

"What do I have to say to make you stay?" He asks standing in front of me and grabs my shoulders with his hands, his eyes searching mine for an answer. "You're my first real friend outside of Slytherin…no, you're my first friend who was a girl that I saw as a person I trust. You're the only family member I know who likes me the way I am without having to force me to do anything I don't want to. Please stay."

"You don't know how happy I am to hear you stay that. I never thought that we would be friends and you would be asking me to stay but I need to go and I need you to look after everyone while I'm gone. If I don't find them then I promise I'll come barging down Hogwarts and run out Alecto and Amycus by myself."

"You promise?" He asks putting his hands down.

"I promise Draco." I say going over to my dresser and pull out a wrapped gift and hand it to him. He opens it, revealing an exact replica of my mp3 I made. "I was going to save it for your birthday/Christmas present but you're going to need it sooner than later."

"I-" He sets the gift on top the bed and pulls me into an awkward hug. He initiated a hug. He hardly ever initiates hugs. "You give him hell when you see him. He deserves it."

"Hey if he hadn't had sent me away we would have never become friends. You should be thanking him."

"I'd never thank a Potter." He says making me chuckle.

"You sound like Snape." I poke him in the ribs and back away to unload my jacket and broom from my mp3 before loading all my things in the room before pocketing the mp3. I was about to leave when I reach around my neck and unclasp my mother's locket from around my neck and put it on Draco. "Keep her safe because I'll be coming back for her."

"I will." He reaches up and puts his hand on it. I climb on my broom and hover in the air as Draco goes over to open the window. "See you later Noel Dumbledore."

"See you later Draco Malfoy." And I fly off into the night.

* * *

_She's going to go looking for them. Will she find them? **(Noel: Why ask if you already know?)** Well why are you only showing up now in my author's notes to talk. What happened to you in the other two stories. **(Noel: I didn't feel like coming then. So why are you asking.) **...to build up suspense? **(Noel: Has that been working?) **I don't know..._

_Nagare **(Noel: And Noel.) **Yes and Noel.  
_


	21. Together Again

A Harry Potter Fan fiction

I don't own Harry Potter

-Together Again–

* * *

Birds chirping. That's what I woke up to for the past week. Birds. I hate birds. Why couldn't they have a more soothing or harmonious chirp, instead of that irritating crap most of them spewed.

"Shut up birds!" I groan rolling over hearing the usual chirping sounds that told me it was time to begin my search again. I was about to get up and fly away when a lump on top of a hill catches my eye because that lump was someone with red hair. I zoom down right next to the person and violently shake him awake. "Ron!" I say excitedly. "Wake up! It's me. Noel."

"Noel is it really you?" He asks waking up immediately.

"Of course it's me. Where's Mione and Potter? I've been looking around for you guys for a week. I thought I'd never find you. "

"I wish I knew…I mean they should be around here." What did he mean 'should be around here'? Then it dawns on me.

"He didn't push you away too did he?" I ask.

"I pushed myself away." He says and explained what happened after I left. They had found out that Umbridge had the locket from Dung so they went and impersonated people from the Ministry. It was then that they learned that the Ministry had Moody's body. Luckily they got the locket from her but at the same time they revealed the location of Grimmauld Place to a Death Eater so they couldn't return there. Ron got splinched in the process of getting away. Time passed and nothing happened which was difficult for Ron to handle because he thought Potter knew what he was doing. They were hungry and grouchy. Then they found out about how we tried to steal the sword.

"Oh heh you heard about that. Your sister came up with the idea. We've been looking out for each other." I say interrupting him once and let him continue. Right after they heard about the sword was when the big fight happened and Ron left. "You see, if I was there you would have had food."

"We were wondering about that. Even with your power, Mione says there's a law that says you can't pop food out of thin air, but I guess with you it doesn't count does it?"

"Rules shmules." I say.

"I've been trying to find them and this is where I ended up. What have you been up to?" Ron asks.

"A lot. I'd rather not repeat myself so when we find Potter and Herms I'll tell the lot of you, but right now since I found you I deserve a few more hours of sleep." I say plopping myself beside him and fall asleep.

* * *

A few hours turned into four with Ron trying to wake me up to ask how my mp3 worked.

"Hungry?" I ask. He nods. I pop us out some cereal and we eat in peace for a little while until we finish. "That was good wasn't it?" I ask zapping the empty bowls away after we were finished.

"Yeah it was thanks." He says. "Hey I'm sorry I didn't stick up for you more the night you left. I should have said something. I wanted to, but I couldn't. A lot was said that night that was hard to digest and I should have told him to stop."

"He probably wouldn't have listened to you. Potter probably wouldn't even listen to himself if he told himself to stop."

"So I guess you're calling him Potter now?"

"Huh?" I ask.

"You've been calling Harry 'Potter'."

"It's become a habit of mine that I've been doing for a while." I shrug it off. So we started to wait for them to show up. Then played I Spy after I explained to Ron how to play, more waiting, counted clouds, waited some more, painted my nails, and we waited some more. "I hate waiting and it's getting late. Wanna make out?" I ask bored.

"What?" He stutters.

"Just kidding. You should see your face. It's hilarious." I smirk at him.

"Okay, let's pack up then and I'll use my deluminator." With a wave of our wands our things were packed and he pulls out his deluminator, and a blue light goes into him.

"Cool." I say.

"Let's go." He grabs my hand and we disapperate.

"Trees." I say looking around after we land, taking my hand out of his.

"Hey look, is that Harry's patronus?" Ron asks pointing at a silvery doe. "It can't be. Can it? It doesn't have antlers."

"Let's follow it." I say as we go after the doe a ways when we see Potter jumping into a pool of water. "What is he doing?" I say breaking into a run, with Ron at my side. We reach the edge of the pool. "Ron he's taking too long. Do something." I say worried.

"I'm going in." Ron drops his pack at my feet and dives in after Potter. Minutes pass when they finally break the surface. I breathe out a sigh of relief as Ron drags Potter's body over and places him on the ground, cutting off the chain around Potter's neck with the sword and begins to walk around. An electric current passes between my wand and I. It could sense the Horcruxe swinging in Ron's hand, and I bet it sensed my desire to want to destroy the blasted thing. Potter must have dived in for the sword since they already had the locket but wait…how did the sword get there? Didn't Snape still have it?

"Ron stop pacing and get over here." I order and use the Hot-Air charm to dry him off quickly.

"He is bloody mental wearing the Horcuxe into the pool." Ron pants.

"I know he's mental now hold still or you'll freeze to death. That wouldn't be a heroic death now would it." I say as Potter starts to pull his clothes on. I hadn't realized he was practically naked.

"It was you." Potter shivers looking at Ron.

"Yeah it was me."

"You sent the doe."

"No I didn't." Ron says and I finish him off and turn to Potter and cross my arms at him with a look of dislike clearly written on my face.

"He really didn't. We followed it which led us to and idiot." I say through gritted teeth. "What I don't understand is why the sword was in there. The last thing I knew was Snape had it."

"He sent it to Gringotts. The one he had was a fake." Ron says.

"So is this the real one?" I ask pointing at the one in Ron's hand.

"There's only one way to find out." Potter says walking over to a rock, brushing the snow off, and holds out his hand. We follow him and Ron was about to hand over the sword when Potter shakes his head. "You got the sword so you should do it."

"Wait what about me? I can-" I could do it.

"Just make sure the area is safe." Potter says cutting me off. "Go look around and be on guard. Whoever put the sword in the pool might still be out there." I roll my eyes and do a walk around in the surrounding area, doing a quick sweep. He had no right ordering me around like that! I check the frequency on my watch which was close to none to reaching another watch nearby and return expecting them to be gone with a note saying I should go back to Hogwarts, but find Ron on his knees and Potter muttering something to him. They stand and hug. I scoff loudly and they break apart embarrassed.

"Don't stop hugging on my account." I say grouchily. "I didn't find anything. Whoever it was is gone now."

"Well the sword is real. It broke the Horcruxe."

"Yippee." I say sarcastically. They didn't even give me the chance to tell them I could have done it, not that I knew how to but still. I was mad. He looked so happy to see Ron. So happy that he hugged him but he didn't look like he was happy to see me at all. He must have regretted pushing Ron away but not me. Maybe Draco was right, I should have stayed in Hogwarts. They didn't need me here except maybe for a constant food source.

"We should go." Potter says, and then we walk to where he and Mione had set up camp. I look at the wand Potter was carrying and it wasn't his, it was Mione's wand. What happened to his wand? There was only three reasons to have to borrow someone else's wand: One; it was stolen, Two; it was broken, Three; it was lost. I was leaning toward one or two because he wouldn't just lose it. I stay behind them with a frown on my face when we come upon the tent and go inside. "Hermione." He says several times before she gets up.

"What's wrong Harry? Is everything all right?" She asks.

"It's okay. Everything's great. Guess who's here?"

"Who?" Then she sees Ron and I. Potter walks into the corner. She walks toward Ron and after touching him once she starts to wham on him, making me snort.

"Don't laugh Noel. It's not funny. Mi stop hitting me." Ron says.

"She can laugh all she wants. It's not her I'm pissed at. It's not her who's an arse! It's not her who still left after I came running! It's not her-" She came after him and not me? I growl and she stops to look at me. They all were looking at me.

"Can I point out that you didn't come after me at all." I say. "So maybe it's me who should be punching you." My hand clenches tightly around my wand making sparks shoot out of the tip erratically.

"Noel I…" She says her fierce gaze breaks replaced by guilt.

"Yeah Ron left, he knows he did wrong and I'm not defending him for it but he's back now and he saved that jerks life." I point over at Potter. "I know you're mad but chill out okay. You don't have to hurt him to let him know you're mad at him."

"I…okay." She says defeated.

"You look tired. Go back to bed and we can talk in the morning." She turns and returns to bed.

"Thanks." Ron says.

"Don't thank me yet. As I said I wasn't defending you. She just reminded me of things I've overlooked." I say and go in the kitchen to sit down, putting my feet on the table, mp3 out and sit there trying to calm down. I was furious just being in the same area as him. I felt like I wanted to hurt him like he did to me. I hear footsteps into the kitchen.

"You should go to sleep." Potter says.

"So should you." I say getting up, go into the room where Mione was, hop in the spare bunk, and fall asleep.

* * *

_Grouchy much Noel? **(Noel: I have the right to be mad.) **Of course you do._

_Nagare and Noel.  
_


	22. Three Brothers

A Harry Potter Fan fiction

I don't own Harry Potter

-Three Brothers–

* * *

I couldn't sleep long, because I was really restless, and kept tossing and turning. It wasn't long before I was back in the kitchen, scrolling through my mp3 finding something good to eat to take my mind off of my restlessness. I ended up unloading waffles, bacon, eggs, assorted donuts and juice. Minutes later Ron shuffles in, and then Potter and Mi and they begin to eat. They just assumed I was going to let them eat that they dug in without asking. It didn't help that I made such a large quantity but still. Watching them eat only adds wood and gasoline to my already flared up temper so I grab the box of donuts and juice and exit the kitchen to go outside the tent to eat in peace. How dare them! I shove a jelly filled donut in my mouth chewing on it angrily. They didn't deserve my food! I grab a custard filled donut and shove that in my mouth too. They just thought it was fine to eat my food like that, unbelievable. I finish most of the box and sit there when a face sticks out of the tent warily. It was Mione.

"Morning." She says cautiously.

"Morning." I reply back. She fully exits the tent. "Is there something else you wanted? Flapjacks? Coffee? What other of my food do you want to just go ahead and eat?"

"I'm so sorry. I didn't realize that you didn't want us too…I thought…" She starts.

"It seems like the only reason you guys are content that I've returned is the fact that your bellies are no longer going to be empty for the rest of this journey."

"It's not like that at all Noel. I know I'm happy to see you. I didn't know when I'd see you again. Please come back inside where it's warm."

"Fine." I follow her back inside where Ron and Potter was waiting for us in the living room.

"Noel that was a great breakfast." Ron says.

"You're welcome." I say curtly.

"So what's been happening in Hogwarts? We've heard very little about what's been going on, but that's it." Mione says changing the subject away from food.

"Well I returned to Hogwarts as a favor and became Head Girl."

"Congratulations. Whose Head Boy?" Mione asks sounding really interested.

"Do you really need to ask?" I ask. "It was Draco."

"So you're calling him that now?" Potter asks. His voice sounded infuriating but he looked not happy with my decision to be friends with Draco which made me happy.

"Yes I am. He's my friend and has been a really good one. I got in trouble when we got back to Hogwarts and the detention has been taken over by Alecto and Amycus Carrow. They gave me a total of three weeks worth of detention."

"Three weeks! I'm shocked. What did you do?"

"I didn't want to succumb to being cursed and because I didn't Amycus cruciated me and I made a fool out of him in front of the whole class. Alecto didn't like my singing."

"A TEACHER USED THE CRUCIATUS ON YOU!" Mione shrieks. "It must have really hurt."

"Calm down I'm fine. Detention wasn't fun with them being in charge of it. We reformed the DA group after that. Neville, Draco, Ginny, Luna, Thomas, and I are the main leaders in the group. From Gryffindor we have Lavender, Micheal, Seamus, Pavati, and Colin. From Hufflepuff we have Susan, Justin, Ernie, Zacharias, and Hannah. From Ravenclaw Terry, Anthony, Padma, Su, Mandy, Stewart, Orla, and Morag. From Slytherin we have Daphne, Astoria, Pansy, Tracey, and Blaise."

"YOU HAVE SLYTHERINS IN THE DA!" Now it was Ron's turn to shout.

"It was our decision as a team to let them join in and they haven't proven disloyal to us, they've been a great help. Going on around Halloween there was a ball. In November Draco got in trouble for punching Goyle for me and I got in trouble for putting most of the Slytherins out on the lake. And then I figured out the secret in the letter from Dumbledore, but that isn't important now that you've gotten the sword."

"No tell us." Mione insists.

"Well it said that my wand in my hands could suck out and consume souls aka destroy a Horcruxe."

"Why didn't you say anything earlier?" Ron asks.

"Potter didn't give me the chance to say anything." I answer coldly. "That was the only reason I came back for."

"Oh." They say.

"Since you got the sword now, I'm thinking you'd be better off without me and I should return to Hogwarts." I say considering it. I wasn't going to wait around to be pushed away twice and shame on me if I did.

"Don't go." Mione says earnestly.

"It's not the same without you." Ron says. We look at Potter.

"I wouldn't mind if you stayed."

"You wouldn't mind if I stayed?" I ask in disbelief. "You wouldn't mind?"

"Ron's right, it wasn't the same without you." Because they we're starving without me. I bet that was the only reason.

"And whose fault was that? Let's get one thing straight here Potter, I hate you. As far as I'm concerned you're dead to me. So I'll stay, make nice, cook, fight when I'm needed, say an occasional joke or two, heck I'll even call you Harry again but after what you did…I want nothing to do with you in the future."

"If that's what you want." He says looking down at his feet.

"It's what I want." I say.

"Then okay. I won't bother you."

"Good. I'm going to go keep watch outside. You, Ron, and Mione can talk now." I say and walk back outside and sit down, wanting to cry. This is what I wanted, but why did it have to hurt still? Why didn't he fight for me? For our friendship? It's not like I would have accepted it because I was still so mad at him, but he didn't even put up a fight to be my friend. I guess this really was it between us.

* * *

It took me an hour later that evening to explain to the three of them how the watches worked once I gave them one.

"It's Christmas after all." I also give them the jackets. Mione got one in brown, Ron got one in dark blue, and Harry got one in green. They were the same design as my black one which I was wearing at the moment. "I already thought of your codenames too. Harry is Antlers, Mi is Mousey, and Ron is Weezil. That's how the group recognizes you do don't complain." I lie quickly.

"What's your code name?" Ron asks.

"Spazzy."

"It suits you."

"Whatever Weezil."

"I wonder what Malfoy's name is." Harry mutters absentmindly.

"Luna came up with that. His one is Squeezils."

"Speaking of Luna." Mione starts as Ron and Harry doubles over in laughter. "I think we should go see her."

"I don't find you two amusing but when should we go?" I ask glaring at Harry and Ron.

"Tomorrow."

"Okay." I say. "Stop laughing. It's not funny."

"It's a little funny." Ron wheezes.

"Enough." I huff at their immaturity. At the beginning it was funny but they didn't have the right to laugh at him. Not with names like Antlers and Weezil.

* * *

We reach outside of Luna's house and go up to the door and knock.

"Who is it?" We hear Mr. Lovegood say as he opens the door. My mp3 starts to vibrate for no apparent reason. I ignore it; the mp3 must be acting up.

"Hello Mr. Lovegood, I'm Harry Potter. Can we come in?"

"I don't think it would be best…"

"It won't take long." Harry insists and Mr. Lovegood lets us in, slamming the door behind us. He leads us upstairs before facing us.

"Mr. Lovegood what is that?" I follow her line of sight recognizing it immediately. It was an Erumpent Horn. I now wanted to get out of here as quickly as possible.

"I want out. That's a bad horn, let's go." I say pulling at them.

"It's not. It's a Crumple Snorkack for Luna." My mp3 was vibrating madly now making me suspicious of Mr. Lovegood.

"Where is Luna?" I ask.

"She's down by the stream fishing. I should go get her. She'll be delighted to see you." Mr. Lovegood says, going downstairs.

"I think we should go." I tell them. "He's not trustworthy and my mp3 hasn't stopped vibrating since he opened the door." I pull it out to show them, the mp3 now only dully vibrating.

"Mr. Lovegood couldn't be doing something untrustworthy."

"Yet but fine you want to believe him go ahead because everyone deserves a chance, but I'm warning you that he's going to do something that will get us in trouble." I say and put on my headphones and press play on my mp3 to listen to some music not wanting to hear what they were going to talk about. It had something to do with the book Dumbledore left her. I heard it before. It was about three brothers: one was arrogant, one was combative, and one was humble. The three of them cheated death, and for that he gave them gifts…Deathly Hallows. The arrogant brother received a Resurrection Stone, the combative brother received an Elder Wand, and the humble younger brother received an Invisibility Cloak. In the end the arrogant brother killed himself, the combative brother was killed, and the humble brother lived to an old age before passing the cloak on to his son before joining death when he died. If I had the choice I'd want the cloak, my wand is powerful enough and dead people should remain dead no matter how much I miss them. While Mr. Lovegood went downstairs again, my mp3 picked up the pace from dully vibrating to fully vibrating in seconds. I yank it out of my ears in jam in my pocket while jumping up from my seat. "What happened?" I shout as Harry launches at us, knocking Ron, Mione, and I out of the as Mr. Lovegood returns as shoots a stunning spell at us, which misses us and hits the Erumpent horn. It explodes, sending us flying. I grunt as we impact the floor. "I told you." I groan trying to get up, using my powers to push the debris off of us. "I told you but nooooo. Mr. Lovegood couldn't be doing something untrustworthy."

"Sorry." Harry mutters as we stand up.

"Harry put the cloak on Ron. I have an idea." Mione says. "All of you grab on." I grab onto her as Mr. Lovegood reappears. "Obliviate!" She shouts her wand pointed at him. Then she points down. "Deprimo!" We free fall downwards for a second until we apparate away. When we land in a field Mione gets to business setting up the wards while I tend to everyone's cuts and bruises.

"What now?" I ask after the tent was set up.

"We should rest before deciding what our next more. You guys go to sleep and I'll take the first watch."

"I can take the first watch." I offer.

"No. You used a bit of power getting us out from under the debris and healing us. You need to rest now go inside." She orders looking at me sternly. I shrug, letting her win this one and go into the tent to get some hard earned rest.

* * *

_Not much to say right now except don't forget to review! **(Noel: Yes. Review like your life depended on it, like the story depended on it because basically it does.) **Don't say that! You'll scare everyone away._

_Nagare and Noel.  
_


	23. On The Radio

A Harry Potter Fan fiction

I don't own Harry Potter

-On The Radio–

* * *

"Harry get in here!" Ron shouts almost three months later after finally getting the right password to get onto Potterwatch, a pro Harry radio show. Harry hurries inside and we listen intently to the radio.

* * *

Potterwatch

-We apologize for your temporary absence from the airwaves, which was due to a number of house calls in our area by those charming Death Eaters.

* * *

"It's Lee!" Mione says.

"I know." Ron says. "Cool Eh?"

* * *

Back to Potterwatch

-We've finally found another location and our regular two guests has rejoined us. Evening boys!

-Hi. _'Sounds like Kingsley, I thought'_

-Evening River. _'That sounds that Remus.'_

-Before we hear from Royal and Romulus, let's take a moment to report those deaths that the Wizarding Wireless Network News and he Daily Prophet don't think important enough to mention. It is with great regret that we inform our listeners of the murders of Ted Tonks and Dirk Cresswell. _'Not Tonk's dad.' _A goblin by the name of Gornuk was also killed. It is believed that muggle-born Dean Thomas and a second goblin, both believed to have been traveling with Tonks, Cresswell, and Gornuk, may have escaped. If Dean is listening, or if anyone has knowledge of his whereabouts, his parents and sisters are desperate for news. Meanwhile in Gaddley, a muggle family of five has been found dead in their home. Muggle authorities are attributing the deaths to a gas leak, but members of the OOTP inform me that it was the Killing Curse. Finally we regret to inform our listeners that the remains of Bathilda Bagshot have been discovered in Godric's Hollow. The evidence is that she died several months ago. The OOTP informs us that her body showed unmistakable signs of injuries inflicted by Dark Magic. Listeners, I'd like to invite you to join us in a minute's silence in the memory of Ted Tonks, Dirk Cresswell, Bathilda Bagshot, Gornuk, and the unnamed but no less regretted muggles murdered by the Death Eaters. _'…' _ Thank you. And now we turn to our regular contributor Royal, for and update on how the new Wizarding order is affecting the muggle world.

-Thanks River. _'Kingsley must be Royal so Remus must be Romulus.' _Muggles remain ignorant of the source of their suffering as they continue to substain heavy casualties. However we continue to hear truly inspirational stories of wizards and witches risking their own safety to protect muggle friends and neighbors, often without the muggles knowledge. I'd like to appeal to all our listeners to emulate their example perhaps by casting a protective charm over any muggle dwellings in your street. Many lives could be saved if such simple measures are taken.

-And what would you say Royal to those listeners who reply that in these dangerous times, it should be wizards first?

-I'd say it's one short step from wizards first to purebloods first and then to Death Eaters first. We're all human aren't we? Every human life is worth the same, and worth saving.

-Excellently put Royal and you've got my vote for Minister of Magic if we ever get out of this mess. And now over to Romulus for our popular feature pals of potter.

-Thanks River.

-Romulus, do you maintain, as you have every time you've appeared on our program, that Harry Potter is still alive?

-I do. There is no doubt at all in my mind that his death would be proclaimed as widely as possible by the Death Eaters if it had happened because it would strike a deadly blow at the morale of those resisting the new regime. The boy who lived remains a symbol of everything for which we are fighting: the triumph of good, the power of innocence, the need to keep resisting. _'I bet Harry feels jerk after hearing what Remus had to say.' _

-And what would you say we're all with him in spirit…and I'd tell him to follow his instincts, which are good and nearly always right.

-…and now to some news concerning a certain wizard who is just as elusive as Harry Potter. We all like to refer to him as the Chief Death Eater, and here to give his views on some of the more insane rumors circulating about him, I'd like to introduce a new correspondent: Rodent.

-Rodent?

* * *

"Fred!"

"No I think it's George." Harry says.

"No it's Fred I think." Ron says.

"It's Fred. I can tell." They give me weird looks. "What? I just do okay." We turn back to the radio but my mind was elsewhere.

* * *

Noel's Flashback

"Noel get upsie." Someone says trying to wake me up seconds after I had finally started to fall asleep. "Mum wrote me and told me you were back. I came right over to talk to you. Are you okay?"

"Fred?" I say sitting up and look at him, who was kneeling next to the bed.

"Hey sleepy." He smiles when I launch myself at him, wrapping my arms around his neck and pull him onto the bed kissing him passionately…well as passionately as a person who just woke up could anyway. His breathing quickens and he pulls back but still on top of me. "As much as I love this, I think we should stop."

"Why? I've missed you." I say leaning up to try and kiss him again but he puts a finger on my lips to stop me.

"I know and I've missed you too."

"Then there's nothing wrong with just kissing." I grin up at him. "And maybe a little more…"

"Don't you want to talk about it?" He asks brushing my hair out of my eyes.

"I'd rather be doing something else with my mouth." He blushes. He's so cute. I lean up and kiss him, who doesn't stop me this time, while my hands reach for the hem of his shirt and in one quick movement it's off. I pull him closer and Fred moves from my lips to my neck when I hear a groan that didn't come from either of us. It came from Ginny, who grabs her pillow and stomps out of the room. I forgot she was there. I was about to start kissing Fred again when I hear her voice in the hall.

"MUM FRED'S ABOUT TO SUCK NOEL'S SKIN OFF HER FACE AND NECK! MAYBE EVEN TRY TO STEAL TO SECOND OR THIRD BASE!" Ginny shouts loudly making me blush and there were more stomping and Mrs. Weasley comes rushing into the room with a crazed look on her face. We sit up and Fred quickly puts his shirt back on while we move into a more appropriate position for her to see us in.

"That's right Fred. Get your hands off the poor girl. Can't you give her a nights rest before you start attacking her? I didn't owl you so you could come and have your way with her."

"Actually I wanted to have my way with him." I say wrapping my arms around his waist.

"WHAT!" She shrieks.

* * *

That seemed like a long time ago. I just had this inexplicable need for him. I break out of my trance just as the radio turned off.

"Good eh?" Ron says.

"Brilliant." Harry says.

"It's so brave of them." Mione says. "If they were found…"

"Well they keep on the move don't they?" Ron points out.

"But didn't you hear what Fred said?" Harry asks excited. "He's abroad! He's looking for the Wand, I knew it!"

"Harry…" Mione starts.

"Come on Mi, why are you so determined not to admit it? Vol-"

"HARRY NO!" Ron shouts.

"-demort's after the wand." Harry finishes.

"That name's Taboo!" Ron bellows leaping to his feet and a loud crack sounded outside. The Sneakerscope lights up and whistles while my mp3 light up and started vibrating. Oh no, we're surrounded. Ron pulls out the Deluminator and clicks off the lights. I shove my wand and mp3 into a secret compartment in the heel of my boots. I don't need them to fight but I would need my wand later.

"Come out with your hands up. We have half a dozed wands pointed at you and we don't care who we curse!" A raspy voice orders. I hear Harry groan and the trespassers enter the tent and drags us out.

"Get-off-her!" Ron shouts.

"NO! Leave him alone."

"You have no idea who you're messing with bud." I say punching my captor in the gut, thanking Jasper who taught me fight when someone tackles me to the ground after punching me in the face. My forehead feels like it had exploded and something wet disrupts my vision making it harder for me to see. Arms lift me um and throws me next o Ron.

"What happened ugly?" Raspy voice asks. Raspy voice, bad smell…he must be Fenir Greyback, the werewolf who likes children.

"Look whose talking whiskers." I couldn't hold back the retort.

"Be quiet. What are your names?"

"Vernon Dudley." Harry says.

"Stan Shunpike." Ron says.

"Like 'ell you are." Ron gets punched.

"I'b Bardy Weasley."

"A Weasley?" Greyback rasps. "Blood traitor. What about your pretty friends?"

"I'm a person who likes compliments but when someone like you calls me pretty, I feel like I want to throw up."

"Your names." He growls.

"Penelope Clearwater."

"Marietta Edgecombe." I say.

"So you decided to say the Dark Lords name?"

"Aggiden." Ron says.

"Accident?"

"Yeah. We were reading something out loud and his name was on it. We didn't mean to say your preci-arggh!" Someone grips the back of my hair and drags me away, sitting me down and ties me to the back of other people. "Sorry. You know me."

"You tend to get really aggressive and mouthy when your tense. Anyone still got a wand?" Harry asks.

"No." Ron and Mi says.

"I have one but I don't think I can reach it and I cant really see with this blood in my face." I say trying to wipe my eyes clear on my shoulder.

"Harry?" Someone says.

"Dean?" Harry asks.

"It's you! They're Snatchers. If they found out who they've got you're done for."

"Did you check the list?" Greyback roars as I get partial of my eye clear.

"There's no Vernon Dudley on 'ere." I look up. I only had one chance, because I could feel the blood sliding down my eyebrow. I could either unbind us or put his name on the list. If I unbind us we still have no chance of getting away. I look on the list and image Vernon Dudley on it and snap my fingers feeling the flow of energy coursing out until it stops.

"Check again." I say as my sight was once again obscured. Greyback growls once more, but checks it behind the one called Scabior.

"I swear it wasn't on 'ere a minute ago." Scabior says. I feel a soft nudge from someone and I nod slightly.

"Hey look at this." Someone shouts bringing out the sword and the Daily Prophet. "Look who it is."

"Penelope. This picture looks a lot like you, who looks like that Mudblood Granger." I feel Greyback crouch in front of her.

"It's not me." She squeaks.

"Leave her alone." I say not caring about the blood anymore as I strain against the binds.

"We must have caught Potter then. Look it is." Greyback says after some movement.

"Do we call 'im 'ere?" Scabior asks.

"No…to the Malfoy's." Greyback snarls and we feel the tug of apparating away.

* * *

_**(Noel: I can't believe you told them.) **Told them what exactly *grins* **(Noel: My private time with Fred.) **The world needed to know._

_Nagare and Noel.  
_


	24. Aunt VS Niece

A Harry Potter Fan fiction

I don't own Harry Potter

-Aunt VS Niece–

* * *

We hit ground roughly and make our way into Malfoy Manor led by Draco's mom Narcissa to a drawing room where Draco and his dad Lucius were. He stares at me in shock but quickly fixes his gaze on his mother who was motioning him forward to look at Harry. They wanted to know if Harry was Harry before calling Voldemort here.

"I don't know if it's him." Draco says. "Where did you find them?"

"They were in the forest looking like they were on a camping trip." Greyback says.

"Then it couldn't be him because Harry Potter wouldn't be camping in the middle of the forest during times like these. People would think he's going mental but I already thought that." Draco says making me snigger. He had a point.

"But the girl is that Mudblood Granger and the boy must be that Weasley and the other…that's the late Dumbledore's Great Granddaughter." Lucius says really excited.

"Possibly but then again there is a chance that the other is Potter. I can't really say although his face does look as hideous as Potter's normally does." I bite my lip to stop me from laughing out when someone enters the room.

"What's this? What happened Cissy?" It was Bellatrix. "Look it's the Mudblood and why…look, it's my dear niece."

"Aunt Strange." I say through gritted teeth.

"Yes that's her and the one beside her is Potter." Lucius says.

"Binds." Harry mutters.

"What good will untying our binds bring if none of you can defend yourselves against an attack that will come if I do, in the process revealing my powers to the enemy." I hiss back.

"STOP!" Strange shrieks as Lucius was reaching for his mark, her eyes on the sword. "The sword. Where did you get it?"

"We found it."

"Give it to me." She demands.

"No!" There were flashes and thuds and soon only Greyback was left.

"Where did you get the sword?"

"We found it." Greyback snarls. "In their tent." He nods towards us. She releases him off of the floor.

"Remove the scum Draco. Greyback take the prisoners to the cellar except for the Mudblood." She orders.

"Wait take me instead!" Ron shouts.

"I'll get to you if she dies under questioning." She says as Greyback moves toward us.

"What about me?" I ask. "Pick me instead." I wanted her to pick me. She had to pick me instead of Mione. I don't care about what's going to happen once she picked me, but I won't let her take do anything to Mione. "Wouldn't you love to 'question' me first? Daughter of Sirius Black, Great Granddaughter of Albus Dumbledore. I bet you would just love to turn your wand on me and hear me shriek in pain. You want to get your revenge for me defying your Voldie whose nose collapsed in his face half blood." I taunt with a wicked smirk on my face feeling Harry go stiff beside me. I watch her wand hand twitch in anticipation and her eyes were blazed with fury. "Come on. You know you want to and I'm practically powerless to stop you."

"Leave my niece, take the Mudblood." I sigh as I'm cut loose and brought to stand in front of her as everyone else was being dragged away.

"No Noel don't!" Harry shouts.

"She wanted me! She wanted me!" Mione shouts.

"Noel wait!" Ron shouts.

"We'll come for you! We'll come for you!" Harry shouts again and Strange laughs as their voices grew faint.

"How did you come upon this sword?" She asks.

"How have you been? Have you gained weight because you look a little chubby? Oh…you must be pregnant. Did your Dark Lord finally bang you yet? I wonder what you're husband will think."

"Just like your father…CRUCIO!" She shouts at me and I buckle to it, which was more powerful than Alecto's and Amycus's combined. It made theirs feel like a paper cut with salt rubbed into it to this pain. A minute later she lifts her wand.

"Is that the best you got or are you going soft of me because I'm family?"

"You're a smart mouth aren't you? Tell me where you got the sword."

"Tell me why you're so interested in where we got the sword."

"I'm the one asking the questions here. CRUCIO!" I collapse on my back as the pain was coursing away through my entire being. I slam my fist on the floor to make it stop and feel the floor crack subtly beneath me. She stops again. "Where did you get the sword? TELL ME!"

"Make me." I breathe evenly readying myself for another round.

"CRUCIO!" She hollers and this time even with the readying I couldn't stop myself from screaming out. I struggle to stop myself, to close my mouth and let no sound escape but I couldn't. I kept screaming while thumping around on the floor clutching my head. Once again she stops, but she was panting. This must be tiring her but it didn't feel like it. I couldn't move, my body felt heavy and it hurt too much to even think of trying to get up. I look at Draco, who wasn't even looking at me, but his fists was clenched and his knuckles were white. I look back at the ceiling. I need to get up. I lift my body up slowly to a sitting position and stare at her straight in the face. "You…you're no different than the others. Now I know this sword was in my vault in Gringotts. You went in there and I want to know what you stole from me." We hear a crack. "What's that noise? Go check it out Wormtail." She orders not taking her eyes off me.

"You really want to know where I got it?" I ask.

"Yes I want to know."

"You really want to know? For real?" I ask.

"Yes for real."

"I got it at the end of the rainbow from an Asian Irish leprechaun riding a Bengal tiger." I smirk.

"You-CRUCIO!" I can't take it anymore. I could feel myself slipping away and my senses were beginning to dull except for the pain.

"IT'S NOT EVEN REAL SO I DON'T KNOW WHY YOU EVEN CARE. DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'VE BEEN ANYWHERE NEAR GRINGOTTS WITH ALL OF V-DOGS D-TEAM CRAWLING AROUND THERE. I WOULD HAVE BEEN SPOTTED IMMEDIATELY!" I scream. "I TOLD YOU IT WAS AN ASIAN IRISH LEPRECHAUN." The pain stops and she slashes her wand and a huge gash appears on my shoulder through my jacket. I couldn't even feel it beyond the other pain I was feeling. She turns her wand on her mark and touches it.

"Greyback you can have her if you want." She points at me. "The girl is nearly dead anyway and is of no use to me anymore now that I've go what I want." Damn, I'm gonna be eaten by this stinky wolf man. The door bursts open and in comes Harry, Ron, and Mione.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Ron shouts. Strange looses her wand and Ron flings it toward Harry.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Harry shouts hitting Draco. "STUPEFY!" He stuns Lucius.

"Hey!" I groan wearily struggling to stand. Harry gives Mione Draco's wand.

"STUPEFY!" Mione hits Greyback.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Ron hits Narcissa and takes her wand while Mione takes Greybacks wand and Harry takes Lucius's wand. Draco walks over to be and gently lifts me to stand, and I lean heavily on him for support.

"That's right boy. Hand the girl to me." Strange orders when the chandelier above us in unscrewed. Draco's hold on my waist tightens as he leaps out of the way as the chandelier comes crashing down.

"Are you okay?" He asks me.

"Yeah. Just weary." I say. He pulls out his mp3 and pops out a pain relieving potion and uncorks it for me. "Thanks." I say downing the potion and feel it starting to work. We stand up and see Dobby.

"It was you!" Strange shouts also spotting Dobby, and pulls a dagger out from her robes. "Hand me the girl!"

"Give her the girl Draco." Narcissa says.

"Noel it's time to go." Harry shouts as he, Ron, and Mione make their ways toward Dobby.

"Draco come with me." I say.

"What? I can't. What about my family?"

"I am your family. Come with me." I hold out my hand in front of him. "I won't judge you if you don't come but I want you with us."

"Noel!" Harry shouts.

"Draco give her to Bella." Narcissa says.

"I don't belong with the Golden Trio."

"That may be but you belong with me." He stares at me before taking my hand.

"Okay." He says and we move towards Dobby together.

"NOOO!" Strange screams. After we reach Dobby, Draco suddenly jerks around so he was standing behind me between where Strange was and he grunts as we get pulled away from the Manor. One second later we hit the ground.

"Is Harry Potter and friends safe?" Dobby squeaks. We look around looking fine until Draco collapses to his side and that's when we saw it, the dagger Strange pulled out was sticking out the side of his back.

"Draco no." I drop to my knees. "You?"

"I think she was aiming for you." He smiles at me but clearly he was in pain.

"You took a dagger for me? You…"

"You saved me once. I thought I'd return the favor."

"Idiot. I don't know if I have enough strength to heal you left. I've been bleeding all over the place."

"Somebody! HELP!" Mione shouts as I reach over for the dagger.

"I'm gonna try." I say. "Ready?"

"I hope you don't mind but I'm gonna pass out now."

"No I don't." I watch Draco black out from the pain, and yank out the dagger. It makes this weird squelching sound, blood pours from the wound, until I cover it with my hand. I tap into my already depleted powers to use it to heal him as much as I could, which was taking a toll on myself as I did it. When there was no power left, and I was barely conscious, I pull my hand back which was covered in his blood and pass out right on top of him.

* * *

_DUN DUN DUN... **(Noel: More suspense.) **Hey I was going to say that. Oh wellz. Anyway it might be a week or more or less depending on how fast I type until the next chapter is put up. **(Noel: Hopefully fast because I want to know if I live or die.) **Until then..._

_Nagare and Noel.  
_


	25. Vegetable

A Harry Potter Fan fiction

I don't own Harry Potter

-Vegetable–

* * *

"They're Snatchers."

"That Mudblood Granger."

"It's my dear niece."

"Potter."

"Binds."

"STOP!"

"Take me!"

"Noel!"

"We'll come for you!"

"NOOOO!"

"Somebody! HELP!"

"No I don't."

"Wake up Noel!"

"Get up!"

* * *

I jolt awake breathing heavily and clutching my head. I look around and notice that it must be really late at night, or really early in the morning. My eyes fall on Harry who was asleep on a chair next to my bed.

"Hey." I croak. He doesn't move. "HEY!" I say louder and he sits up, rubs his eyes, puts on his glasses and looks at me.

"You're awake?"

"I'm not dead." I pop myself a glass of water and take a sip, pausing to scratch at the bandages on my shoulder. "Where's Draco?"

"He hasn't woken up yet, but it's only been a few hours since we got here."

"Ah." I say.

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired."

"Then go back to sleep."

"No…I need to see him. I need to see that he's okay."

"Are you sure you want to do that? He didn't look well we brought him in. Maybe you should wait until tomorrow morning at least, so that you can have a chance to rest and take care of your shoulder before looking in on him."

"No I want to see him now. You can either help me or I'll have to drag myself all over this place looking for him and then hex the hell out of you for not helping me when I get my strength back." I say angrily. Harry sighs, getting up off the chair and helps me out of bed and we slowly make our way over to where Draco was sharing a room with Olivander. I gasp covering my mouth with my hand. Draco looked really pale, he was normally pale but he looked even paler than before. Did I not save him in time? Is he dead? "Take me back to the room." I say and we walk back to the room I was in. I sit down on the bed and feel the tears welling up in my eyes. "He's okay right? He looked…like he was dead. But he isn't dead right? He isn't right?" I look desperately at Harry.

"We don't know Noel. But we're sure that he's not dead because he does have a pulse if that's what you want to hear."

"That's good. I would hate myself if he died because of me. Thank you for taking me there. I know you didn't want to, and I know you still don't trust him but thank you."

"I trust you Noel, that's all that matters. You care about him so of course you would want to see how he is doing. But you shouldn't hate yourself if he died. He made his choice." He says and looks at me hesitantly. "And if it's any consolation, I care about you." He gets up and leaves the room. Why do I feel like he sucked out all the oxygen from the room when he said that? He cares about me?

"This is so unbelievable." I groan falling back onto the bed.

* * *

"You know Mione visited you today." I tell Draco, who was still unconscious even after two days. "She didn't say much but neither did you. Anyway I got your wand back from Harry for you. He seemed like he didn't want to give it to me at first but I convinced him. I know what you'd be thinking right now, 'Noel you're letting him in again. Didn't you tell me you weren't going to do that?' and my answer would be 'I'm not letting him in even if he cares for me.' Oops I forget to tell you that, he said cares about me but that doesn't matter. It doesn't make up for what he did. I talked to Luna earlier today and she told me what the guys have been doing in America since I left." Luna had told me that when Richie, Drew, Derek, David, and Jake went back to America, they told the American Wizarding Government about the attacks, and that the AWG decided to open their doors to wizards who were fleeing the county. Now all wizarding families were hosting their homes for fleeing wizards and that my guys were helping with the process of meeting up with those families and taking them to their shelter homes. "I wish I could see them to tell them how proud I was of them but I wish you were awake so I could tell you how sorry I am. I should have been paying attention. I feel so guilty that you're like this."

"Why?" Olivander asks. I didn't realize he was awake and listening to me.

"Did I wake you? I'm sorry."

"Not at all. On the contrary I find it refreshing, but there is no need to be feeling guilty."

"I can't help it." I say turning to face Olivander. "It's my fault he's like this, and he wouldn't be if I hadn't of asked him to come."

"Then it would have been you on the bed instead of him. I doubt you asking him to come would have stopped him from taking the knife for you. I think he would have done it regardless."

"How do you know that?" I ask confused. He was a Malfoy wasn't he? I thought everyone here didn't trust him besides me and Luna.

"Let's call it intuition."

"Does your intuition tell you he's going to be okay?"

"It tells me he's been okay for a while and that he's just getting better." Wow, he wasn't as bad as everyone makes him out to be. I'm impressed and that doesn't happen very often.

* * *

"I attended one of the meetings that Harry, Ron, and Mione was having with Griphook today." I say levitating Draco to change his sheets and set him down gently. "Get this; they want to break into Strange's vault. They think that's the reason why she was so furious about us supposedly have been in her vault. So they told Griphook if he helps them break in, they would give him the sword. What they don't know is that they don't have to break in at all or give him any sword. Remember I can go into her vault at any time to get compensation? I haven't told them yet; I was going to wait until you wake up before I tell them. So if they get mad at me for not telling them sooner, I'm going to blame it on you for not waking up sooner." I say going through my mp3 before stopping on my violin. I look at it and I look at him. "Did you know I haven't played my violin since Dumbledore's funeral? I don't know why really, I guess I haven't really had it in me to play…I used to love playing it all the time but now I just don't. I do miss playing it." I zap it out of the mp3 and run a finger along its surface.

"Are you going to play?" Harry asks from the doorway.

"When did you get here?" I ask looking up at him.

"Around the time you zapped it out from your mp3. So you feel like playing?"

"I want to. Why are you here?" I ask after putting it away quickly.

"Fleur wanted me to tell you to come down for lunch."

"I'm not hungry."

"You have to eat something."

"I said I'm not hungry Harry. If I do get hungry I'll pop me something to eat, but right now I'm watching over Draco."

"I'll watch over him, you go eat."

"No I'll watch over him and you go and eat. I don't want you murdering him in his sleep."

"If I wanted to murder him, I would have done it the first night but I didn't so you should be able to trust me with the vegetable for at least twenty minutes while you go to eat."

"Well I don't so don't go telling me what to do Harry and don't call Draco a vegetable! I'm staying here."

"Fine! Do whatever you want. See if I care about what you and the veggie do." And he storms out of the room. I huff angrily, crossing my arms and glare out the window. He had the nerve to call Draco a vegetable! He really ticks me off.

"Well I'm glad I woke up now to be able to witness that." I hear a familiar voice say softly. I look to the bed to see Draco smiling at me. "What's this about murdering me?"

"How are you?" I ask walking to the side of his bed. "Do you hurt anywhere? Are you in pain?" I didn't notice that tears were falling down my face until I felt Draco's hand reach up to wipe them from my face. "Draco?"

"I'm fine thanks to you." He says. "I heard you talking while I was asleep so I knew you were there watching over me as usual."

"I wouldn't have forgiven myself if I didn't do anything. I'm so sorry."

"Have you forgiven yourself now since I'm awake?" He asks running a hand through his hair to make it a little neater. I look down. "How about if I let you hug me this one time only? Will you feel better then?"

"A little."

"Okay. Just ONE hug and no feeling me up." I let out a sob and hug him tightly. "It's okay Noel. I'm fine. Nothing is wrong with me, I don't hurt."

"Still it was all my fault."

"Geez don't cry. You're getting mushy germs all over me and soon I'll start crying for no apparent reason and we don't want that. Besides I'm practically a man now right. I don't do crying."

"Anymore." I snort.

"Don't remind me." He grimaces.

"Are you hungry?" I ask pulling back, wiping the tears from my face with my sleeve.

"Of course. Now help your cousin get downstairs to eat."

"I could bring you something or pop you something. Are you sure you don't want to stay in bed and eat until we know you're fully healed?"

"Nahh I want to get out of this bed and walking." He says sitting up and waving me over to help him. I wrap his arm around my shoulder and he leans on me as we walk down to the kitchen. There was a collective gasp from everyone in the room when we entered.

"Squeezils you're awake." Luna says from the table.

"With an alarm clock like I had, it would be enough to wake the dead." He jokes and we go to sit next to her. Harry shifts in his seat, not looking at us.

"You shouldn't be out of bed. I would 'ave brought you sometheeng to eat." Fleur says.

"I wanted to move around. Being in bed for so long doesn't suit me but thank you." He says as she levitates a plate over to him and he begins to eat. I sigh in relief watching him eat. He was going to be okay. "Noel I'm fine, stop watching me and eat." I look down and see a plate of food in front of me.

"Okay." I grab the fork and eat the food gratefully, and it was very good.

* * *

_Well I'm having a tough time writing the next two chapters so I don't really know when I'll be able to update next so when I can I will but at the moment they just don't feel right._

_Nagare  
_


	26. Male Chests

A Harry Potter Fan fiction

I don't own Harry Potter or Chicago.

-Male Chests–

* * *

"What are you reading?" I ask Draco.

"A book." I roll my eyes at him before continuing.

"Okay…what kind of book?"

"A book called The Princess Bride."

"That's a girl book." I say trying not to snort.

"Well I found it on the mp3."

"Hence girl book." That still doesn't explain why he's reading it.

"You're a girl? You could have fooled me. Now leave me alone, I'm trying to read."

"But Draaaaaaaaaco! I'm bored. I want to do something. AMUSE ME DAMN IT!"

"So I'm here for amusement?" He asks closing the book with a snap, and looks up at me. Now that I had his full attention, I had forgotten what I was going to originally ask him. That's great but what I said was technically true even though I was joking about it. But it did get his attention didn't it?

"Come on. You know I'm kidding, I'm just so bored being cooped up like this. I want to do something. Let's do something."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. How about doing something like…like attend the meeting with Harry, Ron, Mione, and Griphook? You're better now, so we can tell them about me being Lady Dumbledore-Black and crush Griphook's dream of getting the sword." I say excitedly clapping my hands. I didn't like Griphook much. He rubbed me the wrong way, and looked at me weirdly. I didn't like that look one bit.

"I don't think they'd want me there. Potter and Weasley hasn't changed one bit, but Hermione has been really nice to me. It makes me feel like a jerk for all those things I've said to her over the years. But we can't change the past can we?"

"It doesn't hurt to you know…apologize. I know it's hard because you're you, but once they get to know you like everyone has, you can grow to like each other. I'm sure of it because if I like you then they'll like you too."

"I don't know." He says not convinced. "I've been enemies with them for a long time. It'll be harder than you think and you like anyone so my chances aren't that very high."

"That is so not true. I don't see why you think it's so hard to be friends with them. You got along with Neville and you bullied him. Now that Neville had the chance to get to know you he likes you like I do." I point out. "Harry and Ron shouldn't be that hard. Like Ron acts rash at times but he's a really good friend where it counts. He thinks he's not as good as everyone else but he has a good heart. Harry pushes away the people he needs because that's his way of saying…he cares. He has a hero-complex and people who haven't met him tend to think he's arrogant because of his fame but he doesn't like to be the center of attention. He can be very hurtful but he'll always be there for you in the end."

"What about me? What would you tell them about me?" Draco asks curiously, as if he wanted to know what I really thought of him.

"I'd say that they shouldn't judge you by what you did in the past, that it's the present that counts and that you can really shock people when you want to. Your enemies better beware because you will annoy them to death but deep down you're a good person. And you look pretty good without a shirt on." He faintly blushes. "I made you blush again? Stop the presses, we must inform everyone." I get up and run to Griphooks room. "GUESS WHAT?" I shout throwing the door open.

"What?" Mione asks.

"I made Draco Malfoy blush again. We must inform the nation." I say grinning madly like a crazed maniac.

"How'd you manage to do that and when was the first time you did it?" Ron asks in disbelief.

"I said he-" the rest was muffled when a hand covers my mouth from behind.

"It was nothing." Draco says. I pull his hand off of my mouth and duck into the room behind Mione. "Don't do it. Don't tell them."

"I said he looked pretty good without a shirt on." I say quickly, grinning at Draco who goes faintly red again. "And-"

"Wait" Harry says interrupting me. "How would you know how he looks without his shirt on?" Harry asks.

"That's the when, because I have seen him without one on right out of the shower. It was a weird yet rewarding moment between us."

"Noel don't tell them about that. It's private." Draco says. "Or I'll tell them about the time where I caught you in the bathroom in nothing but your underwear bushing your hair and singing The Cell Block Tango from Chicago." I smack my forehead. I had forgotten about that.

"HE SAW YOU IN YOUR UNDERWEAR!" Harry and Ron shouts together, standing up quickly, whipping out the wands they stole and points them at Draco, who does nothing to defend himself.

"At least I was wearing underwear. If he came in minutes earlier I would have been naked because I just got out of the shower. Now that would have been even weirder but in some areas it's not. But then again, I'm not from those areas."

"It was an accident. She forgot to lock the door."

"I tend to do that sometimes but it wasn't my fault that he just stood there staring at me opening and closing his mouth like a fish." I snigger imitating him.

"You are evil." He states.

"I know." I say when Mione tugs at my sleeve. "Yeah?"

"Hey what did he look like?" Mone asks.

"HERMIONE!" Ron and Harry shouts whirling at her.

"What?" She asks. "Can't a girl be a little curious sometimes?"

"As I said he had just run out of the shower, wrapped in a towel, glistening."

"Noel stop that." Draco says trying to come at me, but Harry and Ron were still blocking his path. "This is so not cool."

"It's only not cool because you keep interrupting me." I say. "Now before I get interrupted again, he was so pale and ripped. I haven't seen that many bare chests but his definitely makes the top five." Not a good way to be speaking about someone whose related to me, but it was hilarious watching him turn even redder and Ron's ears turning pink, while there was a spark of fire in Harry's eyes for some reason.

"Wow…how many male chests have you seen?" She asks with a dazed look on her face.

"Not including Richie, Drew, Jake, David, and Dereks chests or the one I've seen in movies? I'd say about 367…give or take a few." The four of them turn to me and give weird looks. "What? Hello? You're looking at a musician here. People at concerts tend to like to rip off their shirts for you to sign their chests for them. It's not my fault. I was also including Harry in that count when he dived into the pond practically naked. So back to Draco's chest, it was flat and sculpted and still had drops of water on it."

"Really?"

"Although between Fred and Malfoy, I think Fred takes the cake as the best eye candy to me. His chest is manlier than Draco's chest. I like Fred's best."

"Of course because I'm family and that would be weird if you liked mine best." Draco mutters.

"I don't want to seem odd for asking but who are your top five?" Mione asks.

"Why are you so interested in chests Hermione?" Draco asks suddenly, and reaches for the top button of his shirt and undoes it. "Want to take a peak? Have you seen a male chest before?" He undoes another two buttons with a gleam in his eye. "Would you like to?" Mione looks away flustered. The teenage mind, it reels.

"MALFOY GET OUT!" Ron and Harry shouts pointing to the door.

"I'll leave if Noel comes with me." Draco says.

"She stays and you go." They say.

"I don't want her talking about me while I'm gone." Draco says pointing at me.

"I wasn't planning on it but thanks for the idea." I grin at him.

"You know we were in an important meeting before you barged in." Griphook says interrupting us.

"Well that meeting isn't important anymore." I say.

"Not important? What do you mean not important?" Griphook asks in disbelief.

"You are looking at Lady Dumbledore-Black." I say grabbing the rings from my chain around my neck to show them. "I can go into her vault anytime and retrieve my compensation without her knowing. She doesn't even know that I'm the head of the Black family now, meaning that we will not be needing Griphook's services." I say.

"But you can't just walk into Diagon Alley. They know you're with us now. You might be caught. I don't think it's a good idea." Harry says.

"It's the best idea and it's safer than the one you were planning. If Noel gets whatever our Aunt is hiding then she won't be stuck in Gringotts for breaking in like you will be if you go through with your plan." Draco says.

"Exactly. You took the words right out of my mouth Draco." I say.

"Noel…we aren't going to risk you getting caught by a Death Eater if you go by yourself because we can't all fit under the invisibility cloak to protect you." Harry says.

"I don't need protecting Harry. I know I can take care of myself. I'm a big girl." I say.

"That's not the point." Harry says. "I don't want you to go there by yourself."

"She won't be going by herself because I'm going with her." Draco says.

"I don't think that's the best choice since you are now marked for joining us." Harry says. That was a good sign since it sounds like he's admitting that Draco was part of the innermost circle now, things were moving slowly but they were moving. "It would be the same result if either Ron or I went with her."

"I could distort his features using magic." Mione suggests. "Or Ron, or yours Harry but it's really up to Noel who she wants to come with her to Gringotts."

"Then it's settled. Draco will come for me and we'll go to Gringotts together and meet you back here or somewhere else in case we are followed."

"No. We're coming to Diagon Alley together. I want to be there." Harry says.

"Why? It would be safer for you to stay away and I'll be fine with Draco. He'll take care of me." I say.

"If something goes down I want to be there just in case."

"If something did go down, I wouldn't want you to be there with the possibility of you getting caught up in the mess."

"I agree with Harry, I'd feel safer if we closer." Mione says.

"I'd feel safer if I knew you guys were safe." I say, folding my arms across my chest.

"I won't let you go through with this if we aren't nearby." Harry says stubbornly.

"Noel, you might as well let them come." Draco says. "They feel bad enough for what happened before, and nothing will happen okay so what's the point in making them stay behind. You didn't like it so why do the same to them in return?"

"But Draco-"

"No buts, now you wanted me to amuse you right? Let's go outside and I'll find someway to amuse you."

"Fine." I say reluctantly and follow him out of the room. "I hope your version of amusement is fun, because I will be very put out if it isn't."

"It will be."

"It better be."

"It will be." He assures me.

* * *

It wasn't as amusing as he said it would be. Why? His version of amusing was going outside on the lawn to duel with me and Luna, turning out to dueling with just him and Luna while I watched because I grew bored with their game. Luna had gotten a new wand from Olivander who was leaving for Ron's Aunt Muriel's place, where all the Weasley's we staying now minus Ron. So Luna and Draco were breaking in her wand. When it started to rain we came back inside, and Draco started to read again.

"Draco you are so boring and I am very put out. I am so disappointed." I say leaving the room to go help Fleur and Harry with dinner. "Rain, I don't like it." I say marching into the kitchen. "It's so rainy."

"You are always joking around. I theenk zat's so funny." Fleur smiles at me.

"I live to laugh." I shrug.

"And to embarrass herself and others." Draco says entering the kitchen.

"What? Were you bored with reading or were you missing my presence? I wasn't even gone that long." I say as Dean, Luna, Mione, and Ron enters the kitchen. A little while later Bill and Mr. Ollivander leaves to Aunt Muriels. Before we had finished the first course Bill returns.

"Mr. Ollivander has settled in. Everyone says hello." Bill says.

"What about Fred? Did he say anything?" I ask, hoping out of my seat looking hopefully at Bill. "He knows I'm here right?"

"Oh he knows…he told me to tell you don't do anything I wouldn't do. Whatever that means."

"Huh that's weird? Why would he say that?"

"I don't know. That's what Fred said to tell me and that he misses your neck. Who knows what he means by that?"

"Okay then." I sit back down blushing furiously.

"I wonder why he would be missing your neck." Draco whispering, almost as if he was reading my thoughts. During dinner I couldn't stop blushing when there is a bang on the door.

"Who is it?" Bill calls.

"It is I Remus John Lupin." A voice calls. "I am a werewolf, married to Nymphadora Tonks, and you, the Secret-Keeper of Shell Cottage, told me the address and bade me com in an emergency!" Emergency? What was wrong now? Bill gets the door and lets him in. "It's a boy! We've named him Ted, after Dora's father." Huh? Boy? Did that mean?

"Tonks gave birth!" I say excitedly. Remus nods and hugs every one of us before stopping at Draco. "I never thought I'd see you here Mr. Malfoy."

"Noel had shown me the error of my ways and gave me a chance." Draco says. "Congratulations on your baby boy Professor."

"Please. Call me Remus."

"Remus." Draco says shaking Remus's hand.

"You make a girl proud." I tell him as Remus moves on to hug Harry.

"You will be Godfather wont you?" Remus asks.

"M-me?" Harry stammers.

"Of course!"

"Tonks and I also would like you to be Godmother to the baby Noel." Remus says turning to me.

"Me? Why me?"

"You've gotten really close to Tonks and I over the summers and we thought it would be great to have both of my best friend's kids as his godparents."

"Okay. I would love to be Ted's Godmother. Wow…wait if Sirius and Tonk's were cousins does that make Tonk's my aunt? Does that mean Ted is also mine and Draco's cousin?"

"Draco is your cousin?" Ron asks.

"Yeah. We have similar blood." I say slinging my arm around his shoulders casually. Harry stands up and exits from the room.

"What's his problem?" Dean asks watching Harry.

"He doesn't like Noel being so casual with me I guess." Draco says pushing my arm off of him looking annoyed.

"That's not it." Mione says. "He's probably just tired."

"Maybe I should go talk to him." I offer.

"He'll be fine." Mione says.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." I shrug and start to stare off into space. Maybe Mione was right. And maybe Draco was right too. What if Harry was both tired and didn't like me and Draco being close to each other? Draco is was his enemy for the longest time I'll give him that, but Draco is my friend now and he was just going to have to live with who I keep in my life. It wasn't any of his business at all who I was close with and he shouldn't get mad just because I am casual with Draco. It's not like Draco likes it. I just do it to annoy Draco and show to show affection, but I do that with everyone…except Harry now. "I'm going to bed. It was nice seeing you Remus."

"It was nice seeing you too Noel."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Draco asks.

"I'm just going to bed Draco. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." He says . I go upstairs to the room I was sharing with Luna, and Hermione to find Harry sitting on my cot staring out the window. "Harry what are you doing on my bed?"

"Oh I just…" He says getting up startled. "I didn't know it was yours."

"Right and I draped my clothes on the end of it for kicks. What's up?"

"Nothing. What's up with you?"

"I was going to bed. You?"

"Nothing. I'll be going now." He says getting up.

"Wait there was something I wanted to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I know you don't like Draco, and me and Draco being friends. I'm sorry but that's how it is."

"I get it. Draco was there when I decided to be a jerk to you and push you away. It's only natural that you'd find another best friend."

"I didn't find another best friend Harry."

"I know you hate me. I'm dead to you. What else is there left to say to make me feel guilty about leaving you behind? What else are you going to do to make sure that I never forget about hurting you all those times? I never meant to. It just happened and I'm really sorry about it. I really am. I just thought what I was doing was right and I convinced myself in some warped way that hurting you was the only way to keep you safe. I'm sorry. How many times do you want me to apologize for it until you forgive me?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"You want nothing to do with me and I know it's my fault. I'm always hurting you."

"You are."

"It's just that I have very few good things left in my life, you're one of them and I guess I just wanted you as far away from me as possible because anyone who has been ever close to me died."

"That's why you broke up with Ginny and pushed Remus away. I get that but I could have taken care of myself Harry. I don't need you protecting me. You should have realized in doing what the consequences were going to be."

"I did but at the time I thought it was worth it and I pushed Remus away because he had a kid coming along and Ginny, well I broke up with her for a different reason." He looks down at his shoes.

"So what now?" I ask. "What do you want?"

"I want us again. I want to be able to be your friend again. I want to be close to you again. I want to laugh with you again. I want us to be friends in the future."

"You're asking a lot of me."

"I know I am but I can't give you what you want because what you want isn't enough for me. I'm sorry but I'm going to bother you and harass you and show you that I can still be that guy that you first met in fifth year until you accept me as your friend again. I'm going to fight for you."

"Really?" I ask shocked. Is he really saying what I wanted him to tell me months ago? He's really fighting for me now?

"Yeah so don't give up on me yet."

"I don't know what to say."

"Just say yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes to not giving up on me." Did I really want to say that? I was finally happy. I had Fred, Draco, and all the members of the DA supporting me, but Harry…no matter how much I tried to fight it, he has this hold on my heart.

"I…"

* * *

_Dun dun dun. Tee Hee_

_Nagare  
_


	27. Noel's Kiss

A Harry Potter Fan fiction

I don't own Harry Potter

-Noel's Kiss–

* * *

"You don't have to answer that Noel." Draco says showing up behind me. "Not if you don't want to."

"It's not your problem Malfoy." Harry says.

"As a matter of fact it is because her boyfriend Fred, you know Fred right, he asked me to take care of her and by asking her this you don't really know how it's going to affect her because once again you're only thinking about yourself."

"What's so wrong with me wanting us to be friends again?"

"Think about it. If she says no you probably won't even care that she said it and bother her until she gives in. If she says yes she's going to be opening up herself to a lot of hurt from you that will come whether you mean it or not. Either way, whatever she chooses…she loses. So think again. Do you really want to ask this of her?"

"I know what you're saying but she means too much to me to just let go when the war is over. Could you really let her go?"

"If she wanted it then yes because that's the kind of friend I am. I respect my friend's wishes. But that's the difference between you and me Potter."

"I tried it her way but I can't do it."

"I know but you will have to wait until she changes her mind. Don't force your friendship on her. It will not be the kind of thing you want her to remember you by if things end badly."

"Thanks Draco. I pooped so I'm going to bed." I say going to collapse on my cot. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

* * *

"Why are you so cheerful?" Ron asks the morning we had decided it was time to leave. We had been staying at Bill and Fleur's for about a month and it was time to go. Griphook had actually tried to convince us to let him help for the sword, but since we wouldn't be having any trouble getting into the vault, we didn't need him and he didn't like that. So he ended up leaving a few days after Olivander left.

"It's nothing." I say joining them. I was a bit excited to be leaving and getting on the road again to do something productive. "Are you ready?"

"I'm still unsure about this." Harry says.

"I know you are but I'm going to be fine. I promise and Draco will be with me." I say motioning towards Mione who was working her magic on Draco to change his features. He now had medium length wavy hair which covered part of his face and a five o'clock shadow. I hand him a pair of sunglasses, hat, and jacket.

"How do I look?" Draco asks putting on the hat and jacket while tucking the sunglasses in a pocket in the jacket. "Would you recognize me if you saw me walking toward you on the street?"

"Honestly? Yes I would but that's because I know you. You look fine to me so hurry up and let's go." I say and the five of us begin to walk away from the cottage.

"Now don't forget. Once you've gotten what you went for you meet us right away." Mione says as we step past the boundary line and apparate away. "Be careful."

"We'll be fine mousey. Squeezils will keep me safe if I need it." I smile at them. Draco groans. They hide under the invisibility cloak, crouching closely together and I pull Draco with me into the Leaky Cauldron. We go into the backyard and I take out my wand and tap the brick that opens the wall to form the archway to Diagon Alley.

"Hey I wanted to say if something happens that I'll protect you." Draco says.

"Likewise." We walk down Diagon Alley quickly not trying to draw attention to ourselves when Draco suddenly pulls my hand and yanks me off to the side of a boarded up shop. What the heck was he doing? This wasn't the way to Gringotts. "Dray what?" I say as he pushes me up against the wall and hides me from view from where we came and I sense someone walking up to the alley. He leans against me, arm against the wall, looking as if we were doing something…ohhh. I get it now, weird but effective.

"If you want to do stuff like that you should do it somewhere more private." A voice says, the person was watching us carefully.

"Sorry." Draco says gruffly pulling me to the opposite side of him, away from the view of the man and drags me away.

"What was that?" I ask once we were safely away.

"That was Travers, a Death Eater." Draco says.

"I saw him before." I say. "I saw him at Luna's house when we visited there before. Luna's dad called them there while he stalled us from leaving. He knows what I look like."

"Exactly. I knew he'd recognize you so I had to get you away."

"Thanks though next time warn me with a code word or something."

"I only did that because he came walking towards us suddenly. I will figure out something different to do next time. Not that it matters, look." We had reached Gringotts and stop right outside the doors. "We have a problem."

"What's that?" I ask.

"The probes."

"Oh right. They might detect that you are concealing your identity." I say thinking deeply. "It's a good thing I wrote to Kgur to tell him to meet us near the front around this time."

"No wonder you were rushing us this morning." I shrug and we walk into Gringotts. We pass the doors and by the entrance were two wizards with golden rods on them. They stop us.

"We're here to see Kgur." I say looking for Kgur..

"Okay but first we have to check you out." One of the wizards says raising a rod towards Draco who steps back a bit.

"Miss Dumbledore. Sorry for the inconvenience. Rods down you two. She is one of our most honored clients." Kgur comes walking quickly to us and leads us away.

"That was close. Thank you."

"I got your letter saying you were going to arrive today so I made sure to be around the entrance. I apologize for not being there sooner. So what do I owe the visit? Are you here to collect your compensation?"

"As a matter of fact yes I am." We walk quickly to the stone passageway and Kgur calls us a cart. We enter the cart and zoom off to the vault and Kgur opens it for us. Draco and I look for the cup Harry told us to find when we spot it. "I found it." I say my wand humming in my pocket as I picked up the cup.

"Is that what you want?" Kgur asks.

"Yes this is all; the debt will be paid with this cup." I say loading it onto my mp3.

"Are you sure? We could look more for the others." Draco says.

"We don't have time to look for the others. Even if we did, I doubt they are here. It would be stupid to leave such important things all in one place. He's not stupid, he wouldn't do that. So we're done here." I say because neither my wand nor I could sense others in the vault, and we return to the front and leave Gringotts and go back to the Leaky Cauldron to find Harry, Ron, and Mione.

"Guys?" We hiss. "Where are you?"

"We're here." Harry says and they whip off the cloak. "Did you get it?"

"Yeah it's on my mp3. We need to find some place so we can get rid of it."

"Where should we go?" Mione asks. "I think we should leave here as soon as possible before someone spots us."

"We should head somewhere secluded and somewhere safe where we should be able to keep watch and yet be safe at the same time. I know of just the place. Grab on." Draco says and we all grab onto him before he apparates away. When we come to a landing we find ourselves in the countryside by a cottage. We head inside the cottage and put up the protective spells around it.

"How did you know of this place?" I ask.

"It's my mother's place we used to go to with just me and her when I was little. She took me here when she wanted to get away from Father. It was our place." Draco tells us.

"How do you know it's safe?" Harry asks.

"She wouldn't give me up. I know she's must be furious for me deserting her and father to 'him' but she'd never give me up to them. I'm her son. No matter what I did, I'm still her son." Draco says turning on the lights with a wave of his wand. While he does that I take the cup off of my mp3 and set it on the table in the center of the room.

"So how should we get rid of this one Harry? Should we stab it?" Ron asks as they look at Harry, except me. I couldn't take my eyes off of it. That wanting to be rid of the thing that was made from a part of Voldemort's soul, I wanted to kill it.

"I think Noel should do it." Harry says breaking me out of my trance. He was going to let me do it. "She's the one who got it from the bank so she should be the one to do it."

"Are you sure? I don't really know how to. What if I mess up?"

"We still have the sword. Just become one with your wand. We'll be here if you need any help." I nod while reaching to pull the cup closer to me and pull out my wand and stare at the cup. Instantly I get sucked back into a trance, and something in my wand and myself seems to click when the temperature in the cottage lowers and an eerie gray light forms around myself. Something, it must be my wand, takes over my body, lifts me from my seat, my free hand grabbing the cup and I place it to my lips and kiss it. The light around my body moves to my lips and as I pull the cup away a wispy cloud is held suspended in the air by the gray light. I toss the cup away and bring my wand at the clouded light which was silently screaming as it gets sucked into my wand and then silence. I stumble forward a bit before sitting back down feeling exhausted as I finally got feeling back to my body.

"That was bloody spooky." Ron says.

"What just happened?" I ask.

"Well first your eyes seemed to change from blue to gray then back to blue when it turned really dark gray almost black. The air got chilly like when a dementor does when it's around sucking the happiness from the room. Then this light enveloped your body as you got up and kissed the cup. By kissing it you sucked the soul from the cup."

"Like how the dementor does when it performs the 'Kiss' on someone. Except I think it looks better when you do it." Draco says. "You know because you aren't rotting and gross looking."

"Thanks." I say.

"Then the soul got sucked out in the air and we could hear it screaming and you sucked it into your wand destroying the soul like the dementor's does. The cup is now just and empty shell." Harry says.

"You looked really scary while doing it." Hermione says. "The whole time you had this blank look in your eyes but you were grinning at the same time."

"I didn't even realize that. I could tell what I was doing but I couldn't really control it. It was like my wand processed me and that's never happened before. I guess it's because it was the first time I did something like this before so I wasn't really ready to be in control. It worked out in the end."

"Yeah and I was much cleaner than stabbing it with the sword. So that's four down, all we need to do is find three more." Harry says.

"Yeah, We're halfway there." I sigh. I wonder what the other three were.

"We should rest before figuring out what to do next. Noel looks beat." Mione suggests.

"I'm always beat but I am not against to resting here for the night."

"Me too. Hey Mal-Draco, what kind of food do you have around here? Is it rich hoity toity high class food?" Ron asks.

"We have regular food here Weasel..uh I mean Ron."

"Great I'm hungry." Ron says.

"Me too." Harry says.

"Good while you guys go find some food, I'll get to the books." Mione says.

"And I'll just crash on the couch." I say closing my eyes and I fall asleep in seconds.

* * *

_Finished with the two chapters sooner than I expected and it's good. Hope you like it._

_Nagare  
_


	28. Related To The Barman

A Harry Potter Fan fiction

I don't own Harry Potter

-Related To The Barman–

* * *

"Fred you're so sexy." I mumble in my sleep, squeezing the pillow in my arms tightly when I hear coughing and giggles. "Hey, pillows aren't supposed to cough or giggle. Mione." I open my eyes to find myself clutching onto Ron's waist. I blink a few times before whirling up, moving away from Ron quickly to the opposite end of the couch. "How exactly did I wind up clutching Ron?"

"It was really funny actually. See he was going to wake you up because Harry had another dream, and you arms moved on your own and you've been holding onto him for about an hour."

"Oh…sorry about that."

"No problem." He squeaks only making Mione laugh some more. "Hey next time you're waking her up. It'll be more enjoying watching her nuzzle you than having her nuzzle up on me."

"Damn I did that too. I must have been really out of it because I don't remember a thing."

"Oh you were out of it alright." Draco says coming into the living room and hands me a cup of coffee. I take it and take a huge sip from it before looking around.

"Where's Harry?"

"Showering. We have to go really soon. We would have left sooner but I told him to go take a shower so that you could rest." Draco says. "We're going to Hogsmeade. He knows about us taking the cup. Travers recognized me and told followed us but we didn't know that he was. Told us we went to Gringotts. Aunt Bella double checked and found out what we took."

"Kgur? Is he safe? Did he find out about Kgur helping us?"

"It doesn't seem that way."

"That's a relief." I say. I wouldn't want Kgur getting killed for helping me. A minute later Harry comes jogging downstairs looking very clean. We all stand up.

"So where to?"

"We are going back to Hogwarts."

"Are you sure it's time? How are the five of us going to waltz into Hogwarts undetected? I doubt your cloak will be able to fit all of us under it." I say.

"If we squeeze together I'm sure we'll fit. It's still pretty dark out so I don't think anyone will notice our feet. We are going to apparate to Hogsmeade together and make our way to Hogwarts from there."

"I guess it could work. Let me warn Neville that we're coming." I quickly write 'We're coming.' on a piece of parchment and send it off with a pop. "Okay let's go already." We crowd around Harry and he tosses the cloak over us as we pressed ourselves closely together and we apparated away once again. We step down onto the road on Hogsmeade and then we heard a loud ear piercing scream and out of the Three Broomsticks came a dozen Death Eaters. Crap.

"Accio Cloak." One of them roars but the cloak doesn't even move. "Not under your wrapper then Potter? Spread out. He's here." We back away from the advancing Death Eaters and wait.

"Let's just leave. This was a bad idea. We should disapparate now!" Mione whispers.

"Yeah let's go."

"We know you're here Potter! There's no getting away. We'll find you!"

"They were ready for us." Harry whispers.

"You think?" Draco says.

"We're trapped then?" Mione whispers, her breath catching in her chest.

"What about the dementors? They'd be able to sniff Potter out."

"The Dark Lord wants him alive."

"The dementor's won't kill him if they kiss him." We hear people agree with the Death Eater who suggested the dementor idea. Double crap. I shiver as Mione tries to disapparate us but it was useless. We were stuck here and the dementors were coming after us as we retreated down the street. Harry raises his wand but I grab his had to stop him.

"Don't do it." I hiss.

"I have to. They'll get us if I don't. Expecto Patronum." His signature silver stag bursts from his wand and chases after the dementors, but at the same time it gave away our location to the Death Eaters.

"It's him, he's down there. I saw his Patronus, it was a stag!" I hear someone shout when a door is heard being opened.

"Potter, in here, quick." We run inside. "Upstairs, keep the cloak on and keep quiet." The barman who rescued us orders and we obey quickly. After a loud shouting match downstairs, everything goes quiet and the barman comes upstairs. "You bloody fools." He says looking at us. "What are you thinking coming here?"

"Thank you." Harry says. "We can't thank you enough. You saved our lives." The barman grunts. "Your eye. It's been your eye I've been seeing in the mirror. You sent Dobby."

"That I did." He said lighting the lamps with his wand.

"You're Aberforth." Harry says. This barman is Dumbledore's brother? "How'd you get the mirror."

"Bought it from Dung. Albus told me what it did. I've been using it to keep an eye on you."

"You have?" I ask looking at him.

"Yes I have." He says not looking at me.

"I'm hungry." Ron states and I groan even though I was a bit hungry too. But he ate a couple of hours ago. He shouldn't be that hungry.

"Pig." I mouth to him.

"I have some food here. I'll get something together." He says gathering us some food and we eat quickly. "Okay now that you've had your fill I think it should be best if you waited til morning before setting off because you don't want to break the Caterwauling Charm again. Once you get far enough you can disaparate to safety."

"We're not leaving. We have something important to do at the school." Harry says.

"Don't be stupid boy." Aberforth says.

"But we have to." Harry says and we nod in agreement.

"No you don't have to do anything of the sort. What you really have to do is get away from here. Get as far away from here as possible."

"I don't know why you bother telling him that. He's not going to listen. He's too stubborn and wouldn't listen to you no matter how hard you try but…he's right. We can't go anywhere." I say.

"And why should a bunch of underqualified wizard kids want to be heading to Hogwarts for?"

"It's about a job that your brother has left us to do. It's something he wanted me to do he said."

"Oh really? So he never kept anything from you, kept secrets?" Aberforth asks. I bite my lips. Of course he kept secrets. That is what infuriated me a lot about him. "Did he keep secrets from you Noel Marie Dumbledore? His own family?" He asks finally looking at me in the eye the first time since we've arrived. Our eyes mirrored each other, the same blue but still different at the same time.

"How did you know?" I ask. "How did you know who I was?"

"I could tell who you were the moment I laid eyes on you two years ago when you came into my bar with your friends talking about a defense club. You're the splitting image of Albus."

"I am not." I say.

"I'd say she was the opposite of Professor Dumbledore. She can't keep anything to herself." Draco laughs and I glare at him.

"It's kind of true." Ron says.

"No it's not. I can keep a secret if I want to. And yes he did keep secrets from me, but he kept them from me because he didn't want to tell me what I didn't need to know. He wanted to keep me out of the war as much as he could."

"Now why would he do that?" Aberforth asks.

"Because I was a child. I was his great granddaughter."

"Now on that fact of you being a child alone it's kind of a contradictory isn't it? He would choose to not tell you anything and keep you in the dark as his way of keeping you safe but at the same time he had the galls to put another kid who is the same age as you are in the greatest amount of danger out there. It doesn't matter anymore does it? You-Know-Who has won. It's over."

"It's not over. Not as long as everyone still believes in Harry." I say. "Your brother believed in him and so do I."

"I believe in Harry too." Draco says. "Even though I still pretty much don't like him I respect him now I guess. It must be hard having to deal with the weight of the world on his shoulders."

"Thanks Draco." Harry says. I could feel myself getting misty in the eyes. What a touching moment. It was more touching than what happened with Draco and Ron.

"I believe in him too." Mione says.

"Me too." Ron says.

"That's all great that you all believe in him but what's that going to do to help you. If my brother cared about you at all then he would have told you to run. But he didn't care about anyone but himself."

"That's a lie. He did care."

"Then why didn't he come to save your mother after he found out she was in danger? I heard what happened? Severus talked about her often when he came here for a drink in the evening times to talk about your mother's worries. If my brother knew about your mother worries then why didn't he do something save her?"

"I don't know why. He never told me why he wasn't there."

"He knew about your mother, I know he did but he couldn't deal with family issues when he had the Boy-Who-Lived to worry about did he? Maybe if he wasn't so concerned about his little prodigy your mother would still be here? And wasn't it his fault she was killed in the first place? The person who killed your mother killed her because of her relation to my brother."

"That's-." I start.

"Believe me; the people my brother cared about would be much better off if he left them alone."

"Don't you mean you'd be better off if he left you and your sister alone?" I snap and he glares at me. "Sorry I have a bit of a temper. I must get that from you because well I never saw him get ticked off or even glare at anyone."

"I would have been able to watch her, he didn't have to take care of her after mother was killed, but he wanted to. I told him he wouldn't be able to take her with him and Grindelwald on their little trip to put the muggles in their place. Because of that Grindelwald didn't like what I said and we started dueling then my sister Ariana was dead." Tears began to flow down my face as he told us. Me and my stupid temper. "Now you said I'd be better off if he had left me and Ariana alone and I agree. If he had left her with me the result would have been the same and I would still have my sister. But I guess he couldn't be bothered could he to give her to me to take care of her. He wanted to totally be free of her and free is what he got."

"He was never free." Harry says.

"I beg your pardon?"

"The night he died he drank a potion that drove him mad. He started screaming and pleading with someone who wasn't there. 'Don't hurt them please…' he said. 'Hurt me instead.' I think he thought he was back fighting with Grindelwald. He thought he was watching him hurt you and Ariana and it pained in beyond imagine. If you saw him that night then you wouldn't say he was free."

"How can you be so sure about my brother wasn't more interested in the greater good than you? How can you be sure you aren't dispensable just like my sister?"

"Dumbledore loved Harry." Mione says.

"If he really loved the boy he would have to him to run and hide. He would have kept things from him just like he was doing for her. It didn't matter because look at where she is now. She's thrown herself in the middle of this regardless of what he wanted."

"Maybe because sometimes you've got to think about more than your own safety! Sometimes you've got to think about the greater good. This is war!"

"You're seventeen boy."

"I'm of age and I'm going to fight even if you've given up."

"Who says I've given up?"

"You-Know-Who has won. Well he hasn't won. Not if I have anything to do with it. Now you can either help us or not but either way we're going to Hogwarts." Aberforth gets up after a minute and goes over to his sister's painting.

"You know what to do." She says and she walks back into the painting.

"What's going on?" Mione asks. Ariana reappeared coming closer and bringing someone with her and the whole thing swung forward revealing a tunnel and coming out of it with his face all cut up, overgrown hair, and ripped robes was Neville Longbottom.

"Took you long enough to find your way here. I've been waiting for you for hours." Neville says smiling at me as he leapt down from the mantelpiece. "But better late than never."

* * *

_They're back at Hogwarts next chapter! Yay!_

_Nagare  
_


	29. Breath Before The Plunge

A Harry Potter Fan fiction

I don't own Harry Potter

-Breath Before The Plunge–

* * *

"God Nev you couldn't help yourself could you now that I wasn't there to stop you. That mouth of yours sure did get you into a lot of trouble didn't it?" I ask hugging him while working my magic on his face when I kiss him on the cheek.

"Well I just figured you'd do the same thing if you were me." He steps away his face now healed of cuts, gouges, and discoloration and he moves on to hug Mione and Ron. "Hey Squeezils. It's good to see you again."

"It's good to see you too Dash. You look terrible." Draco says.

"Draco." I say punching him in the arm.

"It's true I do look bad but this is nothing. Other people has got it worse and well we've missed you like hell Noel. But you'll see when you get there. Shall we get going? Oh and Ab there might be a couple more people on the way."

"Couple more?" Aberforth says. "What d'you mean a couple more Longbottom? There's a curfew and a Caterwauling Charm on the whole village!"

"I know that's why they'll be apparating directly into the bar." Neville says. "Just send them down the passage when they get here will you? Thanks a lot." Neville helps Mione in first and I was about to go in after her when I turn to Aberforth.

"I'm sorry about what I said earlier. It wasn't my place to say that and hopefully once this is over we could get to know one another." I say.

"Yeah, sure kid." He grunts and Neville helps me up onto the mantelpiece through the hole behind Ariana's portrait.

"Wow this place. Was it here before? Like on the map?" Ron asks.

"No it wasn't." Harry says.

"So how has school been since Easter? We are pretty much caught up until then." Draco says.

"Well after Ginny and Draco never came back, it was pretty much only Thomas and I left to lead the group. The Carrows seemed to know it was me and him who were the leaders after that and they came down pretty hard on us. Then Michael Corner got himself caught after trying to save Thomas's little sister."

"What happened to little Anna?" I ask frantically while grabbing his arm.

"She said something she shouldn't have to a pair of Slytherin's who were in the part of Slytherin's that aren't on our side one morning after class when she shouldn't have and the Carrows found out and they chained her up. Thomas would have been the one to get her but he was already in detention so Michael went after her and they tortured him pretty badly for it. That scared people off and well…Anna hasn't talked much since then which has Thomas torn up badly about it. We all were torn up."

"They are going to pay for what they did to Anna and Michael." I growl.

"Well after that we decided to tone it down but still keep on fighting…until a few weeks ago. They went after Gran and Thomas's parents."

"They what?" Harry asks shocked.

"Yeah." Neville says. "See they thought you kidnap the kids to get the parents to behave so then they thought to kidnap the parents to get the kids to behave." Then he grins at us. "What they didn't know was that the night they had decided to visit my little old granny thinking she was alone and wouldn't need to send anyone powerful anyway, they found out that she wasn't really alone at all. Thomas's parents has been living with her while they worked with your David, Richie, Drew, Jake, and Derek on the overseas thing and the night of the attack they bit off more than they could chew. Dawlish is still in St. Mungo's."

"Awesome." I say.

"It was until they realized they didn't need me, Thomas, or his sister at Hogwarts anymore so we decided to disappear."

"But aren't we going to Hogwarts right now?" Ron asks.

"Course, but you'll see. We're here." We turn a corner and go up some stairs to a door that Neville pushes open. "Look who it is."

"HARRY!"

"It's Potter, it's POTTER!"

"Ron!"

"Hermione!"

"SPAZZY! You're back. And Squeezil's there too."

"DRAY YOU'RE BACK!" Pansy yells launching herself at Draco, who dodges, so she lands on me instead. "Oh hi Noel? It's good to see you too."

"Back at you Pansy." I smile as she gets off of me. "So now that I'm back I'll be taking care of everyone once I've seen my puppy and little puppy. Where are they?"

The group around us in hearing range grows solemn and parts a ways to the back of the room to where Thomas was sitting chair beside his sister's hammock. He looked pretty bad, which makes me feel terrible on the inside.

"Pupster." I say softly sitting beside him while everyone gives us our space and concentrates on Harry, Ron, Mione, and Draco. "Pup…I'm so sorry."

"Noel I don't know what to do. She won't talk. All she does is sleep a lot. She hardly eats. I even let Snape see her even though everyone didn't want me too. She seemed to get better but every time she saw the Carrows she would burst into tears and run. I though things would be fine after she came in here but they haven't changed one bit. I'm running out of options here. I wanted to send her off with David, he offered last week to take her, but she refused to leave."

"Thomas…" I say.

"I just don't know what to do anymore." He says hiding his face in his hands, breaking down in front of me. I wrap my arms around him and hug him, and soon he's hugging me back and crying into my shoulder.

"It's going to be okay. I'm here. I came back for you. It's all right." I say.

"I knew you'd come back. I knew you wouldn't just get up and leave us for no reason. Everyone believed you'd come back for us. Then we got your letter and we were so happy because you kept your promise that you'd take care of us."

"I'll always look after you guys. You are all my family." Thomas lets me go and hastily wipes his face. In that moment I could see the little kid I met two years ago in him which sends a lurch in my stomach. I push his hands away, poping a napking into my hand and wipe it for him. "Let me give it a shot with your sister."

"Okay." He says and he reaches over and gently shakes Anna. "Annabell. Wake up. Guess whose back?"

"Who?" She murmurs opening her eyes drowsily.

"It's me." I say and she opens her eyes more widely before jumping at me and into my arms before she erupts in tears.

"Noel I'm so happy you're back."

"I'm so happy to be back. Now why don't you tell me what happened and after that we can get you something to eat kiddo. You must be hungry." I say patting her hair soothingly.

"I got into a fight with a few of the kids in my year. They were laughing at me and said that you abandoned us and that You-Know-Who probably had killed you already and I told them that you were strong enough to beat him and that he didn't deserve to have a name feared by the wizarding world. So I said his name over and over. Then they chained me up and they showed me…you dead on the floor with him laughing over your dead body." She says clutching herself closer to me. "Then they made me watch them torturing others and made them watch me getting tortured. It was scary and I was so afraid. I really thought you were dead. Then Micheal Corner came to save me." She says looking at Micheal fondly, who looked worse than Nev had been. "And I watched them hurt him. He came to save me even though he got hurt. He didn't have to and yet he did. He got hurt because of me. It was all my fault." This girl reminded me too much of myself.

"Sweetie, it wasn't your fault. I mean it was because didn't I tell you that you had to be of a certain age to do that. You have to be careful in what you say."

"Yes." She hiccups.

"I understand that you were scared but look I'm fine. I wasn't killed see, what they showed you probably was a boggart which transforms into your worst fears. But I can assure you that they aren't going to hurt you anymore and you know why?"

"Why?"

"Because we are going to send you someplace safe."

"But I want to stay with Thomas. I don't want to leave my big brother. He didn't leave me for Lisa when he could have. I want to stay with him."

"Sometimes it's better to go and be safe than to worry the people who doesn't want you to witness what's going to happen. We don't want you to have to see us fighting if it comes down to that. We don't want you caught in the crossfire. You wouldn't hurt your brother like that like you have been doing lately have you?"

"I've been hurting him?"

"He's been worried about you crazy girl. I know you didn't mean it but you have. Now go and give your brother a hug, and I'll contact your parents to come and get you. Then we'll send you to Aberforth's where they will pick you up and take you to some place safer. Okay? You need to be strong for him so he can be strong for you."

"Do I really have to go Thomas?" Anna asks him, giving him a doe eyed look.

"You have to." He says and she jumps from me and starts to cry again and he cries too.

"Okay I'll go. For big brother I'll go anywhere he wants me to go." I get up and in time to see Fred. George, Ginny, Lee, and Cho join us.

"Fred?" I say.

"Noel?" Fred says looking at me. I run up to him and into his arms happily. "Noel I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too." I say kissing him passionately in front of everyone. That's right. I went there.

"Um…we have more important matters to discuss like finding the you-know-what's." Harry says as we break apart.

"We've been apart for eight months Harry so excuse me for being a little excited to see him. Dean and Luna? When did you get here?"

"Just before Fred did and Harry was telling us we can't help them." Dean says.

"Well you can't." Harry says.

"Why can't they?" Ron asks Harry. "We could use their help."

"Yeah." Draco agrees who was trying to push Pansy off of him who was latched onto his arm.

"All right." He says calling everyone to attention. "All right. We are looking for something that will help us overthrow You-Know-Who. It's here but we don't know where and it belonged to Ravenclaw. Has anyone heard of an object like that. Has anyone ever come across something with her eagle on it?" He asks.

"Well there's her lost diadem of Ravenclaw." Luna says.

"It's called lost diadem for a reason Luna. It's lost." Michael says rolling his eyes.

"When was it lost?" Harry asks.

"Centuries ago." Cho says. That's great.

"I could show you what it looks like if you want." Luna suggests. Harry mutters something to Ron and Mione and looks at Cho.

"Well it's not much of a lead but I'll go so I know what it looks like." Cho gets to her feet.

"No Luna will be taking Harry. Won't you Luna?" Ginny says fiercely, more fiercely than she needed anyway. They must both still have feelings for him.

"Oh yes, I'd love to." Luna says.

"How do we get out?" Harry asks Neville.

"Over there." Neville says leading them to a corner.

"Don't forget watches. Don't forget the new thing I added on while we were at Fleur's. You can take a picture of the diadem and send it to all the watches at once so we know what it looks like too. Now it's healing time. I need all the people whose injury is just the face in one area, people who are just bruising in one, people who just has cuts in one, normal people one, normal people without watches in another so that Draco can give you watches, and really bad cases in one. Chop chop people. We do not have time for dilly dallying here." I say clapping my hands together. A little while after getting everyone taken care of and Anna had been picked up by her parents, Draco groans painfully as he clutches his left arm. "What is it?" I ask making my way towards him after biting into an energy replenishing packet. I check my watch on the way there to see that Harry had already sent us a picture. "Hey Harry sent us a picture."

"We have bigger problems now."

"Problems what problems?" I ask holding my breath in.

"Look." He pulls up his sleeve to show us the brand on his skin. "It burns. He knows, someone called him here. He's coming."

"Check your watches!" I shout. "Find Harry! Is he around any Death Eaters?"

"I see them. It was Alecto. She's with Luna and Harry now and Amycus is on his way there. Hopefully McGonagall gets there first." Thomas says. "What now?"

"Check the pictures under the 'other' button of your watches. Has any anyone ever seen that diadem other than in the Ravenclaw tower?" I look around at the others and everyone shakes their head, Draco was staring at the picture intensely as if he was trying to remember something.

"Guys." Harry's voice says over the walkie talkie of our watches a few minutes later.

"You didn't say over." Luna says over the talkie

"Now isn't the time to be worrying about the 'overs' or codenames Luna." Draco says on his.

"What is it?" I ask on mine.

"We're evacuating the school. That means once after all the head of houses wake their students they will be sending all the kids to the Great Hall to give them the choice to stay and fight or to leave. If they want to leave the heads are going to lead them there and to the Hog's Head. I need people to help lead them and help fend off the oncoming Death Eaters while the teachers fend off Voldemort to go to the Great Hall. As a matter of fact all able fighters should just head over to the Great Hall."

"You're evacuating the school?" It was Snape's voice. "Potter is that you?"

"Now who the hell went and gave Snape a watch." I snap. "Draco was it you?" I glare at him suspiciously.

"It didn't disintegrate did it?" Draco shrugs.

"Noel are you back? Are you safe?" Snape asks.

"Yes I am. So what's it going to be? Are you going to rejoin your master or are you going to prove me wrong and join us? If you join your master then I'll meet you out on the battle field."

"I wouldn't fight you Noel. Just stay safe okay. I lost your mother. I don't want to lose you too."

"Well okay then. I'll be up there as soon as I can with Luna." Harry says.

"Great. See you then." I say into the watch and look to the Hog's Head opening to see even more people piling in to join us. There was Oliver, Katie, Angelina, Alicia, Bill, Fleur, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Kingsley, Lupin and oh my god!

"Guys."

"We made it." I whimsical voice says as I stare at them in shock.

"Alice. You're here."

* * *

_OMG it's almost war time and guess who's here? Well technically I basically gave it away but still guess!_

_Nagare  
_


	30. Beginning Battle

A Harry Potter Fan fiction

I don't own Harry Potter

-Beginning Battle–

* * *

"Of course we're here. We wouldn't miss fighting with you." Alice says skipping to my side. "Where to?"

"The Great Hall." I say still shocked that they were here.

"Okey Dokey." She says happily and leads Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, Edward, Carlisle, Jasper, and a couple other vampires I didn't know out of the room. Behind them were Drew, Jake, Derek, David, and Richie.

"Guys." I say greeting them. "Did you bring them here?"

"We got the message that it was go time on those coins we got when we were here last time, so we put tonight's concert on hold, went to get the Cullens and co. who were already waiting for us to bring them here to fight and well they…that girl is too happy for someone who is about to go into battle." David says. I knew he was talking about Alice. Even though it we were in the middle of a war she was still so darned cheerful. "Where are Ron, Hermione, and Harry?"

"Harry's on his way back, and I don't know where Ron and Mione went off to."

"The bathroom. They said they had to go get something." Draco says beside me. "We should get going to the Great Hall right about now too."

"Right let's go." I say walking out of the room quickly with my guys and Draco to the Great Hall which was already filled with a large amount of students, teachers, ghosts, the order, and the Cullens with McGonagall was already addressing them about what was going on now and what will go on soon when a voice drowns her out as I stepped into the hall.

"I know that you are preparing to fight. Your efforts are futile. You cannot fight me. I do not want to kill you. I have a great respect for the teacher's of Hogwarts. I do no want to spill magical blood." It was too late for that. Magical blood has already been spilt. "Give me Harry Potter." Voldemort's voice says. "And none shall be harmed. Give me Harry Potter, and I shall leave the school untouched. Give me Harry Potter, and you will be rewarded. You have until midnight." When he finished everyone in the Great Hall turns to look at Harry.

"But he's here!" Millicent screams. "He's right there. Grab him and hand him over to the Dark Lord." Draco and I walk to Harry and stand in front of him together wands raised to fight off whoever even thought of grabbing him. It shocked some of the teachers, order, and students to see Draco standing at my side and in front of Harry, protecting him. I guess everyone was caught up on whose side Draco was really on now. Then the Gryffindors stood up, then the Hufflepuffs, and the Ravenclaws, and the Slytherins who were on our side stood facing their backs to Harry to block him off from those who would try to give him up.

"Thank you Miss Bulstrode. You will be the first to leave with Mr. Filch with the rest of those in your house who will not stay and fight." The Slytherins against us followed Filch out the door. Then the Ravenclaws followed. Then the Hufflepuffs, and last the Gryffindors. After all the ones who left we still had a good portion of students left to wanted to stay and fight. Most of which were the ones who were in the DA.

"Thanks you two." Harry says as we walk together followed by the Cullens to where the Weasley's were sitting. "Where are Ron and Hermione?"

"Have you even bothered with the watches?" I shake my head. "Hey you two where are ya?" I ask on the walkie talkies.

"We're on our way. We had to get something as a just in case thing." Mione responds breathless. "We'll be there in five minutes or so."

"See now was that so hard?" I ask shaking my head.

"So what now? We have a half an hour until midnight so we need to act fast. A battle plan has been agreed between the teachers of Hogwarts and the Order of the Phoenix. Professors Flitwick, Sprout, McGonagall, and Snape are going to take the highest towers. By the way Professor Snape wanted me to give you this Potter, he said you'd know what to do with it when the time was right." Kingsley says handing Harry a vial of silvery liquid that Harry pockets. It looked like a pensive memory. "Continuing Remus, Arthur, and I will take groups into the grounds. We'll need somebody to organize defense of the entrances of the passageways into the school-"

"Right." Edward says. "I can see into the mind of his followers and this isn't going to be easy. He has a lot of people and animals on his side willing to fight to the death for his cause. My family and I will help fend them off as long as we can."

"Will you be able to handle it?" I ask smirking at him. "All those animals? By yourself? Are you up for the challenge?"

"Did she just ask us that?" Emmett says flexing his muscles a bit. "Of course we can handle it. We're here to help our little sister in her time of need." He says reaching over and messes up my hair. I roll my eyes at him.

"You aren't indestructible you know." I point out.

"We are from spells. Remember you shot us a couple of times and it bounced right off."

"Not against fire."

"We'll stay away from fire spells then." Jasper says. "So who will be taking the entrances of the school?"

"We will setting up the groups who will be heading for all the entrances." Fred says pointing at himself and George. "Alright whoever wants to be team leaders get up here and we'll divide up the troops."

"Potter." McGonagall comes hurrying toward us. "Aren't you supposed to be looking for something?"

"What? Oh right." Harry says.

"Harry I need you to tell you something about that diadem. I think I know where it is." Draco says grabbing a hold onto Harry and pulls him aside and I follow them. "It's in the Room of Requirement. I've seen it a few times while in there when I was working on the cabinet last year. You should take care of the cabinet while you're there looking for the diadem so no Death Eaters can come through there just in case."

"Thanks a bunch Draco. You've really helped me a lot. I'm going to go find Ron and Hermione. Noel was right about you. Sorry we couldn't have been friends sooner than this."

"That wasn't the first time I've heard that but we before I was too busy with my head up my rear to be real friends with anyone. Good luck Harry."

"You too." Harry says and he looks at me. "Noel I just want to do one thing right now just in case I die and I hope you don't kill me if I don't die for doing this." He reaches over and pulls my body against his with his arm around my waist and kisses me and I could feel it down to my knees. Like Ka-POW and yet soft at the same time. MIone was right, he was a good kisser. "I always wanted to try that." He says after pulling away runs out of the Great Hall. I stand there startled and a bit dazed. I can't believe he just kissed me. I follow Draco as he walked to Fred chuckling a bit.

"You're part of our team. We're going off now." Fred says acting like what just happened didn't happen. I snap back to reality, right teams for the entrances.

"What about me?" I ask. "What team am I on?"

"You're going to be helping Kingsley, Remus, or Dad. We have enough students to help all of our groups with the help of your guys, plus the surplus of students who stayed behind to fight because of the DA. With your powers you'd be better help with them. And you can take care of the students you find along the way."

"But I'd rather go with you." I say reaching up to wrap my arms around Fred's neck. "I'd feel better if I was with you and not worrying about how you are or if you got hurt and I wasn't there to help you."

"But if you were with me I'd be too busy trying to protect you than anything else. It'll be safer with us apart." He says running his hands through my hair.

"Are you sure this is the right time for this now?" Draco asks. I ignore Draco, leaning up and I kiss Fred on the mouth, who leans into the kiss. "Didn't you just see Harry kiss her, so basically you kissing her now would be an indirect kiss to Harry."

"Don't care at the moment Draco." Fred murmurs.

"Fred! Come on we have to go." George calls.

"See we have to go now." Draco says.

"He's right. I have to go." Fred says between kisses attempting to get away.

"I know." I pout. "I'll come find you when I'm free but I don't really know when that will be. We will finish this later."

"I'll be waiting." He says and makes to leave when I kiss him once more, slipping my tongue into his mouth, which stops him from leaving once again.

"HEY! COME ON!" George shouts.

"I'm coming." Fred breaks away, pecking me on the cheek before running after his brother, who smacks him up the side of the head before they take their group off. Draco rolls his eyes at me before following after Hannah, Percy, Lee, Thomas and others. I jog up to Remus and smile at him.

"I'm staying with you."

"Why's that?"

"I want to make sure my god baby still has his daddy. I don't want him to grow up without you because that kind of life sucks." I reply. Remus gives me a heartfelt look before pulling me into his arms into a nice warm hug. It felt so fatherly and he smelled like chocolate.

"Sirius would be proud of you right now." He whispers into my ear.

"He'd be proud of you too. And I know if he could have, he would have been here fighting beside us." I say as he lets me go. "Are you ready?"

"We only have a few minutes to get to the grounds by the Whomping Willow before midnight. We should hurry." Remus says. The reality of what was about to happen seeps in and I begin to panic a little. I look at Remus, and hold out my hand for his to take.

"Only until we get there." I say nervously not looking into his eyes.

"Are you scared?"

"Yes."

"I'm scared too." He says taking my hand and we run out of the Great Hall.

* * *

_I haven't posted in a long time. About over a month i thinks. Sorry for the delay!_

_Nagare  
_


	31. Annoying A Dark Lord

A Harry Potter Fan fiction

I don't own Harry Potter

-Annoying A Dark Lord–

* * *

"Watch out!" I tell Remus as we dodge the branches. We had been fighting against Death Eaters, dementors, more Death Eaters, some Slytherin students who snuck back in to battle against us, even more Death Eaters, a giant, and some people who worked for the Ministry for about an hour when I hear a loud explosion coming from the entrance courtyard of the school. I gasp.

"Noel let's move inside!" Remus shouts shooting a spell past me and we run together fighting our way back into the castle together, to meet Tonks near the Entrance Hall. Tonks? Wasn't she supposed to be home with Teddy? Someone needed to be home with Teddy just in case things did take a turn for the worst.

"What are you doing here?" I yell at her ducking a curse sent to me by a masked Death Eater. "Aren't you supposed to be home right now and taking care of your baby?"

"I couldn't stay home while Remus was fighting here." She shouts back as I stun the masked Death Eater. "And little Ted is safe with my mom."

"You guys just can't stay away from the battle can you?" I joke punching another Death Eater in the gut and use my power to shoot him backward into the wall knocking him out. "I just don't know my own strength sometime." I laugh.

"Be careful. You don't want to be out of energy before the battle is even over." Remus warns me. "We don't need you passing out from exhaustion."

"They aren't holding back and neither am I. Besides, I feel like I'm running on a never ending tank of energy at the moment so why not let loose? It feels good." I make a ball of energy and shoot it at a Death Eater who was about to hit Colin with a spell, and the Death Eater crashes through the wall into the Great Hall.

"Thanks." Colin says.

"No problem. Just watch your back." I tell him and move to battle beside Pavati against Travers, the bloody bastard who didn't seem to want to give up, when Pavati shoots him with a body bind curse.

"NO!" I hear a scream about a minute later. Hermione! That was her scream. I was about to run into the direction of the scream when Remus grabs my shoulder to stop me.

"She'll be fine Noel. We're needed here." I fight the urge to run after my friends and continue fighting in the Entrance Hall when I hear more explosions and screams.

"Remus I have to- a gut feeling is telling me to be somewhere. But my friends need me… if Sirius had needed you, would you have been there for him?" I tell him desperately.

"Just let her go. If she needs to go then she needs to go. We'll be fine here until she gets back." Tonks shouts over the mess. "We're two grown adults; we can take care of here together until she comes back."

"You come back safe you hear me." Remus tells me.

"I'll be back." I say and run out the Hall down the steps to catch up with Luna, Ernie, and Seamus, and together we run to where Mione, Ron, and Harry were standing together as hundreds of Dementors were descending upon them.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" We shout and a hare, boar, fox, and tiger burst out of our wands soaring past them and after the Dementors. As I watched my tiger run after the Dementors, something in my wand flickers, I guess it was sensing the Dementors. It's been doing this all evening, technically early morning.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Harry shouts and the stag burst from his wand and joins the other patronuses.

"Can't thank you enough. You just saved-" Ron starts when a roar an a huge giant comes running out of the forest

"RUN!" Harry shouts. I run with Harry, Ron, and Mione to get out of the way of the Giant before he could smash us to smithereens.

"Where to?" Ron shouts.

"The Whomping Willow." Harry says as we run to the area where Remus and I had been fighting earlier, which was now deserted as the fight had been moved into the castle.

"How do we get in?" Ron pants. "I can- see the place-if we just had-Crookshanks again-"

"Crookshanks?" Mione wheezes. "Are you a wizard or what?"

"Oh-right." Idiot. "Wingardium Leviosa!" A twig flies up from the ground and zooms to the knot in the tree and it becomes still.

"Perfect." Mione pants.

"Wait." Harry says.

"Too late. Hurry up." I tell Harry as Ron pushes him into the opening. We follow after him.

"Get under the cloak now." Harry orders and puts out the light from his wand. We walk together and stop in front of the room ahead of us to listen in one the conversation from the two people in the room, which were Voldemort and Severus.

"I have a problem." Voldemort says.

"My Lord?" Severus says.

"Why doesn't it work for me, Severus?" He didn't deserve to call him Severus. The air around me shifts as I look at Nagini, which was the next to the last Horcruxe needed to be taken care of, I wonder what the last Horcruxe was. I could feel my wand and I want to be connected again. Mione puts her hand on my arm and shakes her head as if to say no.

"My-my Lord? I do not understand. You-you have performed extraordinary magic with that wand."

"No. I have performed my usual magic. I am extraordinary but this wand…no. It has not revealed the wonders it has promised. I feel no difference between this wand and the one I procured from Ollivander all those years ago. No difference. I have wondered why it has not worked for me properly and I think I have the answer. It will not serve me properly because I am not it's true master. The Elder Wand belongs to the wizard who killed its last owner. You killed Albus Dumbledore. While you live, Severus, the Elder wand cannot be truly mine."

"My Lord!" Severus protests raising his wand.

"It cannot be any other way, I must master the wand Severus. I must master the wand, and then I will master Potter at last." I get up quickly, moving too fast for them to stop me and I kick the door open which flies off it's hinges by the force of the kick and clatters to the opposite end of the room.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM!" I shout running to stand between Severus and Voldemort.

"And who might you be?" Voldemort asks his eyes flickering red.

"I'm the girl who'll kill you if you touch him. My name is Noel Dumbledore and I'm your worst nightmare Tommy Boy."

"You dare?" He hisses angrily.

"I'm not afraid of you."

"Not afraid…"

"No. You may think you're extraordinary but me, I'm more extraordinary than you'll ever dream of being and I don't even need that wand in your hand." I say lifting up a hand and in an instant a powerball forms, one of my best and brightest I have ever made in a second and Voldemort's eyes widen the slightest bit.

"I've heard about you. You are Bella's niece. If you weren't on Potter's side you would have made a great addition to my team. Too bad I'll have to kill you because of that mouth of yours."

"Was that a half assed attempt at a complement Riddle, because I am not amused. Now if you don't want to be zapped into the middle of the earth I suggest you leave now without your precious snake which I will kill when you leave."

"You do not have the means to do such a thing."

"You'd be surprised in all the means I have when I'm protecting the people I care about."

"I was wondering why you were protecting my servant and I guess it's clear. You have developed an adolescent crush on your dear Potion's master."

"It's not a crush stupid."

"Noel…" Severus starts and I shake my head.

"Then what is it?" Voldemort asks.

"It's much more than a crush. I love him...well not yet anyway, he still has a way to go before I love him love him again." I shoot the ball at Voldemort and he tilts his head to the side, making the ball miss, and hit the wall, which pushes through leaving a gaping hole in its wake. "Next time I won't miss."

"I guess then I will have to not give you an opportunity to get the hit." Voldemort says and slashes his wand in our direction. At first nothing happens, and then the cage that was holding his snake comes flying at us.

"Noel!" Severus says pushing me out of the way and the cage attaches itself to his arm. Voldemort hisses and Nagini sinks it's fangs into Sev's arm.

"Sev!" I shout as the cage lifts off of him.

"So the truth has finally come out hasn't it? It's just too bad I didn't find out sooner. I could have used it for my advantage." Voldemort says before looking at me. "I won't kill you now, once I finish Potter you will die after him." And he leaves the shack and I glare after him before looking at Severus.

"Hey you."

"Hey…are you here alone or is Potter and his two dunderheads with him hiding?" He asks.

"We're hiding." Harry says coming into the room with Ron and Mione behind him. "Sorry about her, but hey it could have been worse right?"

"How could there be anything even worse then being bitten in the arm by the Dark Lords pet?"

"Well there are two scenarios. Noel could have not been here Sir and you could have ended up like Ron's dad with you bleeding out of your arm until we decided to show up or you could have been bitten in the jugular and die seconds after we revealed ourselves while Noel would be still fighting with Remus." Harry explains.

"So it's a good thing I intervened when I did or you might have died. Let me see your arm." I order ripping off the arm of the cloak to give me a better view of his wound. It was ragged and blood was pouring from the wound. "Mi I need you to get me a few blood replenishing packets from my mp3. Ron I need you to rip this sleeve into a strip. Harry I need you to keep Sev awake. He's still not out of the woods yet and if we're going to save him I need your help."

"We'll help you." They tell me as I toss them the sleeve and mp3.

"Sev I need you to stay awake and lie still okay."

"I don't think you should be doing this. The last time you did it you were in a coma for three days." He replies his breathing was beginning to become labored. "If I'm going to die I don't want to take you with me."

"Last time I konked my head and wasn't good at this sort of thing." Ron hands me a strip and I tie it tightly around is arm above the wound. "I'm not going to let you die. Not now. But afterwards I will kill you for even suggesting not wanting me to save you. I might even sic Remus on you if he's still alive." I hold my hand above his wound and my heart beat quickens. My powers pour out in the usual hot waves into the wound which was spilling out this clear looking liquid then started to close up little by little while my vision was getting a little foggy. I tip forward a bit before shaking my head.

"Noel…" Harry says.

"I'm fine. See presto." The warmth disappears and I take my hand away from Sev, who sits up. "Now I need an energy replenishing packet while you give Severus the blood replenishing packet for the loss of blood Mione." I breathe out slowly closing my eyes holding out my hand for my packet, and when she places it in my hand I pop it in my mouth, and a minute later I feel a little better. "Okay now what." I ask. "I have an Entrance Hall with a werewolf and wife to get back to."

"I'm going to come with you." Sev says. "Potter you sh-"

"You have fought bravely." We hear Voldemort's loud sinister voice. He must be talking to us again like he did back in the Great Hall. "Yet you have sustained heavy losses. If you continue to resist me, you will all die, one by one. I do not wish this to happen. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a loss and a waste. Lord Voldemort is merciful. Just ask your fearless Noel Dumbledore whom put herself between me and a once faithful servant. I command my forces to retreat immediately. You have one hour. Dispose of your dead with dignity. Treat your injured."

"Bloody bastard." I curse. "I'm so not fearless. Just bloody stupid. There's a difference."

"I can't believe you just put yourself down just because you don't like what Voldemort called you. Going in front of him where most people would end up dead is a really fearless thing to do." Mione says.

"I bet he secretly likes me, and if that's the case then I hope the Shrieking Shack has a bathroom because I might hurl."

"Harry Potter, how many more friends are you going to let die for you when you decide to face me yourself. You have an hour to come to the Forbidden Forest. If, at the end of that hour, you have not come to me, have not given yourself up, then battle recommences. This time, I shall enter the battle and punish every last man, woman, and child who has tried to conceal you from me…starting with your friend Noel Dumbledore. One hour."

"Like hell he's going to have the chance to kill more people. Not if I get to him. Let him try." I say angrily jumping up and whipping out my wand. "Let me at him I say, let me at him."

"New plan, we should head back into the castle and ignore what the Dark Lord has said. He's just trying to get to you Potter by using your hero complex. Noel you will keep quiet on the way there and try not to give away your location to anyone in case they try to abduct you on the way there to use you as bait for Potter. Lets go." Severus says standing up and leads us back down the tunnel and into the school, which was now deathly quiet, and into the Great Hall which was filled with the wounded and some dead. "Noel go help."

"I'm on it." I say moving throughout the room healing as many of the injured as I could before stopping at where Mrs. Weasley was sobbing against Mr. Weasley. "Fred?" I choke looking at his body lying on the bench. "No…is he?"

"Oh Noel." Mrs. Weasley cries throwing herself on me and sobs onto my shoulders. "We were waiting for you."

"What's the matter with Fred? What happened to him? Tell me!"

"He…"

* * *

_DUN DUN DUUUUUUN! Will he make it? Or will he bite the dust? Find out next chapter hopefully tomorrow after I get home from work._

_Nagare  
_


	32. Rude Interruptions

A Harry Potter Fan fiction

I don't own Harry Potter

-Rude Interruptions–

* * *

"What's the matter with Fred? What happened to him? Tell me!" I demand.

"He…" Mrs. Weasley starts.

"He's just knocked out." Alice explains. "It could have been worse if Edward hadn't of been there to save him in the explosion."

"If he was just knocked out then why is his pulse so weak? He should have been awake by now." Mrs. Weasley cries.

"He'll wake up as soon as he realizes Noel is here beside him like I said." I move to sit beside him fixing my matted hair sweaty hair, before grabbing his hand.

"Fred, I thought you said it would be safer with us apart. Look at yourself. Knocked out and a gash on your wrist. There's so much blood, I'm surprised Jasper can handle being in the castle at the moment."

"I'm surprised myself." Jasper says. Funny he doesn't sound surprised. He doesn't sound like anything at all, maybe because of all the emotion he was feeling at the moment was too overwhelming that he's trying to concentrate on that instead of the blood, even though that shouldn't be the case because he's been in a lot of battles before I heard.

"I'm not. I knew he'd be able to handle it. Rotting flesh and werewolf really dilutes the smell of blood." Alice says resting her head on his shoulder.

"It really does." Carlisle says. "And the smell of wizards too. It's very strong in the castle compared to outside. It's still strong outside but it's because the magic in the castle is stronger, that makes the scent inside stronger."

"I would say the smell of werewolf is better than the smell of rotting flesh but both of them put together wouldn't sell if made into a perfume." Emmett says. "Although I think rotting wizard flesh is a bit different from rotting regular human flesh. Now dead wizards defiantly smell better than dead regular humans."

"Thank you for that lovely insight into the sense of smell of vampires." Remus says curtly holding Tonks hand looking extremely tired, but alive.

"Good to see you." I nod to them.

"You didn't come back." Remus says. "I was getting worried but I knew you'd turn up when Harry came back."

"I had an Uncle to save and a Voldemort to mouth off to. Didn't you hear? Apparently he doesn't like to be called Tommy Boy." I smirk. "So now he wants me dead. Go figures." I shrug. "He isn't the only one. Mouthing off to bad guys seems to be the only good thing I can do with my mouth."

"I know of a few other good things you can do with your mouth." I hear someone murmur and I look down to see Fred smiling up at me.

"Morning sleeping beauty. Did you have a nice nap?" I joke leaning over to kiss him.

"My boy!" Mrs. Weasley cries after he gets up and I let his parents hug him before walking off to finish my rounds on the wounded before finally ending on Draco and Thomas, healing cuts on their faces.

"I heard you met Voldemort." Draco says.

"Who didn't hear that I met him? Did you see where Harry went? I think the map on the watches haven't been working and he isn't answering the talkies."

"He wouldn't because he gave his watch to Sev." Draco says.

"He was talking to Snape when you guys arrived and we saw him hand the watch to Snape and he left and when we asked Snape where he went, Snape wouldn't tell us. He said Harry had something important that he needed to find out alone."

"But why isn't the map working on my watch. Then at least we'll know where he went in case he didn't need help. He shouldn't have went by himself."

"That's because-" A voice belonging to Severus says behind us. "-he didn't want you to find him."

"What is he doing?" I ask. "He's not going to the Forbidden Forest alone is he?"

"No…" He says not looking at me.

"Okay…look there's Neville. I think he's helping retrieve bodies."

"I think we should go help now that we've been taken care of." Draco says motioning Thomas to come with him. "You too Sev. He could use all the help he can get."

"Yeah, I'll help too." I offer. "I need to do something instead of waiting here and worrying about the attack in an hour if Harry doesn't show up in the forest. Not that I want him to go because I don't. I'd rather him stay and fight. So let's go gather the dead."

"No you should remain inside. When the battle starts again, you're on the top whom you like to call 'Tommy Boy's' hit list and if he does come, we don't want you to be found wondering around with a dead body in your hands." Severus says.

"Aww come on!" I say. "They won't be in my hands. I'll be carefully levitating them in."

"You better stay here." Draco pats my shoulder before following Sev and Thomas out of the Great Hall. Now I have to wait here for Voldey to come here. I walk over to where Fred was and sit beside him. We sit there in silence, just relishing each other's presence while we still had the time.

"You know…I wish I had more time with you." Fred says.

"I'm not going to die and neither are you. If Harry doesn't make it then I'll try to figure it out."

"If Harry doesn't make it I want you to run and don't look back, because it'll be you he'd go after first."

"I won't let him take me without a fight and if I die then I'll die fighting but I don't believe it's my time to die yet. I won't die until we've had sex." The Weasleys, the Cullens, Tonks, Remus, and Mione turns to looks at me with varying emotions on their faces. Most were embarrassed, Jasper was blank and George was grinning. "What?"

"You're thinking about sex now?" Edward asks.

"I don't want to die a virgin." I say bluntly.

"I think it's been an hour." Remus coughs.

"Right...then I should be getting ready."

"I love you Noel." Fred says.

"I love you too Fred." I lean over to kiss him.

"Harry Potter is dead." Voldemorts voice announces in the Great Hall. I freeze, and stand up. "He was killed as he ran away, trying to save himself while you lay down your lives for him. We bring you his body as proof that your hero is gone. The battle is won. You have lost half of your fighters. My Death Eaters outnumber you, and the Boy Who Lived is finished. There must be no more war. Anyone who continues to resist, man, woman, or shild, will be slaughtered, as will every member of their family. Come out of the castle now and kneel before me and you shall be spared. Your parents and children, your brothers and sisters will live and be forgiven and you will join me in the new world and we shall build together." Harry was dead! That's impossible. He can't be dead. I dash out of the Great Hall with others beside me to where Voldemort stood with his Death Eaters and in Hagrid's arms was Harry's lifeless body.

"Harry! You big idiot!" I shout. "You stupid. I knew you would do this you stupid stupid boy. Why'd you give yourself up to him?"

"No!"

"No!"

"Harry! HARRY!"

"SILENCE!" Voldemort yells and there is a bang and a flash of light and there is silence. "It is over! Set him down, Hagrid, at my feet where he belongs." I watch as Hagrid places Harry's body in front of Voldemort. "You see. Harry Potter is dead. Do you understand now deluded ones? He was nothing, ever, but a boy who relied on others to sacrifice themselves for him!"

"BULL CRAP!" I shout. "AND DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW TO COUNT? YOU SO DON'T 'OUTNUMBER' US. WE'RE ABOUT EVEN!"

"And Harry beat you!" Ron yells, and others join in as the silence charm breaks until he places another one on us.

"He was killed while trying to sneak out of the castle grounds. Killed while trying to save himself-" Voldemort starts when Neville breaks through the crowd to get at Voldemort only to be knocked down. I move to go after him when a pair of cold strong arms wraps around me to pull me to a stop.

"Let go Edward. I have to-I have to-he killed Harry." I say trying to shake him off. "He killed him."

"He's not dead."

"Not dead. Look at him Edward. He's dead."

"Would I be able to hear his thoughts if he was dead? He's alive Noel."

"What?" I ask in disbelief. "He's alive?"

"He's alive." I watch as Neville gets the sorted hat put on his head, and then have it set a flame. Then we could hear hooves running toward us and the Centaurs came galloping and shooting arrows at the Death Eaters while Neville breaks free from the body bind he was under, pulling something out of the sorting hat and chops off Nagini's head. How did the sword that was supposed to be with us, turn up mysteriously into the sorting hat for Neville to get? That's when Harry disappears and Edward let's me go as the battle starts up again. Joining our side were thestrals lead by Buckbeak and the House Elves lead by Kreacher and Dobby. The battle moves from outside back into the Great Hall and I joined Mione, Luna, and Ginny in battling Bellatrix.

"NOT MY DAUGHTER YOU BITCH!" I hear Mrs. Weasley screams after Strange had shot a spell at Ginny which misses by inches. "OUT OF MY WAY!" Mrs. Weasley starts to duel with Bellatrix. Aww man, and I wanted to kill the woman who killed my father. I wanted to be like Inoga Montoya was in the Princess Bride and say 'Hi. My name is Noel Marie Dumbledore Black, you killed my father, now prepare to die.' Maybe I still can.

"Hi-" I start coming toward her.

"NO! SHE'S MINE!" Oh drat, I sigh and run off to help Kingsley when there is a loud explosion.

"PROTEGO!" I hear Harry shout and he reveals himself and I let out a sigh of relief. He was really alive. I was so glad but now he's a dead man for making me worry like that. The battle stops as Harry walks toward Voldemort and they begin to circle each other. "I don't want anyone else trying to help. It has to be like this. It's got to be me."

"Lies. Who else are you going to use as a shield today Potter?" Voldemort asks.

"No one. There are no more Horcruxes. Just you and me. Neither can live while the other survives, and one of us is about to leave for good…"

"One of us?" He jeers. "You think it will be you, do you, the boy who has survived by accident, and because Dumbledore was pulling the strings?"

"I've learned that good things come from accidents. I learned a few things from what my when my mother died to save me from a memory of your supposed servant."

"Which servant do you speak of?"

"That servant." Harry points at Severus who was leaning against the wall, who nods at Voldemort with a small smile playing on his lips.

"How? It's not possible. He should be dead."

"Ah that would be my bad Tommy Boy!" I call waving at him from where I was standing and blow him a kiss. "Should have killed me when you had the chance."

"But he will not be killing anyone tonight and you want to know why? Everyone in this hall is safe from him because I was ready to die for them and now they are protected from him."

"God Harry do you have to be such a show off?" Draco asks. "You could have warned us instead of leaving us high and dry thinking that you were dead and all."

"Sorry about that. You wouldn't have let me go if I had told you." Harry says.

"Probably not but we all knew you weren't 'killed' while trying to run away. You're too much of a hero to do that. I guess your name should be The-Boy-Who-Lived-Again-And-Again-And-So-Forth." Draco says quoting 'killed'.

"We could make t-shirts." Hannah offers. "The-Boy-Who-Lived-Again-And-Again-And-So-Forth league."

"Enough with the talk." Voldemort orders. "We don't have time for mindless chit chat."

"Like you have somewhere to be right now? What has your schedule been like for the past seventeen years? Try to kill Harry, buy toilet paper, feed Nagini, visit Disneyland, get laid, and try to kill Harry again. You have no where else to be right now." I say.

"Right anyway back to the explanation. So quick version you can't kill anyone, and guess what Snape was never on your side. He was on our side the whole time if you had only taken a look at his patronus. It was a doe for my mom because he loved her and asked you to spare her life and you didn't so he was on Dumbledore's side."

"Oh so he has the doe patronus. Who knew someone as grouchy and stiff like Severus Snape could have something as cute and cuddly as a patronus." I say.

"And here's the kicker, he was also Noel's mom's best friend and is Noel's god father." Harry continues. "So even if you had ordered her dead at one of your servants hands, I doubt he would have been the one to carry it out, if anything he would hide her from you because he cares about her to much." A large amount of people gasps.

"Yes Severus Snape does indeed have feelings." I announce. More gasps.

"Just go ahead and give away all my secrets Potter." Sev grumbles. "This really ruins my image I've worked for most of my life to build. Your head is mine."

"Sorry it's a little fun this way. No wonder Noel likes to mouth off a lot."

"Shut up Harry." I snap. "It's a lifestyle for me not a hobby and sorry Uncle for his head is mine. If you want it you'll have to fight me for it."

"Moving on…you only thought you killed Snape but then Noel saved his life with her healing powers that she didn't tell you about. Speaking of which you know when you thought you were supposed to kill Snape to be the true owner of the Elder wand well that not true because the person who was the true owner of the wand is Draco Malfoy…until I overpowered him weeks ago." Harry says.

"No wonder my wand had been working like shit tonight. Here ya go and give me yours." Draco says tossing Harry his wand while Harry tosses Draco the one he was using. "Still feels like crap. I guess I have to buy a new one later."

"So now does the wand now its last master was disarmed? Because if it does them I am the true master of the Elder Wand." Harry says.

"Great now he probably thinks he's better than me because he gets the better wand but I still think I'm more powerful." I harrumph crossing my arms.

"We get it, you're special now put a lid on it." Draco says. "The fights about to get good and I got five galleons that Tommy is going to croak with his own spell."

"Whose leading this bet?" I ask.

"We are." Fred and George appears at my side.

"What are the stakes?"

"You're doing this now?" Harry asks in disbelief and sighs as he pulls himself a chair to sit down. "Because you weren't...I don't know, interrupting me while I'm giving my speech over here or anything."

"Thanks Harry." George says and Harry smacks his forhead. "Okay Fred you do the honors."

"Thank you brother. Now it all started back in the ROR while we first just for fun came up with ideas about how the war would end. Some came out like Voldemort looked at himself in the mirror, and the sight scared him to death." Fred says.

"He caught an STD from banging Bellatrix Lestrange and died." George says.

"And the oh so favorite, you hunt him down and drop a house on him like in that Muggle the Wizard of Oz movie. Then we decided to turn it into a bet. Then a few minutes ago Alice came up to me while we were fighting different Death Eaters and bet that Harry was going to win after Voldemort and him go at hit, and Voldey over there dies from his own spell. After word got out earlier that she can see the future, everyone started switching their bets from Harry losing at first then someone sacrifices their life for him to kill Voldey to even Harry killing Voldey and Draco reveals that he's actually Voldemort's and Lucius's love child and has been working on our side undercover and murders Harry with a pineapple."

"And that he's actually a girl." George coughs.

"It's possible you know. Killing someone with a pineapple. I've seen it on a music video." Fred says.

"Voldemorts love child and me a girl. Really? I didn't hear about that bet. Why didn't anyone tell me about this bet?" Draco asks.

"We were told not to tell you. It was an inside joke." Susan whispers.

"Are you done yet? I actually want to finish this battle this century you know." Harry says bored, tapping Draco's wand against his foot.

"What surprises me wasn't the bet but the fact that Fred knows what a music video is." I say shocked ignoring Harry.

"It'll be quick then you can talk about music and pineapples later." Harry says.

"Yeah Hermione taught me after she and Ginny were talking about your music video from a couple years ago and I wanted to see it. You looked hot by the way, and then I looked up other music videos and found one where this girl kills her abusive boyfriend with a pineapple." Fred says.

"Was it the cut up kind or the whole kind?" Colin asks.

"The whole kind obviously. What kind of question is that?" Draco snorts.

"Seriously so quick you won't even realize." Harry says still being ignored.

"I've seen that one!" Justin says. "It was from that Korean band. I forget their name but the girl totally offed that guy with a pineapple and the guy who was singing took the blame for her because he loved her."

"I listen to that band. It's the one with the five guys and one of them sings like an angel. When I hear him sing, I feel like crying." Su Li says.

"You know…I'm really getting tired of being ignored like this." Harry says standing up roughly so that his chair falls back.

"Wait until after I kill you and when I do I will search for this Korean band and kill them too because of this." Voldemort says also pissed at being ignored so openly like this.

"You better not because if you do I will bludgeon you with a pineapple." Justin says. "You may be Voldemort and all but Voldemort power will never beat fan power. That's why Cedric is alive."

"How many times do I have to tell you? I'm not Cedric, my name is Edward Cullen and I'm a lonely vampire." Edward groans.

"And here we go into an entirely different conversation that doesn't have anything to do with the present situation." Harry says.

"But Cedric…I don't care if you sparkle, we can finally be together again." Cho says. "Even though I thought you died and moved on to Harry sooner than I should have, I was very distraught while I was with him and cried all the time so it didn't necessarily count. Tell him Harry."

"I'm not Cedric." Edward repeats.

"She did cry a lot." I nod. "And this would be relevant if he was indeed Cedric which he is not as he had said."

"You look just like him." Cho says.

"I know. The resemblance is uncanny." Mione says studying Edward. "Although I don't remember Cedric sparkling. I don't remember reading about sparkling vampires in any school textbooks. Were they glued on or something?"

"It must be those American vampires if you know what I mean." Ron says nudging Neville before prancing in place and a few people burst out laughing.

"They dare laugh now?" Voldemort scoffs.

"I know. We're trying to have a battle of the century and they're talking about pineapples, sparkly vampires, and Cedric who has been dead for three years." Harry says.

"I hope I'm not included in that group of prancing glittering vampires." Carlisle says ignoring Voldemort and Harry. "I'm happily married." He says hugging Esme.

"So am I." Jasper says.

"Same here." Emmett says.

"So does that mean Edward is the fairy of the group?" I ask.

"No he can't be a fairy. He's Cedric." Cho says.

"I'm not Cedric or a fairy." Edward says. "I happen to like girls very much."

"Then there's still a chance for me." Cho swoons. "Our love will flourish once again Cedric."

"He's not Cedric." Most of the Great Hall says.

"Ahh just let her go. She must be living in her own little community right now." I say looking at her sympathetically. "I can't believe I thought of her as my competition when I first got here. She doesn't look like much competition now, not that it matters because I have Fred."

"That you do." Fred agrees.

"Enough of this vampire nonsense already AVADA KEDAVRA!" Voldemort roars his wand pointed at Harry.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Harry counters his wand pointed at Voldemort.

* * *

_Leaving you hanging again._

_Nagare  
_


	33. Author's Note

AN: Hey everyone who has been waiting for a new chapter from me. I've been really busy lately and am having a hard time getting an ending I like for this story. I honestly don't know how much longer it's going to take but I hope to have it in before the New Year. I thank you for your patience.

Nagare.


	34. Ding Dong The Voldies Dead

A Harry Potter Fan fiction

I don't own Harry Potter

-Ding Dong The Voldies Dead –

* * *

And then Voldemort dies, hit with his own spell that he had used to kill Harry with…just like Alice said. Then it was like a bomb was set off in the Great Hall where everyone was celebrating and dealing with their grief at the same time. Everyone then wanted a piece of Harry. They wanted to talk to the guy who had just ended the war and saved us all. What did I want? I just wanted to go to sleep right now. I was really puckered out after that long night of fighting and healing. I can celebrate and get my time to talk to Harry later on after I slept. I would have fallen asleep right there in the Great Hall if it hadn't of been so noisy. So I looked around for a seat, until I found one and I plopped around into it which was next to Alice.

"So Alice how's the future looking?" I ask to make conversation and try not to fall asleep even though I really wanted to get some rest.

"I see peace for a long time for some, yet it's just the beginning of a long road of hardships ahead for some. Right now someone is making a big decision concerning you." She tells me.

"Me? Why? Who's making a decision about me? Do I know that person?" I ask.

"You'll know it soon. It may be today, it may be tomorrow but it will happened because he's seems very determined in making it happen." She must be talking about Fred if it's a he. I wonder what he's so determined about. "If you'll excuse me, I have to go find Jasper."

"You're excused." I tell her. Her seat wasn't empty for more than two seconds when David sits down in it.

"So now that the war is done, everyone will be going home now. Are you going to be coming home too?" He asks as I look at Fred who was laughing with George, Richie, and Drew.

"This is my home now David. But I wouldn't mind going back even if it's just to visit after everything settles down."

"And finish school."

"A lot of people will have to do that. I'd probably have to do that since I've only had a half a year of my seventh year finished before I ditched. Though the half a year I did do shouldn't matter considering who was teaching and all."

"Or you could skip your last year and come with us on a world wide tour. Now would be the right time for it and all, and school will always be there when we finish or we could do it on the road."

"Is that what you want?" I ask him. "Would you really want to throw away all those years of going to school and forgetting all your friends to go on tour?"

"When you put it that way it sounds bad." David says looking away.

"But that's what he wants." Edward says behind us. When did Edward get there?

"Dude that's really rude man." David says. "These thoughts of mine are private." He grumbles and marches off. Edward takes his seat.

"He's not really grouchy at me. He's mad that I read his thoughts but not mad that I voiced his opinion."

"I know. I've been his friend long enough to know the difference. So when are you and the rest of the family going back to Alaska?"

"In a few days I think. We're already planning our next move seeing we can't feign being teens much longer there anymore." Already?

"Where are you going next?"

"We're thinking about moving to Forks, Washington next. It rains a lot there so it's good for our cover and it's a small town near a forest full of over populated animals just waiting to be put in control."

"I like small towns where nothing much happens. It's quiet. I like and could use some quiet. When you guys get settled in maybe I'll come over whether you like it or not and let Esme cook for me because she loves that and break in that kitchen in Forks."

"I'll hold you to that. I have an excellent memory."

"So when you go to Forks, are you going to go as Carlisle and Esme's adopted kids and if so does that mean you'll all have to go back to high school again?"

"Yes." He groans. "That's something I'm not looking forward to.

"That must suck to have to go to school over and over again for the rest of your life just to remain neutral. I would die if I had to repeat school like that."

"We're dead already so we can't really die every time we have to go to school."

"I was speaking theoretically if I were you then I would re-die every time I had to go back to school and learn the same things over and over again, and you go to regular muggle school. You wouldn't have to do that if you all lived in a wizard community and I think they'd be more acceptable of your vampirism. That means you wouldn't have to go die at a muggle school."

"Enough about dieing, your friends are back and they're looking for you."

"Really? Where are they?" I ask looking around.

"There." He points to the doorway where the three of them stood looking around.

"I'll see you later then."

"See you later." I pat his arm and get up to walk over to where they were standing. My feet feel like lead.

"Hey Ed said you were looking for me. He said you came back meaning you went somewhere. Where did you guys run off to leaving me here in the Great Hall?" I ask.

"We just came back from Dumbledore's office and found something we'd really like you to see." Harry tells me.

"What is it?" I ask a little curious.

"It's a surprise." And there went my curiosity.

"A surprise? You know how-"

"You don't like surprises. We know, but it's a good surprise." I stand there staring at the three of them. Did they know me at all.

"Now? I'm extremely bushed guys. I want to see it but can it wait until morning when I'm not dead on my feet. You look about the same." I say trying to put off the surprise, at least until tomorrow. That's when I'll be more awake to be able to think of a better excuse not to see the surprise.

"I feel the same." Ron says. "And the surprise can wait. It won't be going anywhere." Yes! It's working.

"Well let's hit the hay." I yawn.

"I'm with you. We can always celebrate more later." Mione says and the four of us head off to the Gryffindor tower to head off to get some rest.

* * *

_I know it's short, it's shorter than most chapters of mine (except the authors note), and I'm as sort of happy sort of not happy with it but I had to put it up so this is like a transition chapter before the ending chapter. I promised to have it up so here it is. Sorry and Happy New Years._

_Nagare  
_


	35. An Annoying Note

-Those Annoying Author's Notes-

* * *

Sorry this isn't a new chapter, just an author's note.

For everyone who is reading this fanfic, I just want to let you know that I will be rebooting the story, from the beginning, starting on August 24th. I have not decided if I want to take down the story all together or keep the old one up while I compile the new story under one name, but you will know by August 24th on what I decide. The new version will have slight altercations to it where I will be adding things in that haven't been seen in the old version and fixing my errors.

So go read the new version coming this Friday, because I will not be updating the old version storyline as I put the reboot up.


End file.
